Power of Three
by RarityInBloom
Summary: Kurt Hummel has known he's a submissive and when he turned 16 that a dominant soulmate's name would appear on his wrist. He just never thought another submissive's name would too. He doesn't want to be connected to anyone though, he wants to graduate go to college and start achieving his dreams but sometimes what we want and what we need are two different things.
1. Sweet Sixteen

**(A/N):** Okay so this is a Soulmate fic with a D/S element. Now I'm well aware there are lots of those out there and this is hardly an original idea, however, I kinda wanted to take a shot at it. I'm going to say this is going to be mostly A/U because while the story will have elements of the original story and even certain events that relate back to actual story events its not going to follow that world closely enough I don't think to not be A/U.

 **This Story's World:** In this world a person is either born a dominant or a submissive. If born a dominant they will have a sort of celtic like design around their left wrist that comes together on the inside of the wrist with the shape of a diamond. If born a submissive they will have the same celtic like design around their left wrist but where it comes together in the inside of the wrist the shape is a heart. At the age of sixteen the name of the dominant/submissive soulmate will appear in elegant scrawl, to match the celtic design on the left wrist, on their right wrist. If it is a dominant the submissive's name will be in blue and if it is a submissive the dominant's name will appear in black. Not all dominant's and submissive's are the same age though typically the older one will usually be the dominant, if they are not, but in some cases it can be the submissive. If a dominant or submissive turns sixteen and their soulmate is not yet of age then when the name appears on their wrist it will be in the correct color but faded, once the submissive becomes of age the name will darken to the vibrant color its meant to be.

Once the dominant and submissive have meant and connected the shape on their left wrist will fill in, in the case of the submissive the heart will be filled in with the color black and in the case of the dominant the diamond will be filled in with the color blue. To connect their must be a physical touch such as a handshake, a hug, a kiss, some sort of physical connection. If there is only a meeting with no physical touch no connection will occur. Once a connection occurs the submissive soulmate essentially belongs to their dominant soulmate, at this point the submissive would live with the dominant and their life as a pair starts. This is not to say submissive's have no rights but they do belong with their dominant's and cannot be removed. The reasons for this are health involved as much as anything for if a dominant and submissive soulmate have connected and are kept apart then the submissive will start to get sick. This is nature's way of ensuring the bond is not tampered with once made.

In this word their are two types of bonds, the two-way bond and the triadic bond. The two-way bond is the most common and involves one dominant and one submissive. The triadic bond, which is more rare, involves one dominant and two submissive's. In the case of the triadic bond the dominant in question has all the normal traits of a dominant but those traits are amplified significantly, thus making them more protective, stronger, and yes more domineering in a way. The idea of course is that two submissive's will balance out those amplified traits and a dominant like the one in a triadic bond is rare hence the rarity of the bond itself.

 **Summary:** Kurt Hummel was born a submissive, he's accepted that. He knew that when he turned 16 that a dominant soulmate's name would appear on his wrist. He just never thought another submissive's name would too. He doesn't want to be connected to anyone though let alone two people. He wants to graduate high school and escape Lima, he wants go to college and start achieving his dreams but sometimes what we want and what we need turn out to different things. The challenge is in letting ourselves have what we need even it if its not what we want because sometimes what we need is what ultimately gives us what we want.

 **Warnings: A/U; Soulmate D/S; Sebklaine** (not your thing don't read)

* * *

Sweet sixteen, Kurt never really understood that phrase or why anyone thought it was cute. In his opinion turning sixteen wasn't really a reason to celebrate. Of course, plenty of people disagreed with him but Kurt was used to being the minority opinion. There was only a couple weeks of school left and Kurt found himself wishing his birthday fell after school was out for the summer so he wouldn't have to deal with prying eyes that would undoubtedly pry. Hell it was only Thursday so he couldn't even be blessed with it being the last day of school for the week. It probably wouldn't be so bad today except that Kurt was always younger than everyone else because he'd started his schooling sooner. All his friends, and everyone he knew at school had turned sixteen last year. So there wouldn't even be the added benefit of a bunch of other people in the same boat to take the attention off of him, which made today suck even more. He briefly wondered if he could talk his dad into letting him stay home, the chances were good if he played the pity card. Kurt sighed, he wasn't the boy that skipped school and skipping for something that happened to everyone at sixteen seemed silly, even if he did really want to. He looked at his wrist for like the umpteenth time this morning. It had happened when he was sleeping, seems it was that way for everyone. He scowled at his wrist like it was responsible for all his life's misery. He apparently couldn't have even been normal even in this. Most people would wake up and find a name scrawled around their wrist in an elegant circle, submissive's would see their dominant's name in elegant black scrawl circling their wrist and dominant's would see their submissive's name in elegant blue scrawl circling their wrist no one really knew the reason for the colors it just was. Dominant's name were always in black and submissive's names always in blue. Kurt huffed, apparently he had to go and be different again because as he looked at his wrist the names of two individuals was clear.

Triadic soulmate bonds were not unheard of, Kurt was thankful they weren't that rare at least, but they were rare nonetheless. Normal two way bonds of course had the traditional dominant and submissive. Triadic bonds always had one dominant and two submissive's. To date no one seemed to be able to determine how triadic bonds came to be, however the dominant in triadic bonds was considered a rarity which is what people attributed to the rarity of triadic bonds in general. Triadic bond dominants had the all the traits of any dominant but all of those traits seemed to be amplified significantly. A lot of people seemed to think this made absolute sense since that dominant would be charged with the care of two submissive's. Kurt scoffed as he looked at the name in blue and the name in black entwined around his wrist. He didn't need anyone to take care of him thank you very much, he was quite capable of taking care of himself. The one piece of good news was that he did not recognize either name which meant he didn't know them for which he was thankful. Perhaps with a bit of good luck and he could avoid them entirely at least until he graduated college and had started his undoubtedly successful career.

"Forget this," Kurt said to his empty room straightening and throwing the sheet off himself. "I am not going to let this bother me or change my life in anyway I refuse," he vowed to himself. With that firm declaration Kurt got up and began to prepare for the day. He went through his morning routine stoically and then with determination he selected his outfit for the day with a devil may care attitude. He slid into his black Tom Ford slim fit jeans and tucked in his Alexander McQueen short sleeve harness shirt. He had briefly contemplated wearing long sleeves to cover the scrawl around his wrist but ultimately decided to say "fuck it". He slipped his feet into heaven known as his Jimmy Choo Jamie's or black shiny leather boots and attached a simple triangle design collar chain to his shirt collar. As he started packing things in his Salvatore Ferragamo messenger bag he looked to his dresser and in a brief moment of turmoil he grabbed his Salvatore Ferragmo double wrap leather bracelet with Gancini and attached it to his wrist over the scrawl of his soulmates names. It was a weakness, Kurt didn't care. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror appraising what he saw. The jeans hugged his legs and ass accenting all the right curves and his shirt allowed the muscles in his arms he did possess to show as well as give a hint of the toned chest underneath. Everything came together flawlessly but something was missing. Instantly he realized what and slipped back into his closet emerging with his Fendi selleria belt which he fastened around his waist. Smiling at the resulting product, "perfect," he said smiling at his reflection.

Kurt flitted down the stairs grabbing his keys. "Morning dad, off to get my coffee," he said going for the door.

"Hold up kiddo," Burt said detaining his son.

Kurt closed his eyes sighing. Why he thought he would just be able to escape out the door he did not know, he should have known better.

"You okay?" Burt asked. He knew his son, he knew that while most children Finn included were happy about these days his son had not been. He'd even specifically asked his dad not to through him a birthday party.

"I'm.."Kurt paused. He didn't want to lie to his dad and he had been a lot lately. He was so worried about his heart he'd let a lot of stuff go by not informing his father."

"Kurt," Burt said with that tone that said please don't lie to me.

"I'm managing," Kurt said, he couldn't lie to his dad not about this. "I'm not happy but we both knew I wouldn't be," Kurt said shrugging. He looked over as his dad lifted his arm sliding the bracelet down just enough to see the scrawl on his son's wrist. Kurt closed his eyes at his father's gasp.

"Oh kiddo," he said and the worry was clear in his voice.

"Don't," Kurt said wrenching his arm back, blue-gray eyes snapped to his father unshed tears making them glisten, "just don't say anything okay, I'm going to get coffee and then I'm going to school and I need you to act like its just another day please," Kurt said the last word pleaded in a soft voice.

It was the last word, that soft voice that made Kurt sound like he was eight again and his mom had just died. "Be careful and have a good day at school, just another couple weeks and it'll be summer vacation," Burt said trying to keep it light.

Kurt gave his dad a watery smile then slipped out the door. Burt stared at the closed door for a moment before going to the table and grabbing his coffee cup and making his way to the computer to research triadic bonds. There weren't extremely common, but occurred enough for their to be a wealth of information and Burt was going to learn it all, for Kurt's sake because he was positive his son wouldn't even look unless pressed and Burt did not want to press right now but he would take care of his son.

* * *

The school day passed rather uneventfully, for which Kurt was grateful. Of course it passed uneventfully because he was avoiding people like the plague and dodging to his classes and doing his best to be silent and invisible. He had decided to skip Glee Club today, he just couldn't handle the prying eyes of his friends which is why he had been avoiding them all day. Plus he didn't really feel like being around the few bonded couples that had happened in that room. No one was surprised when Rachel and Finn's names appeared on each other's wrist though plenty of people gagged. Nor was anyone surprised when Santana and Brittany's names appeared on each other's wrist, in fact Kurt had been extremely happy for his girls. Everyone had been shocked when Tina's name appeared on Artie's wrist as she had dumped him to date Mike. Things had apparently been rocky for Tina and Mike for a while though, which they hadn't shared till the marking happened. Then it seemed to make sense why they couldn't make a go of it despite their attraction to one another, Tina was meant for someone else. Artie had been extremely happy to have her back and after a few months they were just as in love as they had been once before and everyone was happy for them. As for Mike he hadn't found his soulmate yet, her name was Yuki Li but that was all he knew and he didn't know the name so for now he was just waiting to meet her but he seemed content with that. The other shockers in Glee Club where Quinn and Puck. When Quinn had seen the name Alice Perkins in black on her wrist she'd just about feinted and when Puck had seen the name Issac Maher in blue on his wrist he'd just stared and seemed very confused. Over the months though both had seemed to come to terms they were destined for relationships they had absolutely not seen coming. Sam had chosen to not reveal who his soulmate was and while some of the other members pestered him about it Kurt had respected the decision. It was one of the many things that had made Sam and Kurt close friends throughout the year. Mercedes had grinned when she had shown Kurt her wrist and when he read the name Rashid Williamson in black he'd started laughing.

Kurt was so busy trying to avoid his friends and get out of the school building that he wasn't on high alert for his bullies as he normally was. It was a little difficult when you were trying to avoid so many people. So the shove caught him off guard and thus he slammed into the unforgiving metal lockers with brutal force causing him to cry out before he slipped and hit the floor making him wince as yet more impact bruises were likely forming. He looked up to see Karofsky glaring at him but it didn't seem like his normal hateful glare more like he was genuinely pissed at Kurt for something. Kurt was so taken aback he didn't register the hand reaching for him till Karofsky had gripped him by the arm pulling him back to his feet. Kurt snapped back as the boy started dragging him down the hall and began struggling.

"Let me go you neanderthal," Kurt said eyes full of hate. Kurt tried yanking but Karofsky's grip was firm and to strong for Kurt to break. The brunette boy looked around and despaired at the empty halls that he'd been grateful for before when it seemed like he'd be able to make a clean getaway. He was so busy trying to pull away from the bigger boy he didn't realize where they were going till he was shoved into the boys locker room. His shoulder hit the metal and he winced again. He turned on Karofsky in fury. "Would you stop throwing me around like some kind of rag doll you brute," Kurt snapped blue-green eyes blazing in fury.

Kurt realized suddenly Karofsky was just standing there starring at him. He rubbed at his shoulder and scowled at the jock. Karofsky moved towards him and Kurt went to bolt to the side but the football player was faster and pinned the smaller boy to the lockers. Karofsky placed his arms on either side of Kurt's head leaning in close so their bodies were practically touching and faces mere centimeters away from one another. Suddenly Kurt realized Karofsky wasn't trying to hit or harass him this was different.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, proud when the question came out firm.

Karofsky looked at him and his hazel eyes were muddied with confusion. "I'll never have what I want not now," the bigger boy said full of despair.

Kurt was confused, none of this made any sense. "What are you talking about?"

Karofksy grabbed Kurt's arm with the bracelet pushing it down just enough to see the elegant scrawl.

"Hey," Kurt shouted, "stop that let go," he wriggled trying to get his arm loose and that's when he felt it. The erection pressed into his hip. He went completely still as Karofsky groaned but then sobbed as he looked at Kurt's wrist.

"I knew it," the bigger boy said softly. "I don't turn sixteen till August did you know," Karosky said conversationally. "But I know you were turning sixteen today," he closed his eyes as he spoke pressing closer rubbing on Kurt.

"Get off," Kurt whispered.

"I wanted it to be you but I could tell by the way you acted today," the boy moaned despite the despair in his voice. "I could tell my name didn't appear on your wrist because of the way you acted today." Karofsky paused breathing heavily. "I have to have one taste I have to," he whispered into Kurt's hair smelling the scent feeling the softness against his face.

"What?" Kurt asked confused and this time it didn't come out firm his voice shook in fear.

Before Kurt knew what was happening Karofsky grabbed his face hands on either cheek and kissed the boy firmly using the shock to slip his tongue into that sweet mouth as he rubbed up against that lithe body. Tears fell down his cheeks and the wetness moistened Kurt's skin. The brunette tired to wriggle away or push the body over him off but it was useless. Karofsky had sixty pounds at least on him and was a head taller.

"David get off me," Kurt gasped as he managed to rip his mouth away.

Karofsky ignored the plea but groaned into Kurt's neck as he still pushed and rubbed against the boy. "Say my name again please Kurt," Karofsky said desperate to hear his name in that high pitched voice one more time.

Kurt shook his head his own tears falling now as he couldn't get away. Karofsky was licking and sucking and biting at his neck and ear as he rubbed against him. The pace got unbearable and the heat surrounding them was intolerable and just when Kurt was sure he was going to pass out Karofsky grunted and stilled against him. Kurt quickly realized what had happened and thought he might be sick as his stomach churned. Kurt sagged against the lockers as Karofsky backed up and he could finally breathe again. The flash brought him back to life and blue eyes looked up in horror at the cellphone aimed at him.

"Your not mine and that kills me," Karofsky said tears still falling down his face. "I had to have one taste though, one time, and a picture to remember it," he said desperate, "to remember you, what I could have had if fate wasn't so cruel."

"You asshole," Kurt screamed tears trailing down pale cheeks, "get the fuck away from me and stay away from me," the brunette cried before bolting around the big body and out the door of the locker room.

Karofsky let him go, he got what he wanted, what he could get. He looked at the picture he had gotten of Kurt standing, sagging against the lockers, hair mussed and face flushed, lips swollen from when he had kissed him. He looked perfect, it was all he would ever have of him. He sat on the bench staring at that picture till he heard people and slowly got up and left. Whatever name appeared on his wrist in August it wouldn't be Kurt Hummel and for that Dave was sad and angry.

Kurt had run out of the school, jumped in his car, and sped home. He was amazed he got there safely for all the care he'd taken. He quickly entered his home and rushed upstairs dropping his things he ran to his bathroom quickly divesting himself of his clothes he hopped in the shower and turned the heat high. The water scaled his skin turning it pink but Kurt didn't care. He scrubbed and scrubbed trying to erase the taint he felt. Afterwards he stumbled out of the shower and brushed his teeth gargling mouth wash twice before pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt throwing his perfect ensemble in the laundry hamper before collapsing on his bed. He let the tears come then and only then, he looked at his wrist that lay in front of his face thinking how his day had gone from bad to worse. Karofsky had caught him by surprise, literally, the boy lived to make his life hell how could he like him and terrorize him. It made little sense to Kurt at the moment. Later he would think and realize that Karofsky's confusion over his own sexuality had caused him to lash out at Kurt when really he'd just wanted to be with him, the proverbial pulling on pigtails. Right now all Kurt could be was upset and nauseous. He wondered as he looked at the names on his wrist Blaine Anderson in blue and Sebastian Smythe in black, what they would think of what he had been through today. He ended up crying himself to sleep not sure how to go on from here.

* * *

 **(A/N):** So let me know what you all think...reviews welcomed, flames are not *goes to hide with a book and glass of Moscato*


	2. About A Boy

**(A/N): Thank you for the follow's and favorites. The reaction to the first chapter was actually more then I expected so thank you. I'm glad you all enjoyed the 1st chapter and** **hopefully the 2nd will live up to expectations.**

* * *

Green eyes sprung open as Sebastian felt himself go from fast asleep to alert and awake in a matter of seconds. It was like a jolt of electricity had sprung through his body. His heart had sped up in excitement and heat sparked through him arousing him. He looked to the curly hair of the boy asleep in his arms. The deep slow inhales and exhales told him his Blaine was still fast asleep so that was not the reason for this feeling. Suddenly, like the sunshine breaking through the clouds, a thought occurred to him. He lifted his arm that had been resting behind his head. Turning his wrist the light from the moon outside shown against the flesh and he saw the vibrant blue name of Blaine Anderson and the other name, Kurt Hummel, which had been faded for the last year now looked as vibrant as Blaine's name. His Kurt had finally turned sixteen, he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face. Sebastian looked back to the boy in his arms smiling fondly at him. Blaine would be like an excitable puppy when he awoke and realized the news. He had been yearning for Kurt almost as badly as Sebastian himself, and he knew the boy would be anxious for them to find their missing piece. Slowly and carefully so as to not wake the sleeping submissive Sebastian moved the boy gently off him to rest on the bed. Upon rising he saw Blaine cling to and curl up with his pillow which likely smelled of him and comforted the boy in his absence. Sebastian shook his head smiling at the boy fondly leaning down for a moment to kiss his curly head of hair. He loved Blaine's curls, it was easily one of his favorite things about his soulmate.

Quickly pulling on his robe he slipped quietly out of the room navigating halls and stairs with ease. He had lived in this house his whole life he could walk anywhere blind folded at this point. He stopped at an ornate set of double doors and knocked soundly and firmly on the polished wood. It took a few knocks but eventually Sebastian saw a light from underneath the door and seconds later one of the doors opened.

"Son I trust you have a profoundly good reason for waking me at three o'clock in the morning," Carter Smythe said silver eyes blink blearily at his youngest son.

"He's sixteen," Sebastian said barely able to contain his joy. "I felt a jolt wake me from my sleep and my heart speed up and I felt hot all over and I looked at my wrist and look," Sebastian said quickly holding his arm out for his father to see. "His name isn't faded anymore its bold and vibrant like I bet he is," Sebastian said with excitement and passion.

Carter Smythe's eyes had widened momentarily when he looked at his son's wrist but then he had just laughed and shook his head as his son continued. Good lord if Sebastian was already over the moon heaven help them when they found the boy. "Alright alright," the father grumbled grabbing his robe seeing he wasn't getting out of this, "I shall call our private investigators and get them started right away on looking for your elusive Kurt Hummel, with such a unique name hopefully he won't be to hard to find," Carter said trying to stay positive, "but remember son he could be anywhere, you seriously lucked out with Blaine being at your school I wouldn't be surprised if you don't get that lucky twice in a row."

Sebastian nodded, listening, falling behind his father as they walked to his study. "I know dad and I can wait," Sebastian scoffed, "I've been waiting a year a little longer won't kill me."

"Okay well I can get the investigators started without you I don't need you dogging my heels go back to bed and get some more of the sleep your depriving me of," Carter said walking into his study.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but turned nevertheless and headed back for his and Blaine's room, to be his and Blaine's and Kurt's room eventually he thought smiling at the thought. As he slipped into the darkened room he saw Blaine hadn't moved still curled up with his pillow. He smiled chucking his robe sliding back in bed spooning close to the shorter boy. He tried to close his eyes and sleep but couldn't seem to turn his thoughts off. He wondered what Kurt looked like, what he sounded like, what he felt like, and he simply couldn't stop thinking about the boy. Eventually he did fall back to sleep dreams invaded by a presence he couldn't see yet but somehow felt.

Sebastian had been right about Blaine. The boy had woken up slowly like usual, not being a morning person Blaine was always a little groggy and grumpy in the morning. The curly haired boy started about his normal morning routine and Sebastian said nothing just waiting to see how long it would take and what would happen. Blaine had just been going about getting dressed and was in the process of tying his tie in front of the mirror when his hands stilled, hazel eyes squinted looking at the mirror. Sebastian heard a gasp as Blaine looked down at his wrist and smiled. Suddenly Blaine turned around so quickly he almost fell over and jumped towards Sebastian, tie forgotten and left partially undone at his neck.

"Seb," Blaine shouted making the taller boy wince at the decibels. "Look," he said holding out his wrist for Sebastian to see as if the boy's own wrist wouldn't have told him the same thing. "Kurt's name isn't faded its bright blue," Blaine said getting more and more excited. "He's turned sixteen Seb now we can find him," Blaine said quickly and excited the biggest and brightest smile Sebastian had ever seen splitting the boy's face.

Sebastian smiled twining his fingers, with the hand so that his own wrist with Blaine and Kurt's name would be visible, with Blaine's fingers pulling the wrist with his own name and Kurt's to his heart and then up to his lips to kiss said hand. "I'm already looking honey," he said softly. "I woke up in the middle of the night last night with a jolt to discover for myself and immediately had my father get our private investigators on it," he said pulling Blaine to him. He relinquished the hand and began to fix Blaine's tie that he had left partially undone in his excited discovery.

"What do you think he'll be like?" Blaine asked wondrously hazel eyes shining with hope and happiness. "Do you think he'll like music?" Blaine asked excited, "we both like music so it would be so great if he liked music and we could all sing together and OH!" Blaine said jumping as a thought occurred. "He could join the Warblers wouldn't that be awesome," Blaine continued as he proceeded to continue getting dressed.

Sebastian couldn't help chuckle at Blaine as he continued to go on throughout the morning. As he started gelling his hair in place he asked Sebastian what he thought Kurt's hair would be like, if it would be curly like his or straighter like Sebastian's and then at breakfast he asked if Sebastian thought Kurt would be a good cook because Sebastian hated cooking and Blaine burnt everything he tried to cook. This is how it went on all morning with Blaine bringing every ponderous idea about Kurt forth. At one point Sebastian's mother had come into the kitchen to get some coffee and smiled at Blaine's exuberance winking at her son before walking off making Sebastian laugh, Blaine didn't notice to lost in his musings about their elusive Kurt.

"I'm sure that Kurt is amazing and will bring his own uniqueness to our little family," Sebastian said indulgently kissing Blaine stopping the musings. Blaine smiled dopily at Sebastian as he pulled away and the taller boy laughed. "Why don't you go get in the car and I'll be right out," he said patting Blaine on the rear end and pushing him along, shaking his head as the boy practically skipped out the door.

"I will let you know as soon as soon as we have something concrete," Sebastian's father said not even bothering to look up from his paper. "Have patience son," he added with a smirk knowing that patience was a virtue his son absolutely did not possess.

Ignoring the jibe Sebastian turned on his heel and headed out the door. The drive to school was filled with more of Blaine's musings about Kurt and Sebastian side eyed the boy. Even he thought Blaine would have run out of steam by now. "Blaine," Sebastian said firmly garnering the submissive's full attention. "I know your excited but I want to make sure you don't let that excitement keep you from properly focusing on school," the taller boy said seriously, "finals are coming up and you need to keep up with school and studying."

"Yes Sebastian, I promise I will," Blaine said sincerely.

Sebastian nodded satisfied. Of course as soon as they ran into Nick and Jeff Blaine pulled Nick to the side to tell him all about the good news. Sebastian rolled his eyes affectionately.

"So your boy finally hit sweet sixteen eh?" Jeff asked teasingly nudging Sebastian's shoulder.

"Yep seems his birthday must be today valuable intel to be sure," Sebastian said unable to hide the extra bounce in his step.

"I'm happy for you," Jeff said sincerely, "I know how long you've been waiting and how hard it must have been on you and Blaine to be without him for so long, its hard to always feel like such an important piece is missing from your life."

"It hasn't always been easy but I'm trying to temper Blaine's excitement," Sebastian said, "I'm pretty much letting him have today but I don't want him to stay to caught up because having a name and birthday while great doesn't mean we're going to find him right away," Sebastian sighed, "he could be anywhere," he said parroting his father from earlier.

"Well chin up," Jeff said trying to lift his friend's spirits, "hopefully you'll find him within the month and then you'll have all of summer vacation to accustom him to life with you and Blaine."

Sebastian nodded and looked over to Blaine and Nick talking. "Speaking of accustoming how are things going with Nick, better?"

"Definitely better," Jeff said looking at his submissive. "It took a while but I think he's finally accepting his place as my soulmate and submissive," he said happily.

"I'm happy for you Jeff, I know how hard it was dealing with his pushback," Sebastian said with a shudder. "I seriously hope I don't have that problem with Kurt," he added warily.

"Me too," Jeff said sincerely, "wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy," he said then paused and thought, "well maybe on my worst enemy but definitely not you."

The two boys laughed before separating and grabbing their submissive's and heading into the building to start the days classes.

At the end of the day as they sat in Warbler practice Sebastian got an uneasy feeling. It felt like a lead weight had settled in his stomach and refused to be moved. He wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and the submissive looked at him curiously but he just shook his head that it was nothing he just needed Blaine close. The curly haired boy smiled and laid his head against Sebastian's shoulder. It made him feel marginally better but he just couldn't shake the uneasiness. The feeling subsided a little bit as the day progressed but always remained like a nagging at the back of your mind. It flared up again that night and Sebastian walked to his father's study with quick strides.

"I haven't heard anything yet son," Carter said not looking up from his work. At the silence the man looked up and grew instantly worried at his son's appearance. "Sebastian," he said rising, "what's wrong son, is it Blaine?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No," he said softly furrowing his brows, "I think," he said warily, "I think it's Kurt."

"You haven't connected yet," Carter said logically.

"If he's going through or experiencing something severe enough its likely something might still seep through," Sebastian retorted, "he's still my submissive, still my soulmate, and always my responsibility," he said agitated. "If he's hurting, if someone has hurt him," Sebastian said stopping clenching his fist.

Carter nodded. His son was ultimately right. In the event that a submissive soulmate was going through something traumatic enough or in enough danger, even if not yet connected to their dominant, it was likely that dominant would still feel something indicating something was wrong. If the connection had occurred the feeling would be more specific, Sebastian would know for sure if Kurt were in danger or hurt but with them being unconnected anything he got would be weak and vague at best.

"You don't know for sure," Carter said trying to calm his son.

"Something is wrong," Sebastian protested adamantly. "I know this uneasiness is vague but I just know okay dad," the boy said his worry clear in his voice and in his eyes. "If someone has hurt him I'll—"

"Sebastian stop," his father interrupted, that line of thinking would do his son no good, especially when he couldn't get to Kurt, it would simply drive him crazy. "I'll contact our investigators and tell them that something has come up and that we need to progress more aggressively okay," Carter said trying to appease his upset son. As a dominant he could feel the anger and unease rolling off his son in waves.

Sebastian shook his head sternly and turned on his heel marching out the door. Carter watched him go and immediately turned back to his desk to contact the PI's on the case to tell them that any measure any cost they needed to find this boy as soon as possible, he wanted them to search aggressively. It wouldn't be cheap but that was nothing to a Smythe and for his son's piece of mind Carter would pay anything.

* * *

Kurt blinked his eyes open blearily at the knock on his door.

"Son," Burt's voice came through the door, "can I come in?"

Kurt sat up slowly sleepily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah dad."

The door opened and as Burt Hummel walked in. "Dinner's ready," the man said turning on the light and stopping at the foot of the bed looking at his son.

The very idea of eating after what happened today made Kurt's stomach churn. "I'm not really hungry," Kurt said softly avoiding his dad's eyes.

"Finn said you skipped Glee today," Burt said questioningly.

Kurt shrugged, "didn't feel like everyone asking me about my soulmate or soulmates I guess I should say and I really didn't feel like dealing with them when they found out about the soulmates part."

Burt nodded having figured that was probably the reason. He sat down on the edge of his son's bed patting the foot hidden under the covers. "There is nothing wrong with triadic bonds," Burt said firmly, "their a little more rare but that don't make them bad."

"I know dad," Kurt sighed.

"I just don't want you to see this as something to be ashamed of," Burt stressed.

"I don't," Kurt said quickly, "I just, I don't know, I just don't want to connect to anyone let alone two people," Kurt said warily, "not right now."

"I know son but you never know how," Burt stopped suddenly noticing something.

Kurt looked up at his dad as he stopped and when Burt's eyes narrowed at him his heart fluttered in panic.

"Kurt what is that?" Burt asked rising from the end of the bed coming around to Kurt's right.

Kurt noticed where his dad was looking and he remembered Karofsky's mouth at his neck. His hand flew up to his neck and his stomach churned dangerously. "Its nothing," Kurt tried to deflect.

"Its not nothing Kurt," Burt said snatching his son's hand away to evaluate the marks on his neck. "You never said anything about being in a relationship," Burt said accusingly. "Is this why you were upset over getting your soulmates names?"

"NO!" Kurt denied vehemently. "I'm not with anyone that's not why I," he started then paused realizing he'd walked out of one question right into the one he really didn't want his dad asking.

"Your not with anyone," Burt repeated voice dangerously low as he began connecting the pieces. "Son of a bitch," he cursed softly, "who did this Kurt?" he asked looking at his son who was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Its," Kurt started but didn't get further.

"Don't say its nothing!" Burt shouted, "this is not nothing Kurt," he said looking at the bruises standing out on the pale canvas of his son's neck, the sight sending his fury off the charts. Someone was touching his kid more than touching and without Kurt's permission and Burt was going to kill them.

All the sudden Kurt was to overwhelmed, everything crashing down at once, and he started crying. "Dad please calm down think about your heart please," Kurt said fearfully. This was exactly why he didn't want his dad knowing about this latest incident.

Burt calmed down immediately at the tears rolling down his son's cheeks and the soft fearful tone. "Hey kiddo its okay," he said sitting bringing his son into his arms. "I'm okay alright my heart's fine," he reassured his boy. "You gotta tell me what happened and who did this though Kurt because this is not okay and I have to know," Burt said rubbing Kurt's back hugging his son to him tightly as if he could protect him from the world so long as he kept him in his arms.

Kurt buried his face in the fabric of his dad's shirt letting the familiar warmth and scent of the man who had always been there for him comfort him. He couldn't stop the tears and he just sagged against his dad the fabric growing wet from his tears. Burt for his part said nothing he just sat there and held his son letting him cry, rubbing his back soothingly. When Kurt's tears started to subside and his breathing was coming easier Burt pulled him back a little but didn't let go of him.

"Who was it Kurt?" he asked softly with concern so as not to upset or worry his boy.

Kurt sniffled, trying to wipe his face. His dad stopped his hands and reached over to his nightstand grabbing some tissues and handing them to him. Kurt smiled shakily and cleaned his face, blowing his nose. His father waited patiently and Kurt knew he wasn't going to get out of telling him what happened.

"It was David Karofsky," he whispered shakily. Burt nodded his head and Kurt sighed and slowly haltingly told the story of what happened. He had to stop and continue at a couple parts but eventually he got the whole story out to his dad.

"I'm going down to that pathetic excuse of a school tomorrow and having chat with Figgins," Burt said angrily.

"It won't do any good dad it would just be his word against mine," Kurt said dejectedly.

"You said he took a picture after he did what he did," Burt growled furious at the thought that some kid would assault his son and then have the audacity to take a fucking picture of him afterwards. Kurt nodded at the words. "Well I'm guessing he didn't delete that," Burt said knowingly, "and that's all the evidence we'll need."

Kurt looked at his dad unsure but slightly hopeful.

"Don't worry kiddo we'll get this sorted out," Burt said hugging his son again. "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you Kurt," he said kissing the top of his son's head.

"Thanks daddy," Kurt whispered hands clutching the wet fabric of his dad's shirt.

Burt almost lost it then. Kurt rarely called him that anymore since he'd gotten older. He held it together though and patted his son's back. "You need to eat though so let's go downstairs and let Carole stuff you so she can be happy eh," Burt said trying to cheer his son up just a bit. He was happy when he heard Kurt laugh and shake his head.

Burt pulled his son up and walked him downstairs shaking his head at Carole's questioning face. He was glad Finn and Rachel were having dinner with her dad's tonight since he knew the less people surrounding his son right now the better.

Carole took her cue from her dominant and smiled at the man brightly before pulling Kurt into a hug and sitting him down going on about the delicious meal she prepared and how she had found the most interesting recipe quickly engaging the boy in a conversation about cooking.

Burt was so thankful at times like this that he and Carole had found one another. He smiled at her as she lightened the mood and got Kurt to relax and began thinking about what he was going to do about this situation with Karofsky because no one pushes the Hummel's around.


	3. Connection

**(A/N) This chapter is a bit longer and they are probably going to start getting longer from here out. A lot goes down in this chapter that is going to get the ball rolling. So without further ado :-)**

* * *

Kurt went about his morning routine on auto pilot trying to work through everything. Last night his dad had stated under no circumstances was he stepping foot back into that school without him until the "Karofsky situation", as he was calling it in his head, had been handled. Kurt was nervous about being in the same room with the bully after what happened yesterday. It helped tremendously that his dad would be there. He trusted no one more to take care of him and he loved no one more. He looked at his wrist as those thoughts occurred and ran a hand absently over the names scrawled there. Would he ever feel that way about these people. Could he ever trust and love them like that? That's what everyone said happened but Kurt didn't put a whole lot of stock in what other people claimed.

Deciding to push those thoughts away for the time being Kurt dressed himself in a nice pair of black slacks with a wide button down and dark vest with a dotted scarf tucked into the shirt situating the piece over his neck to hide the various marks. He didn't want the vivid reminder of the assault he endured yesterday. It was a bit warm for the layers but Kurt felt securer with them after the other day. More layers made him feel more protected if only in his own mind.

He smiled at his dad as he sat down at the table. "Where's Carole?" Kurt asked looking around for the woman.

"She left early to go see Finn and let him know what's going on," Burt said waiting for it. It didn't take long.

"WHAT?!" Kurt shouted.

Burt winced at the shrill sound of his son's voice. He knew Kurt wouldn't be happy about the news but it was necessary. "I wanted her to know what was going on son and in the event that you stay at that school Finn needs to make sure to keep an eye on you during school because I know this Karofsky kid isn't the only one bullying you," he said knowingly.

Kurt slid further down in his chair face turning pink. He couldn't deny the statement so he stayed quiet. Then a thought occurred to him. "What do you mean _if_ I stay at the school?"

Burt sighed, here came the other part Kurt wasn't going to like. "Son if I don't like the results of this meeting today I'm pulling you out of that school," Burt said firmly leaving no room for argument, using his full control as a dominant and his son's father. "I'll not have you being educated and I use that term loosely with that school at an institution that can't even assure me your safety," Burt said seriously, "I just won't Kurt." Burt sighed, feeling guilty over not having done something sooner. "I never should have let it come to this, I knew that school wasn't a good fit for you when you started as a freshman and I always thought I should have put you somewhere else and I thought about it when you started your sophomore year but then you joined that Glee Club and you seemed so happy I thought it might work out but son I've seen you and recently, well you're not happy and after what has happened I just can't justify letting you attend there, I'm sorry," Burt said softly knowing Kurt wouldn't like it. Regardless of the problems he did have friends there he wouldn't want to leave but his safety was Burt's primary concern and the facts were his son wasn't safe.

"Dad this is Ohio and I hate to say it but there aren't a lot of places I can go that would be much different," Kurt said dejectedly.

Burt frowned, it pained him that his son was made to feel like this. "There are schools you could go to that have zero tolerance policies, places you could go and get a real education and be safe, and maybe make some friends too," Burt said trying to sell his son on the idea so if push came to shove he wouldn't just be ordering Kurt to do what he needed him to.

"Sounds like you've found such a place," Kurt said dubiously.

"I may have looked around but we'll talk about that if it comes to that, let's see how the meeting goes this morning okay?"

Kurt nodded, he didn't want to fight with his dad and his dad wasn't wrong so Kurt didn't really have a leg to stand on in an argument anyway. Asking to stay somewhere just because he had friends wasn't a good enough reason when he could be safer somewhere else, he knew that logically, and he knew his dad would never go for that argument.

"I also want to let you know Finn and Rachel are going to be moving in here permanently," Burt said sipping his coffee glancing at his son.

"I figured as much," Kurt said shrugging. "The whole one week at her dad's one week here was silly," Kurt said finding that arrangement idiotic to being with. "I know Rachel didn't want to move away from her dad's and I understand that better than most I think," Kurt said sadly, "but when she and Finn connected by law she has to live with him and there's room here and it'll be easier on everyone since her dad's have less room."

Burt nodded glad Kurt saw the reasoning.

"Finn was generous to try and do something like that for her though to at least see if it would work," Kurt said rubbing at his wrist again.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Burt and he didn't know what to say. If Kurt's dominant found and connected to him Kurt would have to go live with him by law, and Burt knew moving away from him was one of the things Kurt had no interest in and was at least one of the reasons he didn't want to find his soulmates.

"When is the meeting?" Kurt asked deflecting.

Burt let him, "10am so no school for you today," he said grinning.

"I don't like missing school," Kurt said.

"How did I get such a great kid?" Burt questioned smiling at his son.

"Some people are just lucky," Kurt sassed back.

Father and son started laughing and just then Carole came through the door.

"What did I miss?" she asked smiling.

"Providence," Kurt joked making Burt laugh harder. Carole looked at her husband and soulmate and dominant questioningly making him shake his head.

"I'm gonna go to the Lima Bean and get some coffee," Kurt said smiling, "I'll be back in time to go to school with you for the meeting," he added seeing his father's look. Burt nodded as Kurt leant down and hugged him. He kissed Carole on the cheek before making his way out the door. He didn't even notice the black dodge charger across the street that was behind him all the way to the coffee shop.

"Venti white chocolate latte with whole milk and whip cream," Kurt ordered.

The barista took the order and smiled, "that'll be $6." Kurt handed over a ten telling the boy to keep the change. "Thanks."

"Just thanking you guys for making great coffee for me all the time," Kurt smiled.

The barista blushed shaking his head. "You look great today by the way Kurt, loving the ensemble," the boy said with a wink.

Kurt blushed but preened happy to have someone notice his fashionable taste for a change. "Thanks Chandler," he said happily.

Chandler watched Kurt move down to the pick up area with a dreamy look on his face. Kurt was without a doubt the most beautiful boy Chandler had ever seen. He had the most amazing eyes and such beautiful skin. He was tall and lithe with legs for days and Chandler and no problem admitting his infatuation with their charming and loyal customer. He wished Kurt was his but alas he was not but that didn't stop Chandler from admiring. Whoever got that boy was one lucky dominant.

"I think the barista is in love with you," came a voice to Kurt's left.

The brunette jumped whirling around momentarily scared but then smiled when he saw who it was. "Oh my god Sam you scared me," Kurt said smacking the boy on the arm.

"Sorry," Sam said sheepishly. "Will you forgive me for this?" Sam asked producing a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"Oh of course," Kurt said excitedly, eyes lighting up as he took the cheesecake, "consider yourself forgiven," he said as though he were royalty bestowing his benevolence on a subject.

Both boys held straight faces for a bout a minute then laughed. They moved together afterwards taking a table by the window.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, "didn't think I'd see you here this morning."

"I know you get coffee here like every morning," Sam said teasingly, "and I was worried when you didn't show up for Glee yesterday," he said concern coming through in his voice. "Especially since your birthday was yesterday," he said lowering his voice, "so I thought I'd take a chance you might be here this morning so I could make sure you were okay."

Kurt's smile diminished significantly and he looked at the cheesecake for a moment before biting into it. "I'm sorry to have worried you," Kurt said sincerely. He and Sam had become close since the boy started at McKinley at the beginning of the year. Truth be told if Sam's name had appeared on Kurt's wrist Kurt thought he would have been okay with that.

"Was it the marking?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly munching on his cheesecake. "I just didn't want everyone asking and trying to find out," Kurt said knowing Sam of all people would understand as he hadn't wanted to talk about his marking when he got it either.

"I've got two soulmates," Sam said looking at his hands then looking at Kurt. "I'm in a triadic bond which is why I didn't want to talk to anyone about it," he continued at Kurt's widened eyes. "Its not that its bad or that I think its bad, its just different, rarer," Sam explained.

"I…" Kurt paused then smiled softly at Sam, "me too."

Sam's blue eyes widened, "you got two soulmates too?" he asked shocked.

Kurt shook his head affirmative. "I always knew a dominant's name would appear you know," he said softly, "but then when another submissive's name appeared to it threw me."

Sam nodded, "I felt the same way," he confirmed. For the first time since getting his soulmates names Sam removed the cuff around his wrist in front of someone else and laid his wrist for Kurt to see.

"Tristan McKinney and Derek Jaymes," Kurt said softly reading the two names in vibrant blue. "Does it sound weird if I say their names are pretty?" Kurt asked laughing.

Sam smiled and chuckled, "not at all." This was why Sam liked Kurt so much. He was so sweet and knew how to make you feel comfortable and not pry.

Kurt bit his lip before unbuttoning his shirt sleeve sliding it up to show Sam his wrist.

Sam looked into Kurt's glasz eyes and nodded indicating he understood this gesture for the hugely meaningful gesture it was between them. He wasn't showing Sam to reciprocate, Kurt didn't do that, he was showing him because he trusted him and that meant a lot to Sam.

"Blaine Anderson," he said reading the name in vibrant blue, "and Sebastian Smythe," he said reading the name in bold black but at the last name he narrowed his blue eyes in thought. "Smythe," he repeated, "why does that sound familiar?" he questioned himself thinking. Then it just came to him. "The last name for the state's attorney of Ohio is Smythe, Carter Smythe," Sam said snapping his finger remembering it. "I came across the name when I was researching for my US poli class," Sam said sentence dying off as he saw how pale Kurt had become and how wide his eyes were. "Hey Kurt no don't think about it okay its just a last name it doesn't mean their related," he said quickly realizing why Kurt had gotten so pale all of a sudden. He was scared. Afraid Sam knew who his dominant was and that he would find him, and Sam knew whatever else was going on Kurt wasn't ready yet at least in his head he wasn't. Sam kinda thought maybe in his heart he was because Kurt was a very loving, compassionate, and loyal person. The boy was a giver to his core and Sam had the feeling pleasing his soulmate and his dominant would come more second nature to Kurt than he gave himself credit for. Sam was ashamed to say but as he had gotten to know Kurt at one point he had wished one of the names in blue on his wrist had been Kurt's but then he felt bad for his soulmates that he would think of trying to replace one of them like that.

Kurt closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. It was just a coincidence. His dominant was not about to pop out of the corner and go 'gotcha'! He needed to calm down and breathe, it was a coincidence, nothing more. The more he told himself that the calmer he got until his breathing evened out and some color returned to his face.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Sam said remorse clear in his voice, "I didn't mean to catch you off guard and startle you like that, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt said less firm than he would have liked but firm nonetheless, "Yeah I'm alright." He smiled and patted Sam's hand, he knew the boy hadn't meant to startle him. "I'm alright," he reassured the blonde. "Let's talk about other things while I finish this delicious cheesecake you so wonderfully got me," he said winking trying to lighten the mood.

Sam chuckled and nodded. Kurt rebutted his shirt at the wrist and then proceeded to relish his cheesecake with delight while chatting amicably with Sam for the next 15 minutes. Finally, Sam had to get going as he was already late and Kurt needed to prepare for the meeting at school between his dad and the principle and likely Karofsky and one or both of his parents. Kurt sighed wanting the day to be over. He hopped in his car and headed home so he could go to school with his dad and get the matter resolved and done with.

As Kurt's Navigator drove away two men exited the Lima Bean climbing into the same sleek black Charger that had followed Kurt's Navigator to the coffee shop.

"Mr. Smythe we've found him. Yes I'm absolutely sure, the name and birthday matches but more than that we have confirmation from a recorded conversation and visual that both your son and Blaine Anderson's name are on the boy's wrist. Sending you the file of the recorded conversation as well as pictures of the mark along with a photo of the boy and his address as we speak."

The man not on the phone had pulled up his laptop the moment they were in the car and proceeded to send all of the information that the client had just been advised of, nodding to his partner when the confirmation was received.

"Just sent sir you should have it now," the gentleman said professionally. "Thank you sir I am happy we were able to locate him so quickly, it was lucky he was in the same state and was one of the first few boys we looked at." The man paused as the client spoke, "yes sir I'll hold," he said amicably.

Carter Smythe had headed to his office the moment he got the call. He put the investigators on hold after being informed the confirmation he needed had been sent. Setting the phone down he pulled up his email and listened to the audio file. The file started where two boys were talking about both being in triadic bonds. Carter smiled at the one boy's sweetness, the boy he figured was his son's Kurt since it was the other voice that read off the names like he was looking at Kurt's wrist. He smirked as the friend made the connection between him and Sebastian amused how the boy didn't know how on point he was. The file cut off there. He opened the picture of a pale wrist prominently displaying his son's name and Blaine's name. He opened the picture of the boy in question and whistled, damn, now that was one beautiful boy. Carter didn't think he could recall ever having seen a boy that beautiful. His son certainly had some good luck on his side. Between Blaine and Kurt he was going to have a lot of people jealous of him. He looked at the address and noticed it wasn't far at all. Sebastian could be connected to Kurt and have him home by dinner time, he smiled happy for his son. He would have to give the investigators a bonus for being so thorough and getting this done so quickly. He picked the phone back up and put the sound back on advising the investigators they would be receiving payment shortly plus a bonus for their good work and timely results.

The investigator on the other end of the line smiled at his partner as he hung up the phone. "Got ourselves a nice bonus with this one," he grinned.

"Awesome," the other guy said. He looked at the picture of the boy they took briefly. "That Smythe kid is one lucky bastard this boy is beautiful and did you see those legs and that ass," he said shaking his head shutting down the laptop and putting it in the backseat.

"Don't let your boy here you say that," his partner said laughing.

Both men laughed and drove off looking forward to their awesome pay day today.

As soon as Carter hung up with the investigators he shot off a text to his son. **Found him! Get Blaine and head home immediately! Love Dad.**

* * *

Kurt could not recall being more uncomfortable in his life than he was at this very moment. He was currently sitting on the ugliest looking couch he had ever seen, really that fact that this atrocious thing could be called furniture was beyond him. Nevertheless here he was sitting on the hideous thing, legs neatly crossed and hands folded in his lap, trying to appear more poised then he felt inside with his father sitting next to him, sitting forward in his suit arms resting on his knees as though at any moment he might reach across the table separating the Hummel's and the Karofsky's and strangle David Karofsky. Kurt was sure the thought had occurred to his father. Meanwhile the Karofsky's in question looked just as uncomfortable as Kurt which was a small comfort. David was sitting in a chair across from his father looking at his letterman jacket like it was the most amazing work of art he'd ever seen, every now and then his eyes would glance in Kurt's direction but immediately go back down when it appeared Mr. Hummel caught him looking at his son. Mr. Karofsky was sitting in a chair across from Kurt dressed in a suit as well looking more relaxed than anyone else but still uncomfortable, he was casting apologetic glances at Kurt's father, questioning glances at his son, and indecipherable glances at Kurt himself. Principal Figgins was sitting in a chair at the head of and between the two parties in question. Miss Pillsbury was standing at the door, present since she was the guidance counselor, Mr. Schue was standing to the right of Figgins and next to Mr. Hummel, and for some unknown reason Coach Sue Sylvester was also present and standing next to Kurt. Kurt, who at this moment was sure this room was too small for all these people and just wanted this to be over with.

"So it seems we have a very serious situation on our hands here," Principal Figgins said.

Kurt barely kept himself from rolling his eyes at that understatement of the year.

"Well perhaps we wouldn't if you would grow a backbone and stop letting students run rampant and control these delinquent youths from bothering my sweet Porcelain," Sue scoffed in disgust.

"Sue please," Figgins said begging the woman to not make this worse.

"She's right," Burt said going with it since the woman seemed to be on his son's side. "And I would say we have more than a serious situation here," Burt said getting well and truly angry. "Mr. Karofsky," he started looking to the man.

"My name's Paul," Mr. Karosky said softly and kindly.

"Paul your kid assaulted my son," Burt said looking at the father. "He detained my son in a private area, then proceeded to assault him, terrify him, mark him," he growled the world mark, "and then had the audacity to take a fucking picture of my distressed son who was scared out of his mind after assaulting him," Burt said practically screaming at the end and glaring at David as though he wished his shotgun were here.

"Dad your heart please," Kurt said softly fretfully.

Burt breathed calming himself down. He patted his son's knee looking at the boy softly. "I'm okay kiddo."

"Porcelain is all this true?" Sue asked laying a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder shocking everyone at her kindness.

"Yes," Kurt whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Oh you poor thing," Emma said rushing forward to hand the boy a kleenex.

"David give me your cell phone right now," Mr. Karofsky said angry. It was clear this was the first he had heard of this. Obviously David had said nothing as to why his father was being called in today.

"Dad I," Dave started but his father interrupted.

"NOW!" he shouted in such a strong dominant tone it made Dave who was also a dominant cringe and Sue a strong dominant straighten as if ready for an attack.

Kurt whimpered at the strong angry dominant tone and Burt, who had been surprised but not as effected due to his own strong dominant nature which was in overdrive right now, moved to sit closer to his son rubbing his arm to calm him. Sue also rubbed his shoulder to calm him. The combined effect of two dominants reassuring the submissive helped to settle him.

Emma, who was a submissive as well, felt the dominant tone from Mr. Karofsky as Kurt did and settled as well under the two reassuring dominant presences that Sue Sylvester and Mr. Hummel presented. Schuester had moved over to make sure Mr. Karofsky was okay and to ensure David followed along to prevent further escalation of a already tense situation.

Mr. Karofksy held out his hand expectantly and David handed over his phone knowing he was done for. That picture had been a weakness. He'd wanted something to remember that moment of his time with Kurt. He shouldn't have taken it, it basically incriminated him but he couldn't stop himself it was a physical need he hadn't been able to ignore.

Mr. Karofksy opened his son's photos and as he came upon the picture a myriad of emotions went through him. As a father he felt shamed and disappointed. As a psychologist he felt confused. As a dominant he felt angered and was hit with a desire to ensure the submissive in the photo who happened to be across from him was okay. He rose and requested permission to approach Kurt. Mr. Hummel eyed him warily and he assured the man he meant no harm. When Burt nodded his assent he walked forward and asked Kurt if he could remove his scarf. That was when Mr. Karofsky knew just how badly his son had hurt his boy. Kurt started crying heavily and Burt hushed the boy and rubbed his back trying to calm him. Kurt's fingers shakily rose as his dad calmed him and he pulled the scarf away. When Mr. Karoksky saw the marks on that pale neck that matched the photo he had to close his eyes to keep control of himself. He thanked Kurt and walked stiffly back to his chair. He couldn't look at his son with as upset as he was.

"Mr. Karofsky as the situation has been made very clear and the allegations have been proven true I'm afraid your son is expelled from this institution and he will have to leave the campus immediately and there will be no possibility of reinstatement," Figgins said with authority.

"I understand," Mr. Karofsky said expecting that outcome after hearing the allegations and seeing the proof himself. He was less worried about the expulsion though and more worried about what Mr. Hummel could do, what Congressman Hummel nonetheless, could do. "Mr. Hummel will you be pressing assault charges against David?" he asked afraid to hear the answer, assault charges would ruin David.

"Absolut," Burt started but suddenly Kurt spoke up intervening.

"No," Kurt said firmly surprising everyone. "No dad don't press charges," Kurt pleaded.

"Son what this boy has done to you is very wrong and he needs to be punished," Burt said upset at the situation.

"No dad," Kurt shook his head, "what David did was wrong I'm not denying that and yes he has harassed me and terrified me and gone out of his way to make my life a living hell," Kurt said making Dave wince at every point. "But he did those things because he was afraid to accept who he was, he did those things because he is confused and in his own way he is scared," Kurt said looking at Dave who looked at him shocked that Kurt wasn't taking this opportunity to nail him to the wall. "I believe you did what you've done because you were confused and scared and didn't know how to accept who you are and serving time won't help you with that but seeing someone and talking to someone will," Kurt said firm in his belief. "I don't want you to press charges dad I just want you to make it so that he has to see someone because he needs to talk to someone, he needs to be educated, and he needs to sort this out before he gets his own soulmate," Kurt pleaded, looking away from Dave and to his father.

Burt sighed looking at his son. Then he smiled and shook his head. He had an amazing kid and so like his mother. "Okay Kurt," he said taking his son's hand, "alright kiddo." He looked over to Mr. Karofsky leveling him with a serious glare. "I won't press charges but on the stipulation that your son get's professional counseling from someone outside his family and that he continue that counseling till he's eighteen, after that he can decide if he still wants or needs to see someone but those are the conditions," Burt said firmly.

"Agreed," Mr. Karofsky said dumbfounded at Kurt's actions. He looked to Kurt to express his thoughts. "Thank you," he said kindly to Kurt, "you are an amazing young man," Mr. Karoksy said sincerely, "thank you for being so kind, so gracious," the man said unable to thank Kurt enough for giving David this break, and a chance to get his life in order.

Kurt just smiled kindly at Mr. Karofsky.

"I'm going to need you to remove your son from my sight," Burt said to Mr. Karofsky, "before I change my mind."

Mr. Karofksy completely understood and got his son up quickly to go. When Dave tried to speak to Kurt Mr. Karofsky forcefully made him walk out of the office shaking his head no sternly. Even if it was a thank you at this point his boy didn't deserve to talk to that kind-hearted boy that he had put through hell.

"Thank you daddy," Kurt said hugging his dad and hiding his face in his father's shoulder taking comfort from the man's strength and warmth, glad that the situation was over.

Burt's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he hugged Kurt to him. "Just like your mother Kurt, just like your mother," Burt whispered in his son's ear making Kurt'hug him harder.

Once the emotions had settled from the tension filled meeting Mr. Hummel looked back to principal Figgins and said, "I need to know what your going to do to ensure nothing like this ever happens again that my kid can come to school everyday and be completely safe and unharmed or he's not coming back."

* * *

The drive home was made in silence. The results of the meeting both expected and unexpected.

"You never had any intention of letting me go back did you?" Kurt asked softly staring out the window.

"I would Kurt if I thought you would be safe but I know you won't," Burt said sadly. "Sure that Karofsky kid is gone but there are plenty of others there that harass you and physically attack you and I know it and you know it," Burt said firmly. "Figgins was as wishy washy and predictable in his inability to promise me you would be kept from harm as I knew he would be, frankly I find that man to be a terrible educator," Burt said disgusted with Figgins and the school.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. On one hand his father was right that Karofsky wasn't his only bully and he was also right that it was extremely likely he would still face bullying even with Karofsky gone, and even Kurt could admit Figgins was a poor administrator but he was still sad to have to leave the friends he'd made. They were what made everything bearable.

"I know you don't want to leave your friends," Burt said like he was reading Kurt's thoughts, "but just think about it son you could make new friends at a better school eh?" Burt questioned trying to get Kurt on board and to be optimistic about some change.

Kurt looked at his dad and he could see how much his dad just wanted to help him. He just wanted him safe and able to learn in peace without being harassed and even Kurt could admit he wanted that too. So maybe going someplace he could get that wouldn't be so bad and he could try for his dad's sake, for his own too really.

"Yeah I could" Kurt said giving in, smiling at his dad. When Burt smiled back at him genuinely happy and relived Kurt knew he was making the best decision by going along with his dad and being optimistic about it.

They pulled in the driveway and parked talking about what to do for lunch and how Burt could show Kurt a good school he'd found over lunch. As they got out of the car and headed up to the front door though a man and woman followed by two boys approached them. For a moment father and son thought they might be the new neighbors moving in across the way. Until one of the boys, the shorter one ran up to Kurt wrapping him in one of the tightest hugs Kurt had ever experienced.

"Oh my god it is so good to meet you," the dark haired boy said and he took Kurt's hand to shake.

Kurt felt a weird sensation as he shook the boy's hand but shook it anyway smiling politely at him a little confused by the overly friendly hello. He turned to look at his dad who looked just as confused. The other boy who was taller, taller than Kurt himself in fact, stuck out his hand to which Kurt took, out of ingrained politeness more than anything else, with his other hand not occupied.

"Hello Mr. Hummel," the man who Kurt presumed to be the two boy's father said to his dad. "My name is Carter Smythe and this is my wife and soulmate Natasha," Carter said introducing himself and his wife while holding out a hand which Burt had started to shake, but his eyes widened at the name.

"Smythe," Kurt said numb all of a sudden as he felt a shock roll through his system setting off all the nerve endings in his body as he shook the taller boy's hand.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe," the boy said smiling a brilliant white smile looking at Kurt like he was the greatest most beautiful treasure he ever laid eyes upon.

"And I'm Blaine," Blaine said his hand still latched onto Kurt's other hand swinging it between them merrily.

Kurt pulled abruptly away from both boys ripping his hands out of their grasp. His blue-green eyes widened in alarm as he still felt shocks through his body a heat rolling through him. He raised his arm with his submissive mark and saw the heart fill in right in front of his eyes. He turned to his father panic stricken feeling like he couldn't breathe. The last thing he recalled was hearing three sets of voices calling out his name and his dad's panicked look as he ran to him, and then it was just all black.

* * *

 **(A/N) I know some of you are going NO! Why did you end it there? It was a good spot to put the break before the next emotional roller coaster so keep calm and carry on as they say.**


	4. Letting Go

**(A/N): Thank you for the kind reviews as well as all the follows and favorites. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.**

* * *

As soon as he had gotten the text message Sebastian had excused himself from class, collected Blaine from his class, and gone to see the headmaster advising him of the current situation. Blaine had gone from confused to be pulled out of class to bouncing along behind Sebastian in his growing excitement. Sebastian himself while remaining outwardly calm was itching to get to Kurt and make sure he was okay especially after all the uneasiness he felt the other day, that lingered through this morning. The headmaster had smiled and congratulated him on finding his missing piece before excusing them for the day asking that Sebastian let him know when his newest soulmate would need to be enrolled for.

"Thank you sir, I will," Sebastian said politely smiling pulling Blaine along as he made his way to the parking lot.

"We found him Seb," Blaine practically squealed as they drove home. "And so quickly its amazing," Blaine said dreamily just imagining the boy in his head.

Sebastian smiled shaking his head at Blaine hoping the boy wouldn't overwhelm Kurt to much, asking for not at all was to much to ask for of that he was certain. As soon as he got home and saw his father he rushed to hug him. "Thank you dad," he whispered.

"No need to thank me for this," Carter said smiling, "I am just glad we were able to find him so quickly, you lucked out again it seems with him being only about 2 hours away," the man said attention drawn for the moment as his submissive made her way down the steps. "If we head out now we should be in Lima before lunch," he said happily kissing his soulmates temple as she walked up hugging him.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart," Natasha said looking at her son, "I know how long you've been waiting for this day."

"Would you like to see a picture of him?" Carter asked knowingly.

Sebastian and Blaine's heads had snapped to the man immediately.

"Show me," Sebastian said firmly as Blaine waited impatiently beside him looking for all the world like a child on Christmas morning just waiting for that gift they really wanted that they just knew they were getting.

Carter pulled the picture out that he had gotten from the investigators and handed it to his son waiting for the reaction.

Sebastian took the picture delicately looking at it with reverence. He gasped at first at the sheer beauty of the boy who was his. He was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in hand smiling at another boy. Sebastian felt a flare of jealousy in his stomach.

"Its just a friend," Carter said knowingly looking at his son whose eyes roamed the picture for every detail it could get.

Sebastian nodded at his father's words, not looking away from the face in the picture, feeling that flare settle but not entirely. He let his fingers trace over the boy in the picture. He had the most beautiful pale skin with eyes that had a color that defied definition. His chestnut hair was styled up in a neat coif and Sebastian could tell the boy had excellent fashion taste from what he could see of the outfit.

"He's so beautiful," Blaine said softly looking at the picture over Sebastian's shoulder taking the words right out of the dominant's mouth. "He looks so sweet," Blaine said adoringly. "That's our Kurt," and Sebastian turned hearing the waver in his submissive's voice.

"Hey its okay we're going to see him soon," Sebastian said soothing his soulmate.

"Indeed we are, let's get a move on boys so you can see Mr. Hummel in more than a picture shall we," Carter said getting everyone moving.

With that the family headed out of the home, Carter slipping into the driver's seat while his wife slid in the passenger seat smiling at him, both of them happy beyond belief for the boys.

Sebastian opened the door letting Blaine have the picture as he slid in the car before running around to the other side and sliding in himself. He took Blaine's hand as they buckled in for the drive hoping they would provide each other some comfort as they anxiously awaited arrival.

"So would you like some tidbits," Carter teased as they travelled along the high way.

Sebastian and Blaine both sat up and immediately looked at the man making him laugh.

"Carter don't tease them," Natasha scolded.

The man ducked at being scolded by his submissive, "alright sorry dear," he said the love for her clear in his voice and eyes. "Well turns out he goes to McKinley," the man started, "and he's in a Glee Club," he paused here as Blaine jumped and squealed in the back seat making him laugh.

"He likes to sing Seb," Blaine latched onto the detail excitedly squeezing his dominant's hand.

"Yes Blaine I heard," Sebastian said teasing making the boy blush at his slight over exuberance.

"His father is Congressman Burt Hummel," Carter said more seriously.

"Interesting," Sebastian said stowing that little tidbit away.

By the time they reached Lima Sebastian had learned where Kurt went to school, of course Sebastian would be moving him to Dalton. That he liked to sing and that he was fond of white chocolate latte's thanks to the coffee shop intel. Who his father was and that his mother had passed away when he was eight at which point Sebastian's own mother had made a comment about the poor dear and how sad that was not to mention tragic for his father. That apparently his father had remarried not long ago connecting with a woman who had also lost her soulmate, and that the union resulted in a older stepbrother for Kurt whom had found his own submissive soulmate.

* * *

The Smythe's pulled up just as it seemed the Hummel's were coming home. Sebastian's first thought was that Kurt's picture didn't do him justice, the boy wasn't just beautiful he was stunning. As they got out of the car he grabbed Blaine's hand and realized his submissive was shaking slightly in nervous excitement he got Blaine to look at him and the hazel eyes calmed as he smiled at Sebastian. When they got close enough though Blaine pulled away running to Kurt pulling him in a hug. Sebastian laughed shaking his head. He approached much more calmly and smiled at Kurt as he took his hand. The connection was immediate and strong. Sebastian felt it wash through him like a calming breeze, like all the pieces were connecting in place. He saw Kurt's eyes widen upon hearing his father introduce himself to Kurt's own dad. He felt the shock roll through his submissive as the connection was made and smiled at him introducing himself. Then suddenly Sebastian felt something he hadn't expected, fear and panic. The connection made Kurt's fear clear as day to him and Sebastian's own heart sped up in response. Before he could do or say anything he saw the boy look to his father and then suddenly his eyes slipped closed and he began to fall. Sebastian knew what it was he'd felt all of it through the newly formed connection that sparked like a live wire between them. The fear, the panic, the shock, the confusion, so many emotions had rolled through his submissive and Sebastian had felt an underlying issue that had already been there but couldn't name because apparently it was all to much and his submissive had passed out.

"Kurt," he cried out quickly catching the brunette before he could crash to the ground. He heard Blaine call Kurt's name as well and quickly put one arm under the boy's legs and one behind his back lifting the limp form into his arms face looking down at the pale boy in concern.

Burt had been confused when the family of four approached him and his son but when the man introduced himself his eyes widened in realization. Kurt's dominant had found him and much faster than Burt could have anticipated. He quickly looked to Kurt just in time to catch his boy look to him panic struck, confused, and scared. "Kurt," he screamed as his son fainted but he pulled up short when he saw the taller pick up his boy.

Burt looked from the boy to the limp form of his son in the boy's arms to the man who had introduced himself as Carter Smythe.

"Perhaps we could go inside to sort this out," Mr. Smythe said trying to keep things calm as the situation went in a direction they hadn't foreseen.

Burt nodded and went to collect his son but pulled up short. The boy holding his son currently glared at him, green eyes hard, as if daring him to try and take Kurt out of his arms. That was when it hit Burt, Kurt had shaken this boy's hand not realizing what he was doing. Kurt had connected to his dominant, to both his soulmates, Kurt wasn't his anymore. He felt himself go pale and nodded turning and moving towards the house to unlock the door.

Sebastian kept a firm hold on Kurt with Blaine tailing closely worrying over the boy in his arms. His father and mother walking behind them. As they entered the Hummel household Sebastian couldn't deny how warm and like a home it felt. He could just feel Kurt's presence in this place.

"Why don't we all take a seat in the living room," Burt said guiding everyone stiffly.

Sebastian followed the man and laid Kurt down on the couch sitting so he could have the boy's head pillowed his lap. Blaine handed him an actual pillow and Sebastian smiled at him placing it under the brunette's head to keep him comfortable. Blaine chose to kneel on the floor by Sebastian so he could be close to his dominant and his other newly acquired soulmate.

Carter and Natasha Smythe sat together on the love-seat while Burt moved to sit in his recliner. For a moment there was silence as the people in the room regarded one another.

"How did you find him?" Burt asked to get the ball rolling.

"Sebastian and Blaine have been connected since they turned sixteen," Carter Smythe said calmly. "They were attending the same school and knew each other," the man smiled at the two boys who were watching Kurt with concern. "That was a year ago," the man said turning back to Burt. "When Kurt turned sixteen yesterday his name changed color as I'm sure you are aware," the man said watching Burt's reactions, "Sebastian woke in the middle of the night feeling the change right away and I immediately had private investigators looking for Kurt and as luck would have it with Kurt not being far away they found him quickly," Carter said smiling. "They actually just confirmed they found him this morning we came right out, the boys were excited to meet Kurt as I'm sure you can tell," he added laughing.

"Why was he scared?" Sebastian asked drawing attention to him even though his gaze was focused on Kurt. "I expected surprise but I saw it in his face and felt it after the connection was made," he said hand moving a stray strand of hair off the boy's forehead, "he was scared." He looked up at Mr. Hummel for an answer.

"Kurt is very independent," Burt said proudly. "He knows who he is and what he wants and he has dreams, big dreams," Burt said softly. "He didn't want to connect right away, he wanted time," Burt said accusingly as if Sebastian had done something wrong and ruined everything by looking for his son. Burt knew that technically wasn't true. Sebastian had every right to search for Kurt and dominant's often did search for their submissive's once of age. Being without them always felt like something was missing so they tried to find them but Burt couldn't help but be angry knowing this wasn't want Kurt wanted. After everything his boy had been through Burt hated that yet another thing was being forced on him.

"He didn't want us," Blaine cried at the words hand unconsciously moving to touch Kurt.

"He did," Burt said feeling bad at having upset the other submissive. He hadn't meant to make it sound like Kurt didn't want them , "just not right away," he stressed.

"Well he has us," Sebastian said firmly. "Blaine and I have been waiting for him, ready to take him into our lives, to love him, and I have been waiting to cherish him and take care of him," he added looking at the pale beauty. "I know things have happened recently to hurt him and I refuse to be away from him and unable to protect him," he said adamantly.

"How did you know?" Burt asked curiously. Something had happened but they weren't connected so how had Sebastian known something happened.

"Apparently whatever it was affected him deeply enough that it caused an unease within me," Sebastian said looking up at his submissive's father. "Even unconnected I was able to know when he needed me but because we weren't connected I had no way of finding him and helping him, it drove me quite mad," the boy said green eyes betraying how deeply unsettled he'd been at being unable to be there for Kurt when he needed him.

A small sound from the previously unconscious boy caught everyone's attention. Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and Sebastian petted he chestnut hair back in a consoling manner. Burt had moved to the edge of his seat but wisely remained put. Now that Kurt had connected to his dominant Sebastian would not take it well if Burt invaded what he believed to be his territory nor would he be welcomed. Kurt had ceased to be just his son and Burt had ceased to be Kurt's primary caregiver the moment he connected. Legally Kurt was bound to Sebastian now and to follow where he directed unless granted otherwise.

"Kurt," Sebastian said that one word holding so much meaning.

Glasz eyes blinked up at Sebastian momentarily confused before the brunette boy remembered everything that had happened. He gasped sitting up quickly wincing when a wave of vertigo hit him.

"Whoa slowly buddy," Burt said reaching out but not touching Kurt.

"Dad," Kurt said uneasily looking at the man he knew and loved.

"Kurt," Sebastian said again firmly not liking when the boy wouldn't look at him. "Look at me," he commanded.

Kurt couldn't fight the directive. Glasz eyes looked over at the tall boy meeting green.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked concerned.

Kurt didn't know how to answer that. So much had happened today and he was so far from alright. He looked back to his dad and moved to hug the man.

"No kiddo you can't do that," Burt said quickly stopping Kurt before he could move from Sebastian. Sebastian was on edge right now and Kurt in another dominant's arms regardless of the fact that it was his father would incite the dominant's jealousy and rage and that was never good.

Kurt's face fell at those words and he looked heart broken. Tears immediately started to fall as Kurt registered the severity of his situation. He was connected. For all intents and purposes he belonged to his dominant soulmate and he could if he felt so inclined keep his father away from him. He looked over at Sebastian, the resentment clear as day in his glasz eyes that had turned a bluish grey in sadness.

Blaine noticed the tension and went to sit on the other side of Kurt. "Hey Kurt," the hazel eyed boy said smiling at the brunette. "I've been looking forward to meeting you," Blaine said softly the love clear as day in his voice. "Your just so beautiful," Blaine said unable to stop himself.

Kurt watched Blaine sit next to him warily. He felt less resentment towards this submissive then he did the dominant on the other side of him. As Blaine spoke up and said he had been looking forward to meeting Kurt the boy couldn't help but smile. Blaine had such an earnest expression combined with his hazel eyes that were open wide with that hopeful puppy eyed look, the one Finn had often used to get Kurt to bake him cookies. Kurt found himself quite enchanted by Blaine ironically enough considering he couldn't stand Sebastian at the moment. At the compliment Kurt's cheeks turned bright red. He preened a little bit unable to help being touched by Blaine's compliment, other than his mother no one had ever called him beauitful.

"You look quite dashing yourself Mr. Anderson," Kurt said softly but clearly smiling beautifully at Blaine. He grabbed a tissue from the nearby coffee table drying his eyes, tears having stopped as Blaine talked to him.

Blaine blushed himself at the compliment but more than that he was enthralled by Kurt's voice. It was absolutely stunning. He couldn't wait to hear the boy sing, "wow," he said not thinking.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously lowering his hand with the tissue to his lap tilting his head slightly.

"Your voice," Blaine said in awe, finding the way Kurt tilted his head adorable.

"What about it?" Kurt asked defensive suddenly, so used to being picked on for his voice and how girly he sounded.

"It's stunning," Blaine said smiling brightly, "like you," he tacked on then ducked his head sheepishly.

Kurt turned red right to the tips of his ears, when Blaine complimented his voice. No one had ever complimented his voice like that. He found his hand linking unconsciously with Blaine's only realizing it when the boy started playing with his fingers.

"Your hands are so soft," Blaine commented absently, "delicate," he said softly, "long fingers," he said curiously, "do you play an instrument?" he asked wondering.

Kurt's eyes sparked at Blaine's comment on his hands reminding the boy of Brittany, whom he adored one of the people he would have missed leaving McKinley. He nodded his head shyly at the question face still flushing as Blaine played with his hand, "the piano."

"Of course," Blaine said like that made perfect sense and he felt like he should have guessed. "I play the guitar," he said enthusiastically, "and sing."

"I like to sing," Kurt said Blaine's enthusiasm catching. "I sing in my school's Glee," Kurt stopped and frowned. "I did sing in my school's Glee Club I don't go there anymore though," he said looking to his dad.

The adults and Sebastian had been watching the exchange patiently and indulgently. Sebastian was glad to see Kurt hit it off with Blaine that would make the transition easier and he could already tell it would be difficult. Some things were going to have to happen Sebastian just knew Kurt wouldn't like.

"You can sing with the Warblers," Blaine said oblivious to all else but Kurt. "Seb and I are both in the Warblers and with a voice like yours you'll be a shoe in," he said optimistically.

"Why don't you go to McKinley anymore?" Sebastian asked. "We've only just meant so you couldn't have been pulled out because of that, what happened yesterday?" Sebastian needed to know, he needed to know what had affected Kurt so deeply, it had been driving him out of his mind with worry and he found not knowing unacceptable.

The question caught Kurt off guard, the surety with which Sebastian asked specifically about yesterday threw him. How did he know? He looked at his father betrayal written on his face.

"I didn't say anything Kurt," Burt said holding his hands up realizing the conclusion Kurt was jumping to. "Your dominant felt uneasy yesterday in response to your stress," Burt explained, "once your of age even if not connected if a submissive experiences a traumatic enough event the dominant is likely to feel something, like shock-waves." Burt looked at Kurt sadly, "you must have been more effected by what happened then you even let on to me for him to feel something," Burt said sad that Kurt hadn't shared with him just how upset he was, and it was a fact Kurt was going to try to hide what happened altogether, if Burt hadn't seen those marks he would have. "You owe it to him to tell him Kurt, he's been worried about you and rightly so," Burt said understanding what Sebastian must have been going through. As Kurt's father it had been hard but as his dominant and not in the loop it would have been much harder on Sebastian.

Kurt felt bad for thinking his father had spoken of such private matter to Kurt without his consent, he should have known his father would never do that. Then he felt worse at his father's hurt tone when he realized Kurt hadn't let him in as much as he could have. Kurt looked at his lap shame coloring his face. There were so many people in the room, he found it hard enough to talk about what happened let alone with a packed living room.

"Mr. Hummel its been quite the drive, perhaps you could provide my parents with refreshments and bring some drinks out for us," Sebastian prompted, feeling Kurt's emotions through the bond and recognizing what his soulmate needed.

Burt smiled at the boy happy to see that he had caught onto his son's distress and responded to it, he nodded his assent rising from the chair. Carter and his wife who had been silent observers thus far got up and let Burt guide them from the room.

Once alone Sebastian lifted Kurt's chin to make the boy look at him once more. "Please tell me what happened beautiful," Sebastian said not really thinking when the pet name slipped through but unwilling to retract it.

Kurt colored but his brows furrowed, not sure how he felt about the sentiment coming from Sebastian. When Blaine had complimented him it felt nice and made him feel warm, loved, desired but with Sebastian a myriad of emotions confused the more pleasant emotions.

"There was a boy at school," Kurt started softly tentative, "he was expelled today," he said feeling important to get that right out. "He's always harassed me from name calling to shoving just stupid childish things and I never let it get to me because I knew he was just being ignorant and childish," Kurt said sadly, "but lately he's been getting worse, meaner, more violent," he said the last word in a whisper. "I always thought he came after me because he didn't like that I liked boys but yesterday I realized it was so much more than that," Kurt said sighing wishing he'd seen something to give him a heads up sooner so he could have avoided the whole incident.

Blaine reached out a hand to clasp Kurt's and smiled at him reassuringly. Kurt smiled back finding the comfort the gesture was meant to give and appreciating it.

"He shoved me yesterday, caught me by surprise and I fell," Kurt continued not letting go of Blaine's hand, "I thought he would walk away after that's what he always did but he didn't he reached down and pulled me up and dragged me to the boys gym locker room, I had no idea why he did," Kurt said glancing at Blaine who looked at him with understanding hazel eyes and nodded for him to go on. When Kurt looked down Blaine looked over at Sebastian fretfully and the dominant smiled trying to reassure the boy he was doing good and helping.

"He trapped me against the lockers and grabbed my arm to read the name of my soulmates, then said he knew it knew by the way I was acting that day his name wasn't on my wrist, asked me if I knew he wasn't sixteen yet which I didn't" Kurt said shaking his head. "Then he said he had to have one taste had to know what was like to be with me just once and that's when I realized I was in real danger, I panicked and tried to get away but he's so much bigger than me and so much stronger," Kurt said a tear rolling trekking down his cheek as Kurt's hand squeezed the tissue he still held in a fist. "He…he kissed me pushed his tongue into my mouth and all I could remember thinking was that it wasn't supposed to be like this," Kurt cried, "my first kiss was supposed to be romantic but I didn't have time to dwell on it because he started rubbing against me, I turned my head sharply to get him to stop kissing me, told him to stop and I tried to struggle but it felt so hard to breathe, to do anything." Kurt paused silent for a few moments. "He was just pushing and rubbing and moaning and I'd never felt so dirty and violated in my life, and I couldn't get away," Kurt said full out crying by now, distraught enough by his memories that he didn't notice Sebastian's hand running soothingly across his back to help him. "He finally must have," Kurt shook his head he couldn't say it. "He groaned and stilled and I remember being so still hoping he would just go away, as he backed away I remember sagging against the lockers in relief till I saw the flash and looked up realizing he had taken a photo of me with my hair messed up, with my clothes wrinkled, with my neck marked up and a flush on my face from the heat and my lips swollen from his unwanted kiss, and I was horrified he had a picture of me looking like that," Kurt said sagging, not realizing he was sagging in Sebastian's arm which was tightly wrapped around him now, soothing touches gone to a protective embrace. "I screamed at him and ran, drove straight home and showered with the water on the highest heat setting I could bare but I just couldn't feel clean, finally I crawled in bed, my dad ended up seeing the marks when he came to wake me for dinner and from there he found out what happened and that's where we were before we meant you, at the school resolving the issue."

Sebastian was seething, he was irate, the uneasy feeling he had yesterday now explained had his blood boiling in rage. The only thing that kept him in check was Kurt. The boy was distraught, he was tired, shamed which he had no business being in Sebastian's book, he was worn down and it was simply unacceptable. Sebastian didn't like the tears that flowed down his submissive's face. He used the hand not connected to the arm tightly wound around the pale boy to brush the tears off those pale cheeks and turn that beautiful face to him. "Never again Kurt," he said the dark rage barely suppressed under the obvious caring and affection, "no one will ever be permitted to hurt you again let alone attempt to violate you in such a manner." Sebastian pulled the boy to him wrapping both arms around him tucking Kurt's head into his neck. He felt the boy tense and could tell he wanted to pull back but Sebastian was not going to let him. Kurt was his submissive and it was about damn time he was allowed to comfort him, to love him like he deserved to be loved. When Kurt tried to pull back as Sebastian knew he would he tightened his hold and breathed the boy in. "I love you my beautiful Kurt and from now on I will always keep you safe and comfortable and you will never have to doubt if you are loved," Sebastian whispered in the boy's ear. Kurt eventually gave in and went limp resting in Sebastian's arms and Sebastian would have crowed in victory except that would have meant releasing Kurt which he wasn't ready to do just yet. Looking over at Blaine he saw the look of horror in his hazel eyes, Kurt's story having affected him just as deeply as Sebastian. Sebastian kept his arms around Kurt but let Blaine clasp his hand with one of his own attempting to comfort both his submissive's and letting Kurt draw comfort from the closeness of both of his soulmates.

* * *

Burt made a pot of coffee providing a cup to Carter and Natasha. The three adults sat at the table silently until Burt felt compelled to speak.

"Kurt's not ready for this," Burt said softly, "he just turned sixteen and this is precisely the scenario he didn't want to face."

Natasha looked to her husband worriedly but Carter smiled patting her hand. "He may not think he's ready but there is a reason those names appear when they do," the man said understanding where Burt was coming from as a father, "I've seen many young couples where the submissive wasn't _ready_ that have turned out quite well."

Burt grimaced but didn't argue, he saw where the man was coming from but he didn't know his son and how stubborn Kurt could be. A trait he'd gotten from him he thought smiling momentarily.

"Believe it or not I thought about approaching you first as a parent," Carter said looking at Burt and at the surprised look he smiled, "I know how it can go but frankly I didn't because Sebastian is 17 now and Kurt has turned 16 he had the right to approach without me coddling and leading the way and after how distressed he was yesterday I couldn't keep him away longer then it seemed strictly necessary, it was torturing him knowing something had happened to Kurt and he couldn't get to him," Carter said looking sadly at his coffee, "I couldn't let that go on longer than it had to."

Burt nodded, he understood that completely. "It surprises me he was able to have such a strong reaction despite the vagueness of it given they hadn't connected," Burt admitted.

"I think these triadic bonds run a little deeper than most," Carter said thoughtful, "I've seen a lot of what might be deemed unusual occurrences or over reactions where Sebastian and Blaine are concerned and after the research into triadic bonds I did myself when Sebastian got two soulmates names on his wrist I believe its due to the nature of those bonds."

Natasha looked from her husband to Burt catching Burt's eye, "is Kurt okay?" she asked fretfully. "Sebastian was quite upset, I've never seen my boy so agitated and restless before, Carter does not exaggerate when he states that not being able to get to your son was literally torturing ours," a tear slipped down her cheek as she spoke.

Burt's brow furrowed and his mouth thinned as he thought about the meeting from this morning, the marks he saw last night, and what his son had been through recently. "I won't go into details because I won't betray Kurt by talking about something very private to him without his knowledge but he was tormented by a boy at school and yesterday things came to a head so to speak and he was violently sexually assaulted," Burt said his own rage at the situation still simmering in him. He had let that boy get off far more lightly then he would have liked, but he'd done it for his son so he couldn't regret it to much.

"Oh my god!" Natasha gasped horrified hand rising to cover her mouth. Her eyes darted to the doorway that led to the living room.

Carter growled upon hearing the recent information but brought an arm up to comfort his wife. "It'll be alright now sweetheart," he soothed her kissing her temple, "Sebastian is with him now he'll be able to protect him and help him through this," he said hoping Sebastian could keep his ire in check. He was going to have some homicidal urges toward the boy who had hurt his submissive of this Carter didn't doubt.

"I was extremely upset when I found out as you can well imagine," Burt said to which the two parents nodded, "but the issue was dealt with this morning not to mine or I think Sebastian's satisfaction but to Kurt's which is what I believe matters most."

Carter wasn't so sure but he would let it be.

"NO! I won't" came Kurt's voice from the other room.

Burt jumped up and ran for the living room and Carter and Natasha followed quickly to help keep things in check.

When Burt got to the living room Sebastian and Kurt were standing facing off and Blaine was looking between the two worriedly.

"What's going on in here?" Burt demanded standing between the two boys so as not to make Sebastian think he was being ganged up on by his submissive and another dominant.

"I was explaining to Kurt that we need to pack some of his things so he can be comfortable at the house till the majority of his belongings can be transferred over," Sebastian explained though his voice said enough that he thought he shouldn't have to. "Kurt is trying to outright refuse to leave," Sebastian said the last part in a dangerously low voice.

Burt paled and looked to his son. He knew there was a high chance when Kurt's dominant found him he would want the boy to move in with him. It was the normal thing actually, the concession Finn had made Rachel was beyond considerate but even that had ultimately not worked as their moving in here this weekend could attest to. By law once connected the submissive had to live with the dominant in a residence of their choosing.

"Kurt buddy," Burt started but the placating only set his son off further.

"How can you side with him," Kurt spat out as though Sebastian were the most offensive person he'd ever meant, "I'm your son you should be siding with me," Kurt added the look of hurt clear as day on his face, "I do not want to move."

"That's not your decision," Sebastian said firmly.

"You don't get to make my decisions," Kurt said back stubbornly.

"That's enough Kurt," Burt said and when those blue-green eyes, Lizzie's eyes, looked at him with such hurt and confusion Burt almost broke but he had to be strong here for his son. "Son be rational your good at that," Burt said smiling, "you know legally your bound to Sebastian now that you've connected and by law you have to reside in the same residence with him, your connection won't allow you to live separately regardless of the law" Burt said rationally himself, "think about it kiddo Finn and Rachel are moving in this weekend and I love that you don't want to leave your family but do you really think we can fit me and Carole, Finn and Rachel, and you and Blaine and Sebastian?"

Kurt's brow furrowed he wanted to argue but he couldn't find any holes in his dad's rationale and whatever else Kurt was he was rational, most of the time. "No," he whispered shoulders slumping.

"So you see its best if you move in with Sebastian and Blaine at his parent's place," Burt said softly even though it killed him to say it.

Kurt started crying again and went to try and hug his dad but Burt backed up. "Kurt please you know we can't right now don't make this harder on me buddy you know I want to too," Burt said pleading with his son. It killed him not to be able to take his baby boy in his arms but right now it would only aggravate a tense situation.

"I DON'T CARE!" Kurt screamed emotions overwhelming him as he full out broke down sobbing trying to move to his father. The brunette felt Blaine grab his hand to keep him from walking and tried to pull away. "Let me go Blaine," the boy demanded tearfully, voice hiccuping.

"Kurt don't do this don't incite something," Blaine pleaded knowing it wouldn't end well. "In a few days when the connection has settled you can see your dad but right now everything is just running a bit high," Blaine said softly.

Sebastian felt his hands curling into fists and his anger trying to overwhelm him at Kurt's reticence. He was trying to keep himself in check knowing it wouldn't help but it was getting harder. Kurt was his soulmate, his submissive, he was HIS dammit!

Blaine saw the tense lines of his dominant's body and got up running a soothing hand down Sebastian's arm smiling when those green eyes found him. "Kurt why don't you let me help you pack some things up," Blaine said turning to the brunette who wasn't looking at anyone by this point only staring sadly at the floor.

"I can do it myself," the boy whispered pulling away and stiffly walking up the staircase refusing to look at anyone, his sniffles from crying clear in the silent room.

Everyone jumped when they heard the door slam upstairs.

"Well son I will say one thing at least one of your soulmates is going to give you a run for your money," Carter said teasingly. "Ouch," he said when Natasha hit his arm.

Sebastian glared at his dad but suddenly a laugh escaped him against his wishes. Okay so he needed that still he hated his dad at the moment. He looked to Blaine and took the submissive in his arms needing the calming influence of one obedient soulmate since apparently the other one was going to test him in every way possible.

Burt had turned and was staring at a photograph in his hands. He walked over to Sebastian and handed the frame towards him. "Take that and put it where he can see it," Burt said firmly, "and so help me god if you hurt my boy I'll get out my shotgun and kill you myself and as congressman I could properly be rid of your body fairly easily," Burt said seriously before walking back in the kitchen.

Sebastian took the photo and then his eyes widened at the threat. He watched the man leave and then look to his dad.

"Don't look at me I'm just the states attorney he's above me pal," Carter said raising his hands in defeat smiling.

Sebastian shook his head and looked down to the photo in his hand. It held what was obviously a younger Burt Hummel who had a big smile on his face and a hand placed gently on a woman's shoulder his eyes looking at her with clear to see love and adoration. She was beautiful and the resemblance to Kurt was uncanny same chestnut hair, same pale skin, same upturned nose, same eyes with that color that defied a definition. She was simply stunning, like his Kurt, and she was smiling with a boy of probably no more than 7 on her lap her face pressed to his love written in every line. The little boy was smiling happily his smile big and bright, eyes like his mother shining at the camera. This was undoubtedly Kurt and his mother and Sebastian found his fingers tracing over the two. For a moment he couldn't imagine the loss Burt must have felt when his soulmate died and part of him gave credit to the man who was probably feeling loss again as Sebastian took his son, his only child, and his wife's legacy. He vowed to let the two see each other again just as soon as the connection settled.

He looked up as though drawn as Kurt descended the stairs with a large suitcase in one hand, a slightly smaller suitcase in the other, a mid-size bag hanging from one elbow, and a small bag hanging on the other arm.

"I did say we would move everything as quickly as can be arranged," Sebastian said.

"Oh this isn't close to everything," Kurt said with a haughty look that said he thought Sebastian was a moron, "but it is what I'll need till everything can be moved since your taking me from my room, my home, my family, my street, and my life," Kurt said sassily.

Sebastian sighed and clutched the picture frame to him. He would see Kurt smile again, he would.

Kurt and his father's goodbye was stilted as neither quite knew what to say or do never imagining they would have to do this so soon let alone today. Burt promised to arrange to see his son as soon as possible and Kurt nodded eyes glistening with unshed tears when he couldn't even hug his dad goodbye. Carter and Natasha headed out first to open the car.

"That's a Porsche," Kurt said starring at the vehicle, "that's a Porsche Cayenne Turbo S," Kurt said admiring the vehicle as he approached it.

"Oh I like this one he's a keeper," Carter said smiling at Kurt.

Kurt managed a small smile back and the family counted that as a win as they loaded his bags in the trunk. Once everyone was seated with Blaine sitting between Sebastian and Kurt because Kurt wanted to sit by the window and Blaine was a good buffer they started the drive home.

Kurt started crying at some point though he couldn't have told you precisely when. He was leaning against the door staring out the window watching his home and his father get further away from him and the tears just fell. They were silent tears, not the loud sobs of earlier, as though his mind and body had accepted what was happening and mourning what was lost. Kurt watched the homes get bigger and grander till they pulled down a subdivision full of large scale homes he didn't even know existed. They passed a gate and Kurt marveled at the huge house the car stopped in front of. His tears had stopped for the time though the dried tracks could be seen on his cheeks and he didn't feel compelled to wipe them away. He slid out of the car as his bags were unloaded and Blaine grabbed his hand guiding him along behind Sebastian into the house. Kurt took everything in with a sort of sedate reaction, letting things go by him instead of fighting. After a long flight of stairs and a trip down multiple hallways they arrived at a set of double doors. Sebastian pushed them open walking inside and beaming at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt through the doors and Kurt just looked around.

"This is the suite where Blaine and I stay and now you," Sebastian said happily.

Kurt looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"I know its a bit to adjust to but you'll get used to it," Sebastian said with ease. He guided Kurt through the outer room that appeared to be a seating area that contained a three person sofa and oval coffee table with two end tables on either end of the sofa, with a 60 inch flat screen across from the sofa. and then pushed open a set of doors that led into the bedroom.

The bedroom area held a beautiful California king silver and mirrored four poster canopy bed with matching silver and mirrored nightstands on each side. Beautiful glass lamps sat on each nightstand to light the area at night, it had a rustic glamour feel to it. Diagonally across from the bed sat what looked to be a very comfy padded armchair with a elegant white glass enamel side table with a small lamp. The spot looked perfect for curling up with a good book and cup of tea. French doors sat across from the bed that led out to a decent sized private balcony which was covered and had a glorious view of the pool and hot tub in the back yard of the estate. On the balcony sat four teak armchairs with patterned upholstery in coastal colors to compliment the wood of the furniture. A chic glass coffee table sat between the four armchairs, two on each side it. Stylish geometric railings surrounded the balcony.

A door to the right of the bed led into the bathroom. Inside the all-white bathroom was a huge over sized shower that had to be ten feet long with simple tiles with a herringbone pattern and a corner bench built into it, with triple body spray jets along the wall and a matching set of chrome faucet and shower head, all enclosed with a large glass partition. In front of the glass partition of the shower sat an elegant white deep tub of molded stone with a mounted tub faucet and shower wand in the same stylish chrome finish as the shower. Across from the shower and tub were three washing stations with quartz counter tops and accented with chrome hardware, a white washed mirror above each station, and triple light sconce above each mirror also with a chrome finish. A floor to ceiling storage tower separated each vanity for towels and products of the person to whom the vanity belonged. Two of the vanities were obviously occupied with each one showcasing the items of the person to whom that vanity belonged giving each its own personality. The third was clean yet empty as though waiting for someone to claim it and personalize it. Chrome hooks were mounted to the wall for easy robe or towel access and a chic crystal bead chandelier sat over the soaking tub giving the area an elegant and glamorous feel.

A doorway off to the left of the washing stations led into a a huge walk-in dressing room with tons of storage for clothes and accessories. Some of the space was taken up with Blaine and Sebastian's clothes but there was a good deal of space for Kurt to put his things. Inside this walk-in dressing room was a small window as well as comfy chairs to sit while putting on shoes or just to relax while trying things on. The space was easily large enough to accommodate two people at once. While back in the bathroom there was a set of french doors to the right of the tub that led out to a small balcony which appeared to connect to the balcony off the bedroom.

Through out the seating area, bedroom, and bathroom was a beautiful hardwood flooring with a driftwood look that provided a natural backdrop and complimented the furniture and coloring of the rooms. A neutral colored cozy area rug sat under the bed adding a touch of warmth. There was a multitude of windows and overall the place was stunning, absolutely gorgeous, and were the circumstances different Kurt would have been in seventh heaven. However, circumstances being what they were all he could feel as he was led about and looked around was lost.

He saw who he presumed to be a butler or some sort of house servant bring his bags in and place them in the sitting room. He stared at his bags not accepting that he was expected to sleep here with Sebastian and Blaine. Sebastian moved past Kurt and placed a frame on the small enamel table by the padded chair. Blue-green eyes looked questioningly at the other boy.

Sebastian watched a myriad of emotions cross Kurt's face as Blaine showed him around their suite. He had noticed the way Kurt looked at the small sitting area and could tell the boy was already fond of it, he wondered if reading was a passion for Kurt. After Blaine's grand tour Kurt stood on the side of the bed closest to the little table and padded chair sitting area with a hand holding one of the bed post as though he might collapse without it staring somewhat vacantly at the balcony. He had watched their butler place his bags in the seating area and seemed in disbelief. Sebastian walked past Kurt to get his attention and placed the picture frame Burt had given him on the small table by the padded chair. If Kurt like to curl up with a book he would have the perfect view of this picture when doing so. When those beautiful eyes looked at him questioning he gestured for him to come over and look.

Kurt walked over to where Sebastian stood and looked at him warily before looking down at the picture he had saw him place down. The moment Kurt saw it he grabbed it and picked it up. A wounded sound escaped him as he collapsed into the chair staring at that picture. More tears made fresh tracks down his face.

"I know this is new for you," Sebastian said kneeling in front of the boy placing a hand on his knee rubbing gently. "I know this is a lot to take in and a lot of changes all at once and that adjusting is going to take time," he added softly lifting up to bring a hand to Kurt's cheek brushing the tears away. "Just give things a chance Kurt, give me a chance, let me and Blaine be there for you, with you, let us care and love you," the boy said firmly but kindly, "I promise you won't regret it."

"Its not like your giving me much choice," Kurt said sadly, grief over the life he was loosing overwhelming his anger for the moment.

Sebastian rose sighing, begrudging acceptance was the best he was going to get he could tell. If Kurt needed to make him the bad guy right now he'd let him for now. "Let's get you unpacked," he said moving to bring the bags in the bedroom.

"Could you and Blaine just leave me alone for awhile," Kurt said looking at the picture. "I'm capable of unpacking my stuff and Blaine has pretty much shown me around so I know where to put things," the boy added really wanting them to go.

"Kurt I'd really rather spend—"

"Please," Kurt said voice breaking on that one word.

"Okay," Sebastian relented, "let us know if you need anything," he said walking over and placing a kiss on Kurt's head. He felt Kurt tense beneath him and soldiered through it. "Come on Blaine," Sebastian said holding a hand out for the boy who had been silently sitting on the bed watching the exchange thus far.

Blaine slipped off the bed taking Sebastian's hand. He looked at Kurt sorrowfully but the boy wouldn't grace either of them with eye contact at the moment.

Sebastian pulled the curly haired boy out of the room shutting the door behind him. He waited for a few moments and guided Blaine downstairs. As he hit the bottom step he felt a sharp pain in his heart and knew it was Kurt and that he wasn't hurt just emotionally torn, woefully upset, and Sebastian hated that but he knew he needed to let the boy be for now.

* * *

The moment Kurt heard the footsteps of Blaine and Sebastian fade away he broke down. Sobs escaped him uncontrollably and he clutched the picture to his chest letting the tears come. It was a good half hour before the tears started to dry up. Kurt sniffled trying to pull the tatters of himself together. He placed the picture frame down and walked to his bags, sighing he picked up the bags and took them to the bathroom. Grabbing the smallest bag he walked over to the empty vanity and carefully began pulling out his products. He started placing his facial creams and cleansers in order and then lined up his hair products along with brush and comb, slowly the vanity began to reflect the persona of its owner much like the other two reflected their owners. He looked at himself in the mirror and winced at how awful he looked. His face was red and blotchy and his eyes were red rimmed and agitated from so much crying. After setting his stuff out he turned the water on splashing his face and cleaning himself up a bit. He felt a little more human after and took his bag of clothes into the walk-in dressing room. He half halfheartedly began to hang his clothes up in the empty space.

Once all of his stuff was put away he stowed his bags away and walked back out to the bedroom. He took one look at the bed and shuddered and immediately moved forward opening the french doors to step out on the balcony. He let himself slide into one of the arm chairs amazed at how comfortable they were. Glasz eyes roamed over the property. The pool was quite beautiful with lush greenery surrounding it and a little man-made waterfall. It went deep enough to have a diving board which Kurt liked, he always thought pools that only went to 5 feet deep weren't really pools, of course this was Ohio not a lot of people had them in the first place. The hot tub looked incredibly tempting and if weren't for the fact that Kurt would have to face people to get to it he might consider it.

The boy sat out there for a what must have been over an hour because the daylight started to shift as the sun began its descent. It was obviously getting closer to evening time. He heard a door inside and tensed immediately. When he saw Sebastian's mother Natasha appear he relaxed a bit.

"I always liked this balcony," she commented, "it has by far the best view." She smiled at Kurt moving to sit in the chair next to him. "I thought I'd come see how you were settling, see if you were hungry," she said softly. Kurt's stomach chose that moment to growl, and really since a piece of strawberry cheesecake that morning was all he had eaten that day it was no wonder his stomach was protesting. She laughed congenially and patted his knee. "Why don't we get you something to eat eh?"

Kurt nodded softly and followed her up and out of the room. Now that he was paying bit more attention he was able to take in the grandness of the house. When they got to the kitchen though he was floored. The kitchen was one of Kurt's favorite rooms since he loved to cook, and this kitchen was a dream to him. The granite counter tops beautifully matched the white of the cabinets with nobs and handles that gave it chic country feel with a bit of antique elegance. The double door stainless steel refrigerator stood off to the side with two small cabinets above it. Across from the fridge was an island with a bar that wrapped around with three very comfy looking bar stools. The gas range stove sat in in the middle of the island counter with decent counter space on either side for when cooking. There was a double oven one on top of the other across from the other end of the island bar. Two tall cabinets were set above the ovens. Then a large area with sink and dishwasher was next the the ovens. There was a thin floor cabinet and drawer then the stainless steel dishwasher and a wide large cabinet above. The sink was strategically next with two cabinets of course underneath and a giant window over the sink so one could look outside and enjoy the view while cleaning. On the other side of the sink was tons of counter space with nicely sized cabinets up top going with the curve in design and a row of drawers next to the cabinets under the sink followed bye one of those corner swinging cabinets and then two more cabinets with drawer above them before meeting the wall. Three hanging lights hung over the bar with fiver overhead small lights ensconced in the ceiling in the kitchen. There was a nice hardwood flooring through the kitchen and the eat in nook across from it.

The eat in nook had a beautiful round dining table with whimsical scrolled legs and sturdy hardwood base all in an antique ivory color with a round fine grained top of a darker cherry color. Three of the chairs around the table were occupied and the chairs themselves matched the table with the bases and sides being the same ivory color and the seats and backs the same cherry color as the top of the table. The set was gorgeous and went so well with the kitchen. Kurt gave props to the interior designer whom he figured was probably Natasha. A buffet that matched the dining table sat to the side, it had two cabinets and two drawers with a tray sitting on the wood above. The bay windows in the eating area provided wonderful natural lighting giving the area a homey feel.

Sebastian noticed Kurt first and got up. "Come here and sit down Kurt," Sebastian said taking the boys arm and guiding him into a seat between him and Blaine. "You must be starving," he added encouraging the brunette to partake of the food on the table.

Blaine looked over smiling at Kurt sweetly as the boy entered and Kurt couldn't help but smile back as Sebastian guided him into his seat. Kurt gathered up some fruit and veggies from the center of the table along with some dip and started to nibble on the food somewhat uncomfortable in the presence of people he still considered strangers. He tensed automatically upon feeling Sebastian's hand brush his back as the boy placed a hand on the back of his chair but tried to make himself relax when it was obvious the hand wasn't going anywhere and neither was Sebastian for that matter.

"Here you go sweetheart," Natasha said putting a cup of steaming liquid in front of Kurt, "some nice jasmine tea for you," the woman said smiling brightly at the youngest boy.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly, adding some Splenda and honey to the tea and taking a small sip. The taste and warmth bringing a small genuine smile to his face as it just so happened that jasmine tea was his favorite. Even though the smile was small and over such a small thing since it was the first genuine smile Kurt had given since entering the house the family took it as a win, albeit a small one.

The next couple hours were spent enjoying a light snack while telling Kurt about the neighborhood and the new school he'd be attending. Blaine was more than happy to tell Kurt all about Dalton while Sebastian and the adults smiled at his exuberance.

"What extra curricular activities did you engage in at McKinley Kurt," Carter Smythe asked interested.

"I was on the football team briefly my sophomore year as the kicker," Kurt said, "but I didn't really enjoy it so I ended up dropping it," he said shrugging, "I was a better Cheerio anyway," he added.

"A Cheerio?" Natasha asked, "is that a cheerleader?"

"Yeah," Kurt said smiling, "I'm on the Cheerios, we are, well I guess I'm not really a part of them anymore," he said smile disappearing, "their a nationally ranked cheer team," he said finishing his thought, "the coach, Coach Sylvester is a little crazy but she get's results."

"Sue Sylvester?" Carter questioned. When Kurt nodded the man shuddered making Kurt smirk at the woman whose reputation proceeded her.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was trying not to get a boner thinking of his Kurt as a cheerleader, in a uniform doing all kinds of moves, and dammit now he had a boner at the table with his parents. The way his dad smirked at him made Sebastian positive the man knew just what thoughts were going on in his head.

"You said you were in Glee," Blaine piped up, "what's your range?"

"I'm a countertenor," Kurt said. Sebastian whistled causing everyone to look at him.

"Countertenors are rare and highly coveted in show choir our council is going to want to snap you up for sure," Sebastian said knowingly.

It was strange to Kurt to think a group would aggressively pursue him for his voice when Mr. Schue had been more than happy to pretend Kurt didn't exist.

"When will I start Dalton?" Kurt asked wearily.

"Well the year is up next week so we'll wait and start you at the school for Senior year," Carter said. "I'll pull your grades but from the information your dad sent over leaving McKinley early won't hurt you or hold you back with the GPA you have and plus with the incident that occurred," he sad glossing over it knowing Kurt wouldn't want to talk about it, "you'll be fine."

"That gives you a week to hang out with us adults while they finish Junior year," Natasha teased Blaine and Sebastian making the former pout and the latter glare at the idea of having to be way from their newest soulmate while they finished Junior year.

Time seemed to go by while the family chattered on learning about their newest member and in turning filling him in on all the things about them. Kurt got to hear about how Carter and Natasha meant when he was vacationing in France and that besides Sebastian they had two more children. Their first born Adrien lived in New York and despite extensive searching had yet to find his submissive soulmate. Their second child Eila, a submissive, was currently attending college over in France and she had also not yet meant her soulmate but she wasn't searching them out at present either. The family mentioned how excited both siblings would be to meet Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but think when they mentioned Sebastian's sister how she was doing what he'd wanted to do, he kept the thought to himself though. The brunette learned how Blaine and Sebastian meant quite by accident at school in a manner similar to some of his friends at McKinley including his stepbrother. Kurt told the Smythe's about his mother's passing and how his dad meant Carol and how Finn became his step-brother and how he meant his submissive soulmate Rachel. Kurt learned Blaine had an obsession with bowties and hair gel the latter he had smacked Sebastian on the shoulder for and that Sebastian had an obsession for lacrosse and Blaine to which Blaine had blushed. At that moment they had both assured Kurt though they were super happy to have found him and connected, and that he was here. They both leaned in at the same time to kiss an unsuspecting Kurt each catching a cheek making the boy turn beet red. Natasha had grabbed her phone with super human speed, in Kurt's opinion, to quickly snap a picture of the moment saying it was just too cute. It had gotten late without anyone knowing.

Kurt, who had told everyone about his love of cooking, was snatched up by Natasha to help her make dinner while the rest of the boys were shooed off to clean up and make themselves useful as she put it.

"I know things are overwhelming right now," Natasha said as she and Kurt moved around the kitchen cooking like a well oiled machine despite Kurt being new to this kitchen and having only just meant the woman. "But I really do think that if you give yourself the chance you could be happy with my son and Blaine," she said sincerely.

Kurt looked at her and took a moment to think about his response. "It isn't that I didn't want to find them or connect," Kurt said trying to explain his jumbled feelings. "Its just I wanted to control my own life for a while, graduate high school, go to the college of my choice and graduate from there and become a successful professional," he said passionately, "like your daughter is doing," he added in a whisper. "I also didn't want to have to leave my dad till I left for college," Kurt added sadly, "it was just him and me after mom died and we've always been there for one another and it was going to be hard enough to separate when I went to college but now we've had to do it so much sooner not to mention the traditional Friday night dinner I'm missing out on with him right now," Kurt said bitterly as he continued the food preparation he was working on his love of cokking not being able to make him feel better about not being with his dad. "I feel like I won't be able to do everything I wanted with my life anymore," Kurt said putting down the things he was doing, "not a real big fan of the idea of living my life and doing things by committee," he said sourly thinking about how with one word Sebastian could pretty much stop him from doing what he wanted.

Natasha understood, Kurt was an independent and free spirit, like her daughter, and he was scared Sebastian was going to try and tie him down or tame him. She wanted to tell him otherwise but it was likely that to a certain degree her son would do just that. It was who he was, he had to have control of his submissive's but not just because of the control factor but because it made him feel more capable of protecting them that way. She wasn't sure what to say to Kurt knowing that telling him that would make him feel no better right now.

"Well how bout we focus on the good things," she said trying to be cheerful, "like how happy I am to finally have someone who can help me and carry their own in the kitchen," she said laughing.

Kurt smiled at her appreciating the attempts to try and make him feel better even if they didn't really work and to make him feel included. Between the two of them dinner was done in no time and suddenly everyone was back at the table plowing in to dinner. Dinner was a mostly silent affair though there were plenty of compliments on the food. Kurt was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the time passing by till dinner was over. In his attempt to stall being alone with Sebastian and Blaine for as long as possible Kurt offered to do most of the clean up duties after dinner earning Natasha's love and eternal gratitude since in her words no one else ever offers to which all the other boys looked away in shame. Eventually though he had no choice but to follow Sebastian and Blaine to their suite. He found himself fidgeting nervously until Blaine took his hand trying to provide some comfort as Sebastian led the way.

"We always wash together," Blaine explained as Sebastian headed for the bathroom immediately upon entering the suite and Blaine pulled Kurt to follow.

Sebastian had already started disrobing when Blaine pulled Kurt in to the luxurious bathroom and the boy looked up smiling at Kurt unable to hide the desire to see under the boy's layers.

"Can't I wash alone?" Kurt ask eyeing the situation warily.

"Kurt I really feel that you'll acclimate better if you try to adjust to our routine sooner rather than later," Sebastian said turning the water on for the tub adding some salts and bubbles for fun.

Kurt disagreed, and the look of horror at the idea that he was expected to get naked with two people who were still strangers to him no matter what his wrists said showed that clearly, but he recognized a loosing battle when he saw one.

Blaine smiled letting Kurt's hand fall and managed to disrobe in record time excitedly hopping into the obscenely luxurious shower. Kurt feels his eyes trail Blaine despite the fact that he can feel he's red as a tomato and not really ready for all this in his opinion. Blaine is a bit shorter than Kurt but more muscular and and definitely more tan and really very handsome with his short dark curls. Sebastian disrobed as well climbed in the tub and though Kurt's less inclined to look at the dominant, who is single handily in Kurt's opinion ruining his life, his eyes do eventually flicker that way and Sebastian seemed prepared for that as green eyes lock onto Kurt's blueish-green ones staring at him boldly as the boy stands in the growing water level. Sebastian is a good few inches taller than him and quite muscular as well. He's not as tan as Blaine but not nearly as pale as Kurt either. The tall boy holds out a hand indicating for Kurt to join him and its on the tip of Kurt's tongue to protest but the look on Sebastian's face clearly explains he won't like the results if he does and the overall outcome won't change only the way in which they get there.

Kurt sighs and begins to shyly disrobe. Shaking hands gently untie his scarf pulling it from his neck and he resolutely doesn't look up at the response. Blaine can't help but gasp when he sees the marks on Kurt's neck from the assault he spoke of, he looks at Sebastian worriedly as the boy growls. Sebastian himself is seething at those marks and is now, if it were possible, more anxious to have Kurt in his arms.

Kurt studiously ignores the sounds and gazes he can feel causing his skin to prickle in unease. He shimmies out of his skinny jeans nervously trying to be clinical about all this lest he lose his nerve completely. He's never been naked in front of anyone and he doesn't exactly feel adequate to the bodies he's being measured against. Fingers numbly undo the buttons on his shirt and he's amazed he's able to complete the task with the internal freak out he has going on right now. As the layers come off other bruises from locker checks and dumpster tosses make themselves known and only makes Kurt more self conscious knowing their seeing the marks of his inability to protect himself which will only ignite Sebastian's protective instincts, something Kurt had wanted to avoid. Finally just his boxer briefs remain and though they don't leave a whole lot to the imagination there his last layer of protection. Feeling that its probably like ripping off a band-aid Kurt quickly pulls them down and stands finally completely naked. He wishes he could calm his nerves or stop his shaking but his attempts so far are not working.

"Hop in," Sebastian says hand still held out for Kurt to take.

Kurt really wants to tell Sebastian to take a flying leap or just ignore him entirely and join Blaine in the spacious shower but neither of those scenarios will end well for him. Slowly he reaches out and let's Sebastian take his shaking hand clasping his own tightly around it and helping Kurt climb into the water. His heart feels like its going to jack rabbit right out of his chest with how fast its going and his anxiety only continues to ratchet up with each passing moment. Kurt feels muscular arms entwined with his wrap around him to hug him tightly to the body behind him and tenses.

"Relax beautiful," Sebastian whispers dropping a kiss on Kurt's shoulder and gently lowering them both into the water. Once submerged Sebastian pulls till Kurt is leaning against him. He swears he's never seen anything more beautiful than the boy in his arms. The marks littering his pale skin have Sebastian's protective instincts in overdrive. He's trying to keep himself as in check as possible but to a certain extent he just can't. He needs Kurt close, needs to know that he can protect him now.

Sebastian is keeping his libido in check, and its taking everything to do so. He does not want to scare Kurt but he wants to get the boy comfortable around him and Blaine, to get him able to open up, and he simply wants to be close. He feels his lips drawn to the column of Kurt's neck lightly kissing the marks there as though he could erase them with his lips alone. He feels a shudder pass through the boy in his arms and smiles knowing he's found a weak spot. He grabs the soft microfiber wash cloth submerging it and using it to wet Kurt's skin. Running the cloth across shoulders and back, arms and neck. He keeps his pace deliberately slow and gentle to relax the boy. He eventually adds soap and begins to wash Kurt running the clothe along his back and shoulders down his arms and across his chest. He lets his hands sink into the water running the cloth over Kurt's abdomen and thighs massaging soothingly into tense muscles. He purposely doesn't touch Kurt in one area knowing the boy isn't ready, this is as far as they go right now. He just keeps cleaning until he's just massaging and when he feels Kurt loosen he presses sweet and tender kisses to each bruise and blemish on the pale canvas of his body. Kurt is truly the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, he wants to hurt the one who put such marks on his pale beauty but he satisfies himself knowing Kurt is safe with him now.

Kurt feels the tension easing from his muscles despite himself as Sebastian methodically washes him. He feels the warm water and firm but gentle touches doing exactly what their meant to, loosening him up and relaxing him. The day has been long with emotion running on high and Kurt is emotionally and physically worn out by this point and though he doesn't want to he finds comfort in letting go and relaxing. He knows in his subconscious down to his soul, like he knows his name, that Sebastian won't let anything happen to him and won't harm him. He doesn't want to trust this boy but instinct wins out in exhaustion. Kurt feels drowsiness creeping in as he lets his limbs loosen and relax the warm water soothing him. He doesn't tense as Sebastian places tender kisses to his skin to tired to fight right now.

Sebastian senses the tiredness taking over, truthfully he'd counted on it. He let's Kurt's head slide to rest against his shoulder kissing the boy's temple. After cleaning Kurt's hair and using the shower wand to rinse it so that he has to move the boy relatively little he finds himself simply sitting enjoying having the boy pressed to him. Eventually he knows they need to get out and when he whispers to Kurt its time to get ready for bed the boy is sleepy enough to need a bit of prompting and the exhaustion combined with his now relaxed state makes the brunette docile enough to allow Sebastian some leeway with him. After drying and dressing in some pajamas. Sebastian gets Kurt to the bed situating him so that Sebastian can spoon behind him and no sooner has he gotten Kurt situated and he notices the boys eyes close in sleep. Blaine has climbed in facing Kurt taking one of his hands to hold while he sleeps.

"You used that lavender aromatherapy that helps induce sleep in the water didn't you," Blaine says no trace of upset at Sebastion's slight deviousness.

"I wanted him to relax and to be able to sleep and to see how soundly he could sleep with us without putting up a fight about it first," Sebastian said shrugging. "Breaking through his reticence is not going to be easy," the boy murmured slipping the covers over them.

"We'll make him see," Blaine said softly smiling while brushing stands of Kurt's hair from his face. "He really is so beautiful," Blaine said adoringly looking at that pale face in sleep, it reminded him of all the paintings of angels he'd seen.

"Willful and stubborn too," Sebastian grumbled, "but yes he is quite the beauty," he admitted kissing the pale cheek that had a slight flush from the heat of the bath.

"I love him so much already," Blaine whispered.

"I do too," Sebastian said before sleep claimed him, "I do too."


	5. Learning and Understanding

Sebastian came awake slowly enjoying the body spooned close to him. A scent new to him, like New England lavender, wafted over him filling him, he instantly remembered and smiled. God Kurt smelled good, he couldn't help the arm that tightened lightly around the waist it was currently slung across. He was also incredibly adorable cozied up to Blaine as he was. Blaine was still holding the hand he'd taken last night and their heads were close and Blaine was slightly curled into the taller boy. Blaine often got cold so it didn't surprise Sebastian in the least that he had curled into Kurt for the added warmth he provided. Sebastian let the stands of chestnut hair tickle his face, his hair was so soft he thought immediately followed by god so is his skin as he let his lips linger by the nape of Kurt's neck pressing gently to the skin there. That was when Sebastian felt it, a feeling like needles pricking him making him uncomfortable. He raised up slightly and noticed the furrow in Kurt's brow immediately followed by a flinch of limbs that jostled Blaine who was curled into him waking the boy.

"Wha?" Blaine started questioningly head popping up eyes sleepily looking around, curls everywhere.

Sebastian might have laughed at how funny he looked if he weren't clued in to the obvious distress Kurt was in. It all happened within manner of seconds from the feeling he got, to the furrow, to the flinch, to Blaine drawing his attention, to suddenly Kurt shouting trying to bolt up, and when he couldn't because Blaine was holding his hand and Sebastian's arm was wrapped around his waist the boy went straight into panic mode.

 _"I have to have one taste"_

 _"Say my name like that again Kurt"_

 _The touches holding him down, pressing him in, he couldn't breathe, he was going to be sick, he needed to get away._

"Stop, get off!" Kurt shouted trying to bolt up but unable to raise himself due to restricting limbs on him. He freaked not remembering where he was and who those limbs belong to. He started thrashing, "leave me alone, get off of me," he cried out eyes wide in fear, "stop touching me," he pleaded voice breaking on the last word tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Blaine let him go," Sebastian said, acting quickly, pulling the boy away before he'd finished speaking. He couldn't calm Kurt like this he needed freedom and space or he was going to be trapped in his own mind.

Blaine flinched at the tone dropping Kurt's hand like he'd been burned. Had he hurt him?

Sebastian sat up and away but close, "Kurt," he said tone commanding, "look at me."

Kurt new that tone his body responded instinctively. Luminescent blue eyes snapped to Sebastian.

Sebastian had hoped the tone alone would bring him back but when those beautiful eyes snapped to him there was a wild fear there that said complete recognition had not kicked in. It broke something in him to see Kurt look at him that way even though he knew it wasn't him Kurt was seeing that way, he never wanted this beautiful boy to look at him that way.

"Beautiful come on," Sebastian said placating feeling something stretched thin in him, "I'm here and no one is going to hurt you." A sigh of relief escaped the green-eyed boy unwillingly as recognition came to those blue eyes that turned to that more blue-green color of calm clarity, then the startlingly almost luminescent blue of fear that had been there.

Kurt felt his body sink into the comfortable bed, his hands feeling the softness of the quality Egyptian cotton sheets he was laying on, as slowly his nightmare receded and reality came forth. He remembered the meeting with his dad yesterday morning and coming home only to be bombarded by soulmates he'd had no interest in meeting, and then being hauled off from everything he knew to a new town and home. His eyes glanced around until he found himself looking into concerned green eyes. He couldn't look at him and see that concern so he looked away only to land on fretful hazel eyes.

Blaine was agitated and fretful. To be woken so abruptly and then Kurt's shout of fear had struck him to his core. The hazel eyed boy twisted his hands wanting to reach out and touch Kurt but afraid of doing so at the same time and knowing he wasn't supposed to. His dominant said to let him go and he was nothing if not obedient.

"I'm okay," Kurt whispered looking at Blaine though he seemed to be saying it as much for his own sake as for Blaine's.

"You were dreaming about the assault weren't you," Sebastian said moving to the blue-eyed boy reaching out a hand to pet his hair back off his face.

"It's none of your business," Kurt snapped out emotions overwhelming him, "and stop touching me," he added sitting up quickly, slapping Sebastian's hand away, and sliding back on the bed away from the dominant.

"Kurt stop," Sebastian ordered eyes narrowing, green glittering ominously.

Blaine looked between the two, he knew Kurt wasn't entirely happy with recent events but he had hoped the boy would at least work at it and give in just a bit but giving an inch didn't seem to be in Kurt's play book.

Kurt's body had stopped at the tone. It was an instinct thing and he hated it. All dominants had it, a certain something they could choose to lace into their voice so that it came out in a tone submissive's couldn't disobey. Every instinct and nerve in their body submitted to it and in this one thing Kurt was like every other submissive. Blue-green eyes looked at Sebastian hatefully. He hated that this boy had this power over him he couldn't stand it but at the same time he couldn't fight it.

"Blaine why don't you go start the coffee," Sebastian said carefully glancing at Blaine with a sweet smile before the stern look was back and leveled at his more mule headed soulmate.

While the tone made it a suggestion Blaine had been with Sebastian long enough to know it was anything but a suggestion. He nodded his head softly and in an attempt to ease a tense situation he leaned over nuzzling Sebastian. It had the desired effect and limbs uncoiled as Sebastian gave him the affection he craved right back kissing him softly. Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt and it seemed Kurt's lingering resentment of his dominant did not extend to Blaine as just as with Sebastian Kurt cracked and offered the boy a small smile. Feeling as though he had done all he could to help Blaine eased off the bed and quietly exited the bedroom closing the door behind him. He sighed leaning against it momentarily and headed out of the seating area and down to the kitchen to start the coffee.

"We're going to get a couple things straight right now," Sebastian said getting off the bed and standing at the end of it. When Kurt huffed and went to move Sebastian snapped, "I didn't say you could move Kurt so stay where you are," he said not leaving the directive up to choice.

Kurt adjusted so he was sitting in the middle of the big bed glaring hatefully at the boy standing and looking at him. "You know using that advantage you have to constantly keep me doing what you want is only going to foster my hatred of you and make me resent you more than I already do," Kurt bit out.

"I'm using it right now because your being purposefully difficult and leaving me no choice," Sebastian snapped back. "Now as I said we're going to get a couple things straight," the boy reiterated, "and first is that you are my soulmate and my submissive and everything regarding you will always be my business." The boy took a moment to let those words sink in the thick head of his stubborn soulmate. "Despite the rocky start I still love and care about you, I've waited for you for quite some time dreaming of the day you'd be in my life, Blaine and I have always felt something was missing till you came along," Sebastian added sadly. "Even though you seem hell bent on making this transition as difficult as possible we could not be happier to have you with us finally and if you would take a moment and give us a chance you would see how happy you could be here, with us, where you belong," he said moving closer to the bed.

Kurt wanted to say he didn't want to be here with them but after having meant Sebastian and Blaine he couldn't because try as he might to fight this connection he did feel connected. He felt more than connected to Blaine and even though it irritated him to no end he felt connected to Sebastian too and the idea of telling either of them he didn't want them was painful, he couldn't say it and it wouldn't be true even if he could get it out.

"I," Kurt started and stopped looking away from his dominant slumping. He didn't know what to say or how to fight those words. "I don't want you dictating my life," he settled on picking at the comforter.

"Kurt what makes you think I would?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt looked at him like he was an idiot. "You forced me here, you forced me to bathe with you last night, everything that has happened you've forced my hand in," Kurt countered.

"Your here because we are connected and beyond my legal requirement to care for you it would be physically detrimental for you to be away from me while the connection is unconsummated," Sebastian said in a tone that clearly said that harm would come to his soulmate over his dead body, "and as your father rationally explained having everyone at your old residence wouldn't have worked even if I'd been inclined to do that," Sebastian rebutted rationally. "I had you bathe with us last night because despite your desire to fight this connection every step of the way I wanted you to see how comfortable you could be and after some initial hesitation you did calm last night and you were comfortable and you comfortably slept through the night and if hadn't been for your nightmare things would have gone much smoother this morning," he said fighting all of Kurt's points.

Kurt glared balefully at his dominant as he rationally rebutted Kurt's own arguments in his head. He felt his cheeks heat of their own accord at the mention of consummating the connection but as it wasn't something he was ready to think about he said nothing.

"Tell me I'm wrong and you weren't comfortable last night and you didn't sleep well with us, go ahead," Sebastian dared.

Kurt tried to say it, tried to force it out, but he couldn't. He hated it but he was comfortable last night. In the bath with Sebastian against his own will he'd found himself relaxing, feeling safe and cared for and he'd slept better last night then in a long time, and he couldn't lie about it.

"I can't," he bit out, glasz orbs shifting away unable to look his dominant, he hated being proven wrong.

"Kurt I have no desire to change you or dictate your life," Sebastian said feeling this area of misunderstanding needed to be cleared up if anything was to be accomplished. "I love the fact that you are sassy and completely your own person and the fact is Blaine is obedient and docile to the max its just who he is its his temperament and sure he and I got along fine before you," the tall boy said frowning, "but that's all it was fine, with you here its amazing," he said smiling at the blue-eyed boy, "you bring a different temperament, and a whole new element to this relationship that balances the three of us in a way that can't be explained but is utterly perfect." Sebastian let those words sink in, "so why would I want to change you when what you are and what you bring to this bond is so perfect?"

Kurt bit his lip looking up at the boy through his lashes.

"God your going to kill me," Sebastian said looking away, "but we're finishing this discussion." The boy put his hands behind his back as though that would keep him from grabbing Kurt and kissing him till he melted into that bed. "I will probably dictate your life to a degree but no more than I need to to protect you and to keep this bond balanced because like it or not your part of something now and everyone has to be taken into account," he said softly. "Beyond that I have no desire to keep my amazingly beautiful soulmate from accomplishing all he's meant to," he said sincerely.

"You mean that?" Kurt asked doubtfully.

"Your dad said you have big dreams and while I don't want to sound arrogant I can help you with that if you'll let me," Sebastian said softly.

Kurt looked at the boy in front of him trying to root out any deception. As Sebastian climbed up on the bed Kurt stayed still. When that slightly tanned hand reached out and began to push him he fell back willingly.

"All I ask is that you work with me, with us, that you listen to me and take into account what I say and that I have your best interest in mind when saying it, don't reject out of hand, stop fighting me on everything, and let me care for you," Sebastian said leaning down to kiss that pale neck. "Let me love you," he whispered into an ear nibbling the sensitive lobe relishing the shudder that ran through the boy beneath him. "Be with us, part of us, one of us as we've always wanted and wished for you to be," he added lifting up to look down into the glasz orbs looking back at him. "Give things a chance can you do that?"

Kurt bit his lip eyes unsure, he wanted to believe Sebastian and everything in him told him he should but he was still so worried. It wasn't easy to erase fears you'd held your whole life but he nodded his head yes all the same. Sebastian was only asking him to try surely he could give the boy that much. If Sebastian proved false in anything he'd said to Kurt, which something deep inside him said he wouldn't, but if he did he would deal with it then.

At that nod Sebastian brought up his thumb easing that bottom lip from the teeth nibbling it. God this boy was innocence and seduction personified to entice and undue him. Kurt had no idea what he did to Sebastian of this the boy was sure, at least he had no idea yet god help him when Kurt figured it out. He leaned down lightly kissing those beautiful full lips, nipping and licking, opening the boy to him. When Kurt finally granted him access Sebastian dove in letting his tongue slide against Kurt's tasting the boy thoroughly. A hand running along that beautiful lithe form that was a piece of artwork by itself. He let his thumb rub along Kurt's waistline as he dominated the boy's mouth before rolling against him. The whimper Kurt let out went straight to Sebastian's cock and he moaned. He relinquished that mouth to suck and kiss along the column of Kurt's neck.

"Such a good boy," Sebastian praised soothingly kissing the neck, "such an amazingly beautiful boy," he added nibbling that ear.

Kurt's nose scrunched up, "good boy," he said testing the phrase and not liking it. "I'm not a dog Sebastian," he said bringing his hands up to push against the boy.

"No your my beautiful submissive soulmate who is perfect in every way," Sebastian said kissing that adorable nose, "its praise Kurt get used to it," he said saucily, "and your going to keep trying to be my good boy right?" Sebastian teased waiting for his little diva to push back.

"In your dreams," Kurt sassed back giving Sebastian just the banter he wanted.

"Oh darling you have no idea the dreams I have of you," Sebastian said smirking relishing the blush that rose high on Kurt's cheeks.

This was an aspect between him and Kurt that didn't exist between him and Blaine, sarcastic banter. Blaine never felt the need to sass Sebastian, content to acquiesce, and with Blaine's temperament the idea of sassing Sebastian would seem unthinkable to him. Blaine also didn't have the wit it would take to banter with sass with his dominant and this was nothing against Blaine, it was just a simple fact. Kurt was a whole different ballgame and Sebastian found himself excited at the prospect of playing. It went back to the balance Sebastian had mentioned. Blaine was the meek submissive, the kind that obeyed without thought and was eager to please and thrived on praise and affection. Kurt was the opposite of that, he was a feisty submissive, obedient to a point but willful and ready to give push-back, accepting and liking praise and affection though not as enthusiastically as his counterpart in certain areas. The two of them brought a balance giving Sebastian all he needed and wanted between the two of them. Without Blaine Sebastian would miss that sweetness of a docile submissive obedient to his every need and desire, thriving on pleasing him fulfilling a certain trait to his dominant genes. Without Kurt Sebastian missed that spice to life, the sass and fight that made things energizing and entertaining, never dull that's for sure. Kurt's sassy banter and push-back fulfilled a need in Sebastian to have his submissive keep up with him, keep him on his toes, and keep him feeling challenged. As corny as it sounded even in his own head between the two of them they were sugar and spice making everything nice.

Sebastian smelled the scent of arabica beans making his mouth water for the delicious coffee as he heard the soft steps that indicated Blaine was about to appear having completed his task. Sebastian figured he'd have a little fun let Blaine surprise Kurt and let the submissive see everything was okay knowing he was probably still a little fretful from the show this morning.

"Coffee's ready," Blaine said bursting in, just as Sebastian anticipated. The curly haired boy smiled happy to see his two soulmates playing on the bed indicating things had been worked out, he hated when everything was so tense he much preferred this fluffiness.

"Why thank you Blaine sweetheart," Sebastian said smiling up having no problem with not moving letting, and enjoying, Kurt squirm under him obviously embarrassed at being caught in a compromising position.

Blaine did that dance that said he wanted something and Sebastian laughed knowing what it was. He looked at Kurt beneath him. "I'm not sure he's ready for all that Blainey boy," Sebastian teased glancing at Kurt smiling at the worried look that came upon his face.

"Please," Blaine whined pitifully.

"Alright," Sebastian relented.

"Wait! Alright what?!" Kurt started asking alarmed but before he could get an answer Blaine came bounding over and before the chestnut haired boy knew what hit him he was being kissed and rubbed and tickled between two people. It was all rather overwhelming and he couldn't help or stop the laughter bubbling out of him as he tried to squirm away but with one of them on either side it was quite impossible. "Stop," he cried out laughing. The tickling and kisses and playful rubs that he felt everywhere weren't stopping and the boy found himself squirming running out of breath trying to escape the double onslaught. "Please stop," he cried out laughing so hard he couldn't breathe properly tears of joy escaping his eyes.

Suddenly both boys stopped and it took a moment to realize it as Kurt caught his breath. He looked at the two boys grinning at him as he started breathing properly again and smacked them both. "You both suck," he said petulantly.

"Ah yes but at least its in a positive life affirming way," Sebastian teased.

It took a second but Kurt caught on quickly and burrowed is face that was red as a tomato to the tips of his ears and blush spreading down his body.

Sebastian smiled wondering how far down that blush went, oh yes his new soulmate was going to be so much fun.

Blaine tilted his head quizzically thinking about what Sebastian had said but not able to figure out what it was about the sentence that had Kurt red and hiding and Sebastian smiling like the Cheshire cat. When Sebastian caught sight of the quizzical look Blaine sprouted he laughed. Sugar and Spice indeed.

* * *

Carter Smythe looked at the three boys entering the kitchen. Something was different, it was subtle but it was there, in the body language of the three boys. They seemed to be more in-tune and cohesive than yesterday which the man was more than willing to admit could have gone better. Natasha had fretted when it was just the two of them, she worried about Kurt's integration. It made him wonder what young Kurt and his soulmate had spoken about when on their own but Natasha refused to break confidence and wouldn't speak of it. He did his best to calm her but had a feeling seeing the boys as they were now would do more good then what he was able to do last night. When silver meant green Carter could see the happiness and relief in his son's eyes. He followed Sebastian's eyes as he glanced to the hand holding Kurt's. Suddenly the man realized something had happened, some breakthrough had occurred that had brought Kurt around just a bit, as yesterday the young boy would have cut off his own hand before willingly holding's his son's and this morning here he was doing so like it was second nature. Carter was glad to see the change, it would do them all some good. He glanced to Natasha catching her green eyes, the exact shade of their son's and looked back to the joined hands of Sebastian and Kurt. As expected when Natasha saw this a visible relief flowed through her body and she relaxed. Cater smiled going back to his paper, thank god for some minimization of drama.

"I hope you boy's are hungry," Natasha said happily, beaming at the three boy's happy to see Kurt more at ease. "I'm afraid I couldn't help myself and went into a cooking frenzy," the woman said with a giggle everyone found endearing. "I have waffles, pancakes, crepes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, biscuits and gravy, toast, and some cut up mixed fruit all here for the taking," she said setting plate after plate of food on the table.

"My father is officially never allowed to come over here to eat," Kurt said looking at all the food and then blushing when he realized he'd spoken aloud as everyone looked at him. "It looks delicious," he said at Natasha's worried frown, "but he had a heart attack not too long ago and is not permitted to eat most of these things," Kurt said to reassure the woman it wasn't her cooking, "not that he wouldn't try," Kurt grumbled thinking about it.

Natasha laughed and the sound was musical, "well when he comes over I'll make sure he gets heart healthy food only then," she said with a wink to the blue eyed boy.

"Excellent" Kurt said genuinely happy, "I'll have assistance in keeping him in check," he added grinning making everyone laugh, "what?"

Breakfast went by much easier than dinner last night. Kurt was more at ease and therefore more easily engaged. Sebastian frowned at how little the boy ate and went to say something then thought better of it. He'd have to be careful with Kurt to not come across as too controlling lest Kurt fight him out of rebellion than actual purpose. He'd have to be tricker than with Blaine so with that in mind he grabbed a butter croissant and turned to Kurt.

"Have you ever tried a butter croissant with the cantaloupe and strawberries?" Sebastian asked ripping off a piece then placing the bread between him and Kurt and holding out the ripped piece, "its absolutely delicious."

Kurt shook his head no that he hadn't and accepted the ripped piece popping it in his mouth followed but a bit of cut strawberry. The boy closed his eyes and moaned at the delicious flavor that exploded on his palate. Realizing it was quite delicious he proceeded to nibble on the bread Sebastian had placed between them.

Sebastian had felt himself harden at the moan Kurt released and shifted in his seat but he smiled happy with himself when the boy continued to eat at the food Sebastian placed by him. Sebastian for his part sipped his coffee trying to release the pressure of his awakening arousal. He closed his eyes but they snapped open instantly when Kurt moaned again.

"Natasha these are fabulous," Kurt said letting the flavor of the crepes explode across his tongue, "you must teach me how to make these I'm afraid crepes are the one breakfast food I have not mastered yet," the boy said closing his eyes and moaning at the delicious flavor.

Carter's eyes caught his son and he couldn't help it he busted out laughing a full body laugh, deep and soulful. His soulmate looked at him wondering what had caused him to laugh so hard so suddenly and Blaine looked at the man just as confused. Kurt's discerning blue-green eyes had eyed him and noticing where the man was looking and looked to Sebastian who smiled sheepishly. Kurt, understanding dawning quickly, gasped smacking the boy and scooted closer to Blaine to which Sebastian pouted looking heartbroken and Kurt scoffed ignoring him. The interaction only made Carter laugh harder till Blaine was looking at him as though he'd gone mad and Natasha was shaking her head, and unaffected Kurt nibbled his crepes sipping his coffee happy to ignore everyone.

After breakfast Kurt assisted Natasha with cleaning up while like the night before the other three men mysteriously had something that just needed to be done right then. Kurt and Natasha had looked at one another rolling their eyes and shaking their heads at the antics but stayed silent on the matter happy to flit about and clean while conversing alone.

Natasha had quickly fallen in love with her son's newest soulmate. Kurt was so very different from Blaine and her son, completely his own person, and she loved it. She enjoyed picking his brain on fashion topics and found herself laughing easily in his presence. He was quite the life force, he had so much passion for life and his compassion came through quite clearly. He was truly a very sweet and kind boy while at the same time very determined and headstrong. She found the mix fascinating and easily understood what her son saw in his newest submissive. It didn't hurt that the boy was incredibly beautiful, she had been quite taken upon seeing him and the pure soul he appeared in possession of only made him that much more beautiful as that inner light shined through. A couple times Natasha found herself watching that backside when he was walking away or turned to the sink, Carter would have been amused but she simply couldn't help it, anyone with eyes would stare.

"You seem happier this morning," Natasha said conversationally trying to approach the topic lightly, "more content then yesterday at the very least."

Kurt looked up from the serving bowl he was drying blue-green orbs meeting the eyes of his soulmate's mother. "I suppose I am," he relented softly. His hands paused in their motion and he looked down before glancing out the glass in the eat-in area to where he could see Sebastian and his father talking by the pool while Blaine splashed around. His lips curved slightly in a small smile he made without thinking. "I guess I just realize that as scared as I was maybe there wasn't really a reason to be," he said looking from outside back to Natasha.

"Did my son have anything to do with that revelation I hope?" She asked kindly.

Kurt blushed and nodded. "He did," he conceded. "We had a conversation this morning and I decided that while the manner in which this all came about may not be ideal to me that I could choose to make the best of it or not," the brunette said glancing back down to his hands, "I've always tried to be strong, ever since my mom passed, strong and brave so my dad wouldn't worry so much," he added softly tears filling his eyes, "so why can't I make something good out of this just like I did then and what's to say that won't work and make things better like it did then."

"Oh sweetie," Natasha said moving swiftly to the boy and pulling him into her arms. "That is a very good way of looking at things," she said rubbing his back when the boys arms gently wrapped around her. "You are such a compassionate and bright boy I have no doubts that you can make everything around you better with your presence," she said softly, "and as a mother I just know yours would be so proud of you and I feel blessed to have you as a part of this family," she said squeezing him tenderly.

Kurt sniffled taking in the kindness and love Natasha was giving him. Kurt had missed his mother so much growing up. He had missed her hugs, the way she would smooth his hair back and kiss him on the head, he had missed her scent, and how just being in her arms made everything better. In some ways Natasha reminded him of his own mother and he couldn't help but feel blessed to have her around. She had been so kind to him since he entered this house and had made this transition much smoother with her presence and genuine interest in him and his thoughts and ideas. Letting him cook with her which always soothed him and just listening and talking with him, it meant the world to him.

"Everything okay?" Sebastian asked from the doorway causing Kurt and Natasha to look up.

"Everything's fine sweetheart," Natasha said as Kurt nodded. She smiled and pulled her handkerchief to dry his tears. "We were just sharing a moment," she said with a smile at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back at her and the content that flowed through him eased Sebastian who had been drawn by some previous distress he had sensed.

* * *

"Yes Blaine you can," Sebastian said sensing the question as Blaine hopped around and eyed the pool. The boy was off like a flash when the last syllable left Sebastian's mouth making the green eyed boy laugh. He sat next to his father enjoying the nice day.

"Kurt seems better this morning," Carter said looking out over the water but catching the smiled that fell over Sebastian's face.

"We had a chat this morning," Sebastian said softly, "I think the majority of yesterday's problems stemmed from not being on the same page an issue I believe I resolved this morning."

"Have you consummated the connection?" Carter asked looking to his son.

Sebastian's head whipped around quickly, "your joking right, after the way things were yesterday," Sebastian said the sheer disbelief that his father thought he could have written all over his face.

"I was just asking," Carter said sipping his coffee that sat next to him on the table. "Perhaps with the chat and the fact that Kurt seems better you can do so tonight."

"Not going to happen," Sebastian said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Carter asked looking back to Sebastian. "You and Blaine had consummated the connection the first weekend."

"That was Blaine," Sebastian said just as said boy came running out and jumping in the pool doing a cannonball making Sebastian laugh. "Kurt is an entirely different circumstance," he said shrugging. Sebastian looked over at his father when he said nothing. "I will not," Sebastian said firmly, "force Kurt to consummate the connection before he is ready to take that step, it would undermine everything I achieved this morning and it would do nothing to solidify our bond as soulmates."

"I was not suggesting you force him," Carter said in a tone that clearly stated he was disgusted anyone would think of such a thing or him capable of that thought. "Do not be wishy washy though, he is your submissive you need to be the guiding hand, and you'll know when its right," the man said smiling as Blaine splashed around. "Leaving it unconsummated for too long can be detrimental and you know it so keep that in mind," he added, "if you do right by him as his soulmate and his dominant it shouldn't take all that long anyway."

Carter looked at his son challenging and Sebastian smirked.

Sebastian quickly grew serious again. "Did Mr. Hummel tell you what happen to my Kurt?"

"He did, though not in specifics," Carter said eyeing his son as he sensed the growing anger.

Sebastian proceeded to tell his father in specifics what was done to his newest soulmate. By the end Carter had a look of pure distaste written all over him and he was angry as well. "Now you understand more why Kurt has to be handled delicately," Sebastian said sipping his own coffee.

"I never meant to imply you shouldn't handle him with care son," Carter said softly, "you should always handle your submissive soulmate with care regardless I only meant for you to not let the situation grown out of hand."

"I won't," Sebastian said nodding this understanding.

"Then that is all we will speak on the matter, he's your submissive, your soulmate, I trust you will handle him as you see fit and as is best," Carter said indicating the subject was closed. "If you need to talk to me though," he added leaving the offer there, to which Sebastian smiled and nodded.

The two men proceeded to talk more about summer plans and enrolling Kurt at Dalton next year while watching Blaine play around joyously in the water making them laugh on occasion. Suddenly Sebastian felt some distress, like his soulmate his heart sore and he knew it wasn't Blaine, that left Kurt…

He got up quickly asking his father to keep an eye on Blaine and made for the kitchen where he knew Kurt had stayed to help his mother. Upon arriving he noticed that his mother had wrapped Kurt up in her arms and was soothing him in that mothering way she possessed that he had never seen or been able to replicate.

"Everything okay," he asked concerned.

When Natasha said everything was fine and Kurt nodded his agreement a small smile breaking across his face Sebastian felt immediately better. He was glad to see Kurt got on so well with his mother, that should help ease the transition if nothing else.

"It such a nice day out today," Sebastian said walking over and leaning against the island counter. "What would you say to getting out and exploring Westerville some?" Sebastian asked playfully smiling at Kurt.

Kurt tilted his head slightly in a manner that was to adorable for words. "I wouldn't be opposed I suppose," he said blue-green eyes lighting with curiosity. "What kind of exploration did you have in mind?"

"Well there is Inniswood Metro Gardens which is lovely this time of year as well as a beautiful mini-golf course not far away," Sebastian said trying to entice his beautiful submissive. Kurt seemed excited at the prospect of the gardens and Sebastian quite enjoyed the idea of a picnic. "There's also the mall which has a great variety of stores," Sebastian said sentence dropping off as he saw a maniac light take over Kurt's eyes.

"The mall," Kurt said softly, "shopping," he added bit more loudly. "Now you are speaking my language good sir," he said cheekily.

Sebastian laughed. "Why don't you go upstairs and start getting ready while I go pry Blaine from the pool and then we can all head out together for some adventure," he said smiling.

"Okay," Kurt said happily, some pep to his step at the idea of shopping at the mall. "By the way is their a budget?"

"Anything you want my dearest Kurt and it will be yours trust me money won't be a problem," he said laughing.

"Oh Sebastian you shouldn't have told me that," Kurt said with a smirk, "I hope your ready for a Kurt Hummel Shopping Experience because I promise you have never experienced anything like one of my shopping trips with an unlimited spending budget," Kurt paused and thought for a moment, "actually I don't think I've ever had an unlimited budget this will be so much fun," he said giddy before happily heading upstairs.

Sebastian smiled as he watched the boy go but once he was out of sight he turned to look at his mother worriedly. "Did I just make a mistake?" he asked seriously.

"I guess you'll find out," she sing-songed continuing to flit about the kitchen.

Sebastian was now worriedly wondering what he had just committed him and Blaine to. Maybe it wasn't to late to stay at the pool. He felt a happy energy coursing through his connection with Kurt and decided that whatever this shopping experience would be he would endure it if only to feel this happy connection. With renewed determination he went to pry his curly haired submissive from the water.


	6. Kurt's Decision

**A/N: Thank you for all the response's to this story, it's far more than I expected. I hope you all enjoy this newest chapter.  
**

* * *

Three hours in Sebastian knew they were in trouble. Despite that he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Kurt was absolutely in his element moving with an innate grace and deftly picking and discarding and defending his picks from any who sought to take them from him. It was quite fun to watch actually. Neither Sebastian or Blaine was really big on shopping or navigating the mall so it was Kurt who took charge and led the way, of which he had no problem doing. Blaine for his part was quite happy to follow along letting Kurt pick out various things for him to try on, though Sebastian could tell after a few hours Blaine was tiring. Sebastian let Kurt pick out a few things for him but managed to deftly redirect with dominant grace back to Kurt himself.

"We are leaving at some point aren't we?" Blaine asked Sebastian tentatively as Kurt eyed the scarves seemingly oblivious.

"Are you getting hungry sweetheart?" Sebastian asked looking at Blaine fondly. When Blaine's eyes shot to the food court not far away Sebastian laughed having gotten his answer.

Blaine grinned happily bouncing with a little more enthusiasm at the thought of getting food.

"Let's just collect our other piece and head off shall we," Sebastian said looking for said piece. Emerald eyes immediately found Kurt's form and paused when he caught sight of him fingering a piece of cloth of a scarf hanging on a mannequin. It was Kurt's face that gave away his feelings rather than the bond though Sebastian could feel a touch of mixed emotions there like Kurt wasn't sure how he felt himself.

"Its quite beautiful," Sebastian said softly pulling Kurt from his thoughts making the boy drop the fabric suddenly.

"Mmm," Kurt replied noncommittally.

He was hiding something, Sebastian could tell, so he poked. "Did you want it?"

"I always used to stop and look at it," Kurt said as though lost in memories, "dad always vetoed my request on price alone," Kurt said smiling softly thinking on his father.

Sebastian pulled the delicate fabric from the mannequin's neck and wrapped it gently around Kurt's neck making blue-green eyes snap to the boy.

"Well as much as I respect your father I think its time that such a beautiful thing rest on a thing of beauty," Sebastian said with a wink feeling proud when a red flush stole across those porcelain cheeks.

"I don't need it," Kurt said automatically as if used to telling himself that when told he couldn't have it.

"You don't need a lot of what we have gotten today but I've got plenty of bags sitting here anyway," Sebastian said cheekily gesturing to said bags causing Kurt to go red to his ears. The boy seemed to quickly shake it off though.

"I beg to differ a lot of that is absolutely necessary," Kurt said defending his selections.

Sebastian laughed happily and it seemed to be infectious because Kurt smiled softly at the boy as though he couldn't help himself.

"Seb," came a tentative voice drawing both Sebastian and Kurt's attention.

"Ah yes," Sebastian said pulling Blaine to them. "Kurt Blaine is simply about to perish of hunger," he said to which Blaine's stomach chose that moment to agree making the raven-haired boy blush and duck his head and causing Sebastian to laugh.

"Oh Blaine I'm sorry," Kurt said quickly caring mode kicking in at Blaine's obvious distress. "I tend to lose track of time at the mall I'm afraid but your quite right we should eat something," the delicate high voice said bringing Blaine's gaze to his face.

"Its alright," Blaine spoke up bashfully though clearly happy to have Kurt's attention and affection.

Kurt smiled beautifully and Blaine was lost though Sebastian could hardly blame him.

"Alright you two," he said affectionately. He quickly paid the sales person for the scarf which Blaine had taken note of fingering lightly.

"This looks beautiful on you," the boy said of the light material around Kurt's neck, "it brings out your eyes," Blaine said looking from the scarf to Kurt's eyes, "such beautiful eyes," Blaine spoke softly as if under a spell fingers rising to rest against Kurt's pale cheek, "your so stunning," the boy whispered as golden eyes darkened.

Kurt felt hot and he knew his face had to have gone red right to the tips of his ears again. Blaine spoke about him so reverently. "You're quite handsome yourself," Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled and before he knew what he was doing he pressed forward. Kurt's lips were petal soft and caused a moan to bubble up in him. He wrapped his hands around the lithe figure moving to press against the beautiful boy before him. His Kurt, he didn't know where the thought came from but it was sudden and fierce causing a surge to rise within him. He pressed Kurt close taking control for arguably the first time in his life and literally dominated the other boy's mouth.

Sebastian stood rooted to the spot, shocked. He had never witnessed Blaine be so bold and confident and had never seen him take control like he was doing with Kurt right now. As for Kurt this was the first time Sebastian had ever really seen him submit. It was like the elegant beauty melted under Blaine's ministrations. While shock hit first Sebastian was overwhelmed suddenly with rage. He was the dominant here! Blaine and Kurt submitted to him! To see Kurt submit so easily to Blaine, who was not his dominant, when he had yet to submit so easily to him infuriated him.

"That's enough of that Blaine," Sebastian said coolly putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Infuriated or not, this behavior was out of character for Blaine and it was clear by the look on the submissive's face that he himself didn't know what had come over him, it quelled Sebastian's anger.

"I don't," Blaine shook his head dazed and confused. He didn't know what had overcome him. Kurt was standing their blushing looking as beautiful and amazing as ever and Blaine had needed to have him, touch him, feel him.

"Why don't you grab the bags so we can grab some food," Sebastian said tone not ordering but firm enough for Blaine to snap to attention.

Golden eyes having returned to their bright color looked from Kurt's flushed and glazed eyes, the boy's breathing still erratic not having caught it yet since the intense kiss, to the emerald of Sebastian's eyes which struck him, they were cold and dark. Blaine recognized the dominance in Sebastian and the very real potential that what he had done might ignite something and thus nodded in his usual docile manner and went to collect the bags.

As Blaine walked off Sebastian walked up to Kurt who was finally getting his breath back. A slightly tanned hand firmly grasped that pale jaw bringing Kurt's attention to Sebastian. Kurt's eyes were a bright blue and Sebastian could practically see the submission in the luminescent orbs.

Sebastian wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and the other sliding from the boy's jaw to the back of his neck. "Don't you ever submit to anyone but me," Sebastian whispered darkly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded numbly. Something instinctively telling him not to move, not to fight, that giving into Sebastian in this moment was paramount. He let his head fall forward forehead resting against the shoulder of the slightly taller boy. He let his body go loose letting Sebastian hold him and ground him. He let the scent of the boy calm him. Kurt didn't understand himself what had just happened. One minute Blaine was complimenting him and he had been flattered then suddenly Blaine had surged forward and Kurt had felt an intense desire to submit. It was like it came out of left field, he didn't understand, and he was scared by the unusual and intense feeling.

Sebastian felt Kurt's confusion and fear clearly. The boy was so overwhelmed he was practically broadcasting through their bond. He held to the lithe form tightly cooing softly against the shell of the delicate ear by his lips. Eventually Kurt calmed and he released him. Turning slightly but not releasing his hold on Kurt Sebastian turned to look at Blaine who was biting his lip and looking at his feet shuffling nervously. Something had happened here, Sebastian would check with his father when they arrived home. The man had never let him down and always knew what to say, Sebastian had no doubts he could tell him what was going on. Till then he would take care of his two soulmates. The needed him heavily right now and his dominant instincts kicked in happy to do their job.

Sebastian kept an arm around Kurt's waist and used his other hand to grab one of Blaine's smiling when the boy looked up. He sent calmness and assurance along with love and a promise to protect through his bond with his boys. Both seemed to relax more and more as they fell into the easy rhythm that had existed all day prior to the incident.

* * *

"Father," Sebastian said knocking on the sturdy wood door of his father's study.

Sebastian had let Blaine run up to their suite to change into his swim trunks so he could go in the pool and let Kurt hang out with his mother in the parlor to fawn over his recent acquisitions of the day upon arriving home. The need to talk to his father outweighed just about everything at the moment except his concern for his soulmates which was tied into his need to talk to his father.

"Come in," came the strong voice of Carter Smythe.

Sebastian opened the door to find his father sorting through various papers and files on his desk while he typed quickly into his laptop. He didn't know how to begin so he simply shut the door and sat down on the leather sofa in his father's office.

Carter looked up when his son didn't say anything and immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to sit across from him. "Sebastian," he questioned worried, "what is the matter son?"

Sebastian looked at his father at a loss, he didn't know what was the matter. He launched into the story of what happened at the mall for lack of any idea of what to tell his father was actually wrong. When he had finished his story he looked at his father hopeful that he would have answers for him. The look of deep thought, of concern did nothing to assuage his concerns.

Carter Smythe took in all his son had said growing increasingly concerned. He sighed as his son looked to him for answers with such a hopeful expression. He knew that Sebastian was hoping he would say it was nothing but he couldn't do that he knew what was happening here. It had happened before. When he found out his son was in a triadic bond he had done as much research as he could to help prepare his son and to make sure they could address any potential issues. He was glad for that research now but it didn't make what he had to tell his son any easier.

"Son," Carter started solemn and serious.

"Its bad isn't it," Sebastian said more as a statement then a question.

"It has the potential to be" Carter said trying to calm his son, "fortunately the issue is being caught soon and if its addressed quickly complications can be avoided."

"Just give it to me straight father, I need to know the bold facts," Sebastian said preparing himself.

"Triadic bonds are unique son," Carter said settling in and indicating his son do the same, "I know we talked about their uniqueness and their rarity when you discovered you were a part of one but there are certain things I did not bring to your attention in the hopes I wouldn't have to," the man said sadly. "As you know with all soulmate bonds once a connection is made it is expected that the connection will be consummated shortly thereafter," Carter said clinically hoping to make things easier that way, "this solidifies the bond creating a deeper connection"

"I understand that," Sebastian said understanding where this was heading. "With Blaine he was so ready and it was so easy to consummate our bond but Kurt is so different," Sebastian said worriedly.

"I worried about that which is why I spoke to you about this earlier today," Carter said sighing. "Sebastian with triadic bonds if all three soulmates are connected but the dominant has not consummated the connection with both submissive's the bond starts to change," Carter said seriously. "Its biological, natures way of ensuring the connection," the man continued, "if as in your case the dominant has consummated with one submissive but not the other depending on the submissive level of the remaining soulmate the bond starts to change."

"Change how?" Sebastian asked suddenly terrified.  
"You've connected with both but only consummated with Blaine and your bonding sees this as a rejection of Kurt regardless if that is how you actually feel," Carter explained, "in some cases this leads to illness setting in with the rejected soulmate, an illness that will kill them thus eliminating the unwanted connection, however," Carter said quickly continuing at Sebastian's horrified look, "if the rejected submissive is the more submissive of the two submissive's in rare cases if their is a strong attraction from the other submissive their physiology starts to evolve leading them to slowly change to a more dominant state and if the other submissive consummates with the rejected submissive while in a dominant trance a new bond will be formed eliminating the original dominant," Cater said, "you."

"I would get sick and die?" Sebastian asked so softly Carter almost didn't hear it.

"Yes, instead of Kurt nature would eliminate you," the father said sadly.

"How could Kurt possibly be the more submissive," Sebastian said more to himself, "between Blaine and Kurt Blaine is hands down more docile and submissive to me."

"To you being the key," Carter said softly, "Blaine is docile and submissive to you because he is connected to you, consummated with you, in love with you and it shows, however that does not necessarily make Blaine the more submissive."

Sebastian looked utterly floored.

"I can actually see Kurt as the more submissive," Carter said trying to make his son see it. "Take a look at them more objectively," Carter started, "don't look at their conscious personalities look at their unconscious actions." Carter could tell Sebastian was following him and thought it might help to point it out. "Kurt is a natural caregiver even I can see that," Carter said fondly already adoring of the boy, "he is compassionate and kind, loyal and honest, he feels a deep need to take care of, I've never meant someone as pure in their desire to take care of someone and as unselfish and unconditional in the giving of their affection as Kurt."

"That is all true," Sebastian acquiesced thinking on what had had seen of Kurt so far and knowing how he reacted to the incident before they meant.

"Now look at Blaine," Carter said watching his son closely, "he's not nearly the natural caregiver Kurt is, he may be more docile but Blaine has a selfishness to his nature, even the short time I've known Kurt Blaine is significantly less kind-hearted and gentle he possesses a toughness that Kurt does not."

"How did I never see it that way," Sebastian said bewildered.

"I'm an objective observer," Carter said smiling at his son. "Point is Kurt is without a doubt the more submissive in this triadic bond, if you do not consummate your connection with him Blaine's connection with him is going to morph in the attempt to force you out and believe me son you do not want that to happen because from what I see of Blaine's underlying nature, docility and desire to please aside, if a dominant trance takes him over he could very well oust you," Carter said seriously, "his attraction to Kurt has been obvious from the get go and his bond senses the potential there and Kurt as a natural submissive is falling because he is attracted to Blaine, this doesn't mean he isn't attracted you but Blaine's current nature likely has drawn him in and being a fellow submissive for now he feels a connection that is different to you this makes him vulnerable to Blaine and this is just nature's way of ensuring a proper bond which is why I stressed consummation to you earlier."

"What do I do?" Sebastian asked utterly lost.

It hurt Carter to see his son hurting so much. "Talk to Kurt," he said simply, "I highly doubt he knows any of this and from what I've seen of Kurt's natural caring nature and unselfish affection which I promise he does have for you he won't want to see anyone hurt any more than you do."

"I don't want to force him," Sebastian said adamant in that thought.

"Its not about forcing Sebastian," Carter said sternly, "its about knowing when to push."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Sebastian asked wearily.

"Absolutely not," Carter said aghast. "Pushing is knowing when your submissive needs that guiding hand," the man said kindly, "from what you've seen of Kurt you should recognize he may need a push every now and then, that boy is very tentative when it comes to physical affection and this bond not to mention he seems to keep a lot of his feelings in and that's to be expected this early in from someone who wasn't altogether excited about the bond to begin with which I think stems more from the loss of his mother and deep connection to his father, a fellow dominant, more than anything."

"That will change right?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"I think as the bond grows Kurt will become more accustomed to affection and once he has grown use to having it, receiving it, and giving it I think you'll find him to be more giving of it then Blaine," Carter said with a smile, "feelings though you may always need to push a little to get him to be completely forthcoming if for no other reason then he may conceal his feelings in a misguided attempt to protect you, its an error of submissive's who give and love as unconditionally as I think you'll find Kurt will once things move along."

Sebastian nodded taking in all his father had said. "I'm going to our room to think, Kurt is with mother she was excited to see what he managed to find," Sebastian said with a soft smile happy that Kurt and his mother at least hit things off so well. "Let them have their fun but have mother send him to our room when their done, Blaine is in the pool and playing around outside and you know how he is once he gets outside."

"Never wants to come back in," Carter said finishing the sentence with a smile. Father and son laughed letting the heavy atmosphere dissipate some. "I shall keep Blaine busy for a bit," Carter said helpfully, "you need time with Kurt just as you needed with Blaine," he said knowingly.

"Thank you," Sebastian said rising.

"It will all work out son," Carter said as Sebastian reached the door, "you were meant for those boys and they were meant for you, remember that and you will be fine."

Sebastian simply nodded smiling softly before walking out the door. He had a lot to think about before Kurt joined him in a bit.

Carter watched his son go and couldn't help but pray that things worked out. He really felt that if Sebastian could work through this period with Kurt not only would his bond with Kurt come through stronger but their triadic bond as a whole would evolve to something much deeper.

* * *

"Sebastian?" came a soft melodic voice.

Sebastian had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Kurt come in. His head snapped up immediately at the sound of his voice. A tide of pleasure sung through him at the worry he saw in those beautiful blue-green eyes.

"You seemed really deep in though," Kurt said coming to sit next to Sebastian on the balcony off their bedroom, "is everything alright, you seem off somehow?" Kurt questioned concern laced through his voice and eyes.

"I'm wonderful now that you're here," Sebastian said truthfully loving the pink tint the spread over Kurt's pale skin.

"Your father is out with Blaine, your mother said I should check on you since no one has seen you for a bit," Kurt said tilting his head slightly still a bit concerned, something seemed off with the other boy and he couldn't place what might be bothering him he didn't know him well enough. A sadness filtered through him at that thought but for the moment he pushed it aside.

Sebastian glanced in the bedroom and blinked surprised, "I didn't realize so much time had gone by since I've been out here," he said honestly shocked at how long he'd been thinking.

Now Kurt was really worried, Sebastian didn't seem like the type to lose track of time like that not from what Kurt had seen of him thus far. "What's going on Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt searching his eyes. Kurt was so open to him at this moment and worried about him. That natural caregiver in him looking to ease Sebastian's burden. It made the tall boy smile softly. Things had been so much better between them since the air had been cleared. He strongly hoped what he was about to say would not undue all the good that had been achieved.

"I need to talk to you about something Kurt, something important, and something that very much involves you," Sebastian said straightening. "I need for you just to hear me out and then I promise to answer any questions you have alright?" At Kurt's earnest nod Sebastian smiled. "How much do you know a bout triadic bonds?" Sebastian asked to start.

Kurt blushed, a bit ashamed at his own lack of knowledge. "Honestly not much," the brunette said honestly, "I meant you and Blaine so soon after finding out I was in one and I wasn't much interested in the whole bonding process to begin with so I hadn't done any research."

Sebastian nodded it was pretty much what he anticipated hearing. It made explaining things both harder and easier. Deciding to just go with it, as the direct approach seemed to work best with Kurt regarding bonding issues, he started talking. He told Kurt everything he had learned from his father making the situation as nonthreatening and non-pushy as he possibly could. When he was done he sat waiting for the anvil he didn't think Kurt was going to take all this information well. Kurt being the amazing soulmate he was surprised Sebastian like he had been doing since he meant the boy.

"That's why Blaine and I reacted to each other the way we did at the mall today, isn't it?" Kurt asked his bright minding understanding right away. Sebastian shook his head slowly. "So its starting already the bond is trying to figure out how it needs to evolve to complete," Kurt said seeming more to be speaking to himself.

"Yes," Sebastian replied responding nonetheless.

Kurt let Sebastian's hand go and stood up walking to the balcony. He looked at the beautiful sunset over the property. A voice below caught his attention and he looked down unable to stop the smile at Blaine's antics in the pool. He looked back to Sebastian. He cared for both of these boys. He hadn't wanted to bond and if you had told him yesterday he would care for them today as much as he did he would have laughed. Sebastian and Blaine, the whole family really, had gone above and beyond in trying to make him feel welcomed. Blaine was well Blaine. Kurt had felt a kinship and caring for him almost immediately. Sebastian for as much as Kurt had tried to fight it had snuck into his heart as well. He'd been trying so hard to make Kurt feel safe and welcomed. He'd gone to great lengths to show Kurt he would be something entirely different then what Kurt thought he would be. He was if Kurt was being honest with himself. The glasz eyed boy knew if circumstances were different Sebastian would give him all the time in the world. The boy had proved how much he cared and Kurt could tell Sebastian did love him and care about him in his own way just as Blaine did. He thought over all that had happened thus far and it cemented things in his own mind and heart. He felt something wonderful and beautiful here and he didn't want to lose it, any of it.

Sebastian watched Kurt as the boy was thinking. He sat still not fidgeting. He was worried, he couldn't lie and say he wasn't but more than that he would do and be whatever Kurt needed results be damned. He couldn't and wouldn't break Kurt's trust by doing otherwise he meant to much to him.

"Kurt," Sebastian started about to tell the boy not to worry he would figure it out though he knew not how.

"Okay," Kurt said at the same time.

Both boys stopped and stared at each other.

"Sorry," Kurt said quickly.

"No what is is?" Sebastian asked standing quickly.

Kurt took a breath and then took Sebastian's hands in his own, the first touch initiated by the brunette. "Consummate the connection with me Sebastian," Kurt said softly but firmly, "make me yours in word and deed and welcome me into this bond and your hearts," Kurt said smiling, eyes shining with care.

Sebastian couldn't breathe, he couldn't believe his ears. "Are you certain?" he asked though he could have kicked himself for asking.

"Absolutely certain," Kurt said stepping closer. "I don't want to lose you," he said honestly, "either of you," he added glancing in the direction where Blaine could be heard below.

Sebastian smiled beautifully taking his hands out of Kurt's and then placing them on the boys cheeks leaning in to kiss him softly, slowly, lovingly.

"You will never regret this decision, I will see to it that you are as happy as you can be all your days," Sebastian said as he pulled back.

"Right back at you," Kurt said cheekily making Sebastian laugh before pulling the boy to him to kiss and ravish.

* * *

It took no time at all to divest one another of their clothes. Kurt's nimble fingers making quick work of the small buttons of Sebastian's button down and Sebastian's sole focus and determination easily removing Kurt's vest and button down. Each removing the t-shirts underneath themselves before Sebastian moved forward quickly. Tilting Kurt's face to ravish that soft mouth. Pressing his lips against the soft ones of the other boy tongue seeking entrance which was immediately granted. Sebastian groaned at his taste of Kurt and Kurt for his part felt transported.

Kurt felt like his whole body was on fire and everywhere Sebastian's hands trailed left shivers of pleasure in their wake. It was as if his body knew what was happening and was ecstatic for that moment it had been waiting for. Nothing felt wrong about this and everything felt right. He felt his heart beating rapidly and his mind buzzing. Kicking off his pants Sebastian had seen fit to undue and get down his long legs he felt himself tumble backwards landing with an audible sound on the plush bed that caught him.

Sebastian couldn't believe this moment was here and happening and yet at the same moment was thrilled it was. Since he had seen Kurt's photo, since he had connected, since he had his first touch of that pale soft skin this was all he dreamed of and wanted. Once he had Kurt's consent he felt a single minded desire to possess the boy. The need to claim the pale beauty before him screaming through his body. He took a moment to admire Kurt's body spread out on the bed before slowly lowering himself over the soft flesh.

Kurt felt his eyes slip close as Sebastian began kissing every available part of him.

"Open those beautiful eyes," Sebastian said looking at the boy below.

As requested Kurt let his blue-green eyes slowly open. Eyes that were luminescent in their brightness.

"You take my breath away," Sebastian said softly leaning down to kiss the boy. He felt himself harden further as Kurt moaned sliding his arms around his neck. Just knowing that he was bringing his soulmate pleasure, that his submissive was willing letting him dominate him filled him with a sense of fulfillment and satisfaction he craved.

Kurt had no idea how he would feel during his first time but as Sebastian led the way he found himself content to follow him down the rabbit hole of desire and lust. Sebastian seemed to know the most sensitive places on his body and he ignited them slowly with kisses and licks and sucks and touches so gentle it brought tears to Kurt's eyes. He let his legs open of their own accord as Sebastian's fingers began their task of preparing him for something much better and much greater.

Sebastian let his kisses and sucks along with his words and touches distract Kurt from any pain his preparation of the boy may cause. Kurt's gasps and moans along with the arches of his back let him know he was doing things right.

Kurt felt like he was falling apart. He didn't think things could get better but then Sebastian brushed a spot inside him that sent him to another level of pleasure altogether.

Sebastian knew when he had found his target. He was relentless once he had done so. Letting his fingers brush that bundle of nerves he let Kurt get a steady motion riding his fingers. It was easy to see when he was ready and Sebastian removed his fingers.

Kurt cried out in loss when he felt those fingers leave. It felt empty and desolate where he had felt filled and taken care of with those fingers gone. Sebastian hushed him gently and Kurt felt the boy start to slid in him. Sebastian was so much larger than his fingers and the entry burned but Kurt couldn't help but want it. He knew the pain would melt away and when it did something so much better would follow. He pushed himself and pulled Sebastian to him causing the boy to quickly slip inside him. He hissed but kissed Sebastian's neck to let him know he was okay.

"Fuck gorgeous warn a guy before you do that," Sebastian groaned not having expected Kurt to pull him in so quickly. He'd almost come at the sudden tight heat encasing his hardened flesh. His sheer will for it not to be over that quickly the only thing that saved him.

"I need you," Kurt said, "please make me yours," Kurt was delirious with pleasure as he was speaking. His emotions were high and later he wouldn't remember his next words "erase him from me, mark me with everything that is you," Kurt sobbed holding onto Sebastian tightly.

It almost broke Sebastian to hear those words and feel Kurt's tears. If he ever got his hands on the boy who had forced himself on his beautiful soulmate he'd kill him. He wouldn't let that boy taint this moment though, he would drive him from Kurt's thoughts. "He's not here mon précieux ange," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear kissing his neck as his thrust grew in tempo.

Their bodies quickly found a rhythm and before long Sebastian was thrusting forcefully into the boy below him who accepted him, graceful in even this. Hands entwined as Sebastian pressed those soft limbs into the bed beneath them. Each push against those bundle of nerves sent Kurt higher and higher his only warning a gasp before he was orgasm hit with a suddenness and force he wasn't prepared for. That high melodic voice crying on in pleasure. The tightening channel and crystal voice to much for Sebastian and he was quickly following.

As the passion ebbed and flowed Sebastian felt it. That deepening of their connection that would allow him to always find Kurt to decipher his feelings, to calm him, dominate him, and to allow him to protect him always. A sheen of sweat made Kurt's pale skin glow in the fading sun which Sebastian admired as he pushed matted hair away from the boy's forehead. Kurt's chest rose and fell rapidly as he attempted to gain his breath back. Sebastian could relate and as he slowly slipped from Kurt kissing his lips at the wince it produced he felt his own breathing calm.

"Mon ange, vous êtes incroyable," Sebastian said smiling at the brunette kissing his forehead.

Kurt smiled beautifully back, "that was magical, everything I could have wanted that moment to be," he said softly rolling to his side resting his head on Sebastian's chest wrapping an arm around his waist.

Sebastian let his arm fall around Kurt's shoulder to keep the boy held close. "Your more apart of us now then ever before mon ange, you'll never be alone again," Sebastian said softly.

Kurt let his eyes slip closed so he wouldn't cry overwhelmed with Sebastian's ability to say just what he needed to hear.

"Je t'aime Sebastian," Kurt said not lifting his head.

Sebastian almost sobbed at the words, it was the first time Kurt said that to him. "Kurt, please say that again" he whispered needing to know it was real that he hadn't imagined the boy saying that.

Kurt lifted his head and let his blue-green eyes stare directly into Sebastian green orbs. "I love you Sebastian Smythe," he said with no doubt whatsoever, "and I knew I loved you the moment you let me know that you would be willing to lose me, to lose your own life, just so that you would not have to force anything on me that I didn't want."

"Never," Sebastian confirmed of that statement, "your happiness is my number one priority and I will do whatever I can to make sure you are always happy, just as I do with Blaine."

Kurt smiled softly and let his head rest on his hand on Sebastian's chest.

"Je t'aime Kurt Hummel," Sebastian said petting the chestnut hair.

"Where did you learn to speak French?" Kurt asked curious blushing at the declaration but not breaking eye contact.

"My grandparents reside there and I spent a lot of time there when I was little," Sebastian explained. "What about you mon ange?"

"My mother taught me," Kurt said softly looking to her picture.

"I'm sorry you lost her so young my love," Sebastian said pulling Kurt's gaze back to him.

"Me too but she's always been with me," Kurt said with a happy sadness, "here," he said bringing a hand to his heart.

"Hopefully there is a spot there for me as well now," Sebastian said teasing yet serious.

"Always," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian pulled the boy to him to share tender kiss to keep himself from crying. No one would ever convince him there was a more perfect creature on this earth than the one in his arms and that he was now officially and unequivocally his brought Sebastian immeasurable happiness.

* * *

 **mon précieux ange - my precious angel  
**

 **mon ange - my angel**

 **Mon ange, vous êtes incroyable - My angel, you are incredible  
**

 **Je t'aime - I love you  
**


	7. Talking Body

Kurt wanted a shower and Sebastian knew Blaine would need one after being in the pool so long so the tall boy had sent Kurt into the en suite bathroom with a kiss and squeeze before bouncing off to grab their curly haired counterpart.

As soon as Carter saw Sebastian appear on the deck in a robe he knew. He could see it, smell it, and feel it in the air around his son. He smiled at his son and got up to head inside and check on his own soulmate leaving his son with his other soulmate.

"Already," Blaine pouted.

"Seriously Blaine," Sebastian said with an eyebrow raise he'd picked up from a certain glasz eyed boy. "The sun has set, the pool lights have come on, you do realize you've been out here for hour's right?" Sebastian said with disbelief that Blaine wanted to stay in the pool.

"I just like it," Blaine whined climbing out at the look the green eyed dominant shot him.

"Uh huh well you've had enough for today and Kurt is waiting for us upstairs," Sebastian said and upon noticing how Blaine perked up at the mention of Kurt waiting upstairs he decided to expand, "in the shower," Sebastian said smirking as he watched Blaine's reaction, "all hot and wet and naked." He laughed as Blaine breezed by him heading inside.

Blaine stood mesmerized as he watched the water rivulets trail down that porcelain skin. Kurt was so lithe and toned. His muscles that his clothes normally kept hidden well on display as the boys arms flexed as the rinsed his lathered hair. His eyes were closed to protect them but Blaine didn't mind. Kurt's body was enough to have him salivating. He felt a nudge from behind as Sebastian appeared and ignored the smirking dom. He let his feet start moving forward divesting his trunks as he went. As he opened the shower those beautiful blue-green eyes popped open. Blaine blushed immediately as it was quite obvious to Kurt's quick mind that Blaine had been watching. In a move Blaine totally didn't see coming Kurt smiled reaching out and taking his hand pulling the slightly shorter boy to him. Kurt didn't generally initiate contact but Blaine found he quite liked it when he did. Suddenly Kurt was kissing him and Blaine could think of nothing else but the soft lips pressing into his own and the arms wrapping around his neck. When he felt Kurt's tongue seeking permission he readily granted it. Before he knew it Kurt was kissing him deeply and playfully. He felt Sebastian come up behind him arms sliding around his waist as a kiss was laid to his shoulder.

Kurt smiled mischievously as he pulled back and Blaine moved forward chasing his lips. Hazel eyes blinked open face flushing. Kurt thought Blaine was the most adorable boy he'd ever meant and really he couldn't get enough of those dark curls. He saw Sebastian smirk at him before leaning in to whisper something in Blaine's ear and he huffed at the dom before returning to finish conditioning his hair.

"He's ours now my adorable boy," Sebastian whispered for Blaine's ears alone. "Ours fully and completely," Sebastian said making his meaning clear. When Blaine turned his head quickly to look at Sebastian to ask with his eyes if he was serious Sebastian made sure to convey how deadly serious he was.

Suddenly Blaine's face lit up like it was Christmas. Kurt had let Sebastian consummate the connection. He was now fully connected to them, forever. Blaine wondered what it would be like to have the pale boy in that way. He looked at the perfectly delectable ass that was now turned to him and couldn't help be jealous that Sebastian knew what it felt like to be buried there and he didn't. Of course the consummation between Kurt and Sebastian was the important one, Blaine knew that but he couldn't help but long to consummate with the boy in front of him as well. His desire for Kurt overwhelmed even him, he never anticipated he would want his fellow submissive so much but he did, he couldn't help it. Sebastian was still his dom, his needs and wants paramount of course but Blaine also felt an overwhelming connection to Kurt despite the fact that he would always come second to Sebastian just as Blaine would always come second to Kurt. That thought didn't bother him in the least he just wanted to know what it was like to be with Kurt to see him in the throes of passion, what sounds he would make and how he would feel. His curiosity wouldn't let him be. For now he just let his arms slip around the slim waist hugging Kurt to him kissing the neck bared to him.

Sebastian stepped back to let Blaine have a moment with Kurt stepping around the two to step under the spray rinsing himself of earlier activities. He looked at Kurt head tilted as Blaine kissed his neck and smiled. He was theirs now, his, completely and the thought filled him with enormous satisfaction. He brushed a hand against a pale cheek looking lovingly into the eyes that opened to him. Kurt smiled at him and he felt tears fill his eyes. Sebastian wasn't by nature as emotional as his submissive's but after everything they had all been through to have Kurt so compliant and accepting of them overwhelmed him. He leaned in to kiss the boy and was so happy to feel Kurt melt into him. No more fighting him and no more rejection at least not of the bond not of their most basic happiness. Sebastian had no illusions that Kurt would not still be feisty, it was his nature, and something Sebastian had no desire to change about the boy but he was happy that Kurt no longer rejected this bond that it no longer saddened him.

After a long shower filled with exchanges of kisses and touches all three boys finally got clean and left the warm steaminess of the shower. Kurt took the longest at getting ready so that by the time they were heading downstairs Blaine was bouncing down in happy eagerness, followed by Kurt at a more sedate pace and then Sebastian who just laughed at the two. Kurt and Blaine were so different yet they had their commonalities, really it was quite fascinating for the dominant.

Natasha already had the food splayed out on the table by the time the boys arrived and she smiled knowingly at Kurt who turned pink but said and acknowledged nothing. The new order was clear to see though when the boys sat down arranged easily as though second nature with Kurt in the middle. Natasha imagined he always would be.

Dinner was a relatively silent affair with no one really feeling the need to address the obvious changes of late. There were small snippets of conversation between Carter and Sebastian and Natasha and Kurt and of course between Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine but for the most part the family was content to enjoy the companionable and comfortable silence as they ate.

That night as Blaine and Sebastian played a game at the table in the sitting room Kurt sat in the chair in the corner of the bedroom with a book. The three had easily fallen into what they wanted to do without much conversation about it. Kurt paused in his reading though looking at the pages without seeing the words. The pale boy bit his lip thinking and at that moment Sebastian looked up anticipating a question the youth was gathering the courage to pose. The deepend bond allowed Sebastian to feel his new submissive much easier and while Kurt's moods and feelings fluctuated far more than Blaine's Sebastian was happy for the new insight, it would help him care better for Kurt.

"I need to check on Kurt," Sebastian said quietly to Blaine, "no looking at my things while I'm gone you sneak," he teased playfully to which Blaine stuck his tongue out.

Sebastian laughed walking into the bedroom sitting on the bench at the foot of the bed. "What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours hmm?" He questioned grabbing the brunette's attention.

"I want to see my father," Kurt said after a short pause. "I miss him," he said simply his blue-green eyes having turned to a blue-grey in sadness.

Sebastian suddenly felt the full force of Kurt's sadness and longing through the bond.

"My beautiful angel you know I would deny you nothing within reason," Sebastian said rising, walking to the boy, "we will ring him tomorrow morning and arrange for a visit," he said smiling placing a hand to that pale cheek.

Kurt smiled leaning his face into that hand closing his eyes, "thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian let his hand trail to Kurt's chin tilting his head to make the boy look at him smiling as those beautiful eyes looked at him, some green seeping in to replace the grey creating a beautiful mix of blues, greens, and grey's currently in the boy's eyes. He leaned down to kiss those soft lips and Kurt acquiesced immediately letting Sebastian dominate him through that kiss. It caused a zing through the green-eyed boy's nerves to feel Kurt submit so easily to him where this morning it probably would have taken far more coaxing. As he rose he let his hand slide down Kurt's neck to shoulder and down his arm to grasp his hand pulling the boy up and into him so he was flush against his body.

The two boys let their foreheads fall against one another before Sebastian looked to Blaine stretching out an arm and Kurt followed that gaze with his head pressed to Sebastian's shoulder. Blaine rose quickly walking to them grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"Let's retire for the night it's been a long and stressful day for us all," Sebastian said in a tone broking no argument.

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded and all three headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Kurt of course took the longest, what with his nighttime routine that he would skip for no one, so by the time he emerged Sebastian and Blaine were ensconced in the bed waiting for him. Kurt smiled coming over and climbing in between the two boys to the space left specifically for him.

"I think Blaine has a request of you my angel," Sebastian said gently brushing bangs back from Kurt's face.

Kurt turned quizzical eyes to Blaine who blushed and looked down momentarily but before Kurt could speak Blaine pushed in kissing the boy pressing him into the softness of the bed slipping gently over him.

"Kurt," Blaine said breaking the kiss looking down at the boy he loved so much, "may I?" he asked pressing his erection into Kurt's hip so that his full meaning would be understood. "Please" Blaine pleaded leaning down to inhale the boy's scent, "I just want you so much," the curly haired boy confessed biting gently on Kurt's ear causing the boy to gasp and arch slightly bringing their bodies together.

"Only if you want to angel," Sebastian said running a hand down Kurt's side. "If your too sore or don't want to you don't have to do this," Sebastian said making clear to Kurt he could say no here and no harm no foul.

Kurt took a moment to think about it but as Blaine's hazel eyes looked to him with such love and adoration he knew he could not deny him. Kurt cared as much for Blaine and the idea of being with him in this way excited him as well. He could admit to a curiosity especially after having been with Sebastian. He let his legs slip up and open leaning up to kiss Blaine as a sign of his consent.

Blaine felt wild with excitement and quickly took over the kiss wandering hands seeking to divest Kurt of the layers between them.

"Blaine," Sebastian said firmly drawing the boys attention though he whimpered wanting to go back to the breathless beauty under him. "Gently," Sebastian said running a hand through the wild curls, "slowly," he added knowing Kurt had to be a little sore from earlier and not wanting Blaine to inadvertently hurt him more than necessary during such an act.

Blaine nodded understanding what his dominant was conveying. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself some. When he opened them Sebastian nodded smiling gently at him and he returned that smile a little sheepish.

Between Sebastian and Blaine all three of them were quickly divested of their nighttime clothes. It was a beautiful contrast of Sebastian's tanned skin along with Blaine's olive complexion under the moonlight but nothing compared to the utter magnificence of Kurt's pale porcelain skin under the moonlight. If he was beautiful during the day he was stunning at night. He took Sebastian and Blaine's breath away with his sheer perfection. Between his pale skin and the shine of his blue-green eyes he truly seemed like the ethereal angel Sebastian referred to him as.

"Let us try something that may be quite nice for you angel," Sebastian said running a hand through the soft chestnut strands. Kurt nodded slowly and Sebastian beamed that Kurt was handing such control over to him.

Sebastian whispered a few words to Blaine who eagerly nodded looking at Kurt like he couldn't wait to try whatever Sebastian was relaying to him. Sebastian reached a hand and Kurt took it immediately being pulled up. He squeaked in surprise and Sebastian chuckled while Blaine smiled both finding the sound absolutely adorable. Sebastian moved to lay down where Kurt had been before pulling the boy over him.

"I want you to raise yourself on your hands and knees angel," Sebastian said smiling when Kurt tentatively did as asked. After Kurt was up Sebastian nodded at Blaine. Sebastian pulled Kurt down to kiss him when the boy tried to turn his head to look at Blaine.

Kurt was very unsure what was going on but he had to trust that his soulmates would never do anything to hurt him and he did believe that but it wasn't in his nature to be in the dark. Still he let himself be arranged how the boys wanted him. When he saw Sebastian nod to Blaine he wanted to see what the boy was going to do but his dominant soulmate had other ideas apparently because before he knew it he was being kissed quite thoroughly. Suddenly Kurt felt Blaine kissing down his back and between Sebastian's kisses and Blaine's he began to relax, this felt good. He was becoming drawn into Sebastian's kisses so much so that he didn't realize what was happening until he felt Blaine part his cheeks. He anticipated he would feel slickened fingers opening him up shortly as he had earlier with Sebastian and so was thrown off when suddenly he felt Blaine's tongue licking over and around his puckered entrance. He gasped and Sebastian took the opportunity to slide his tongue along Kurt's hand slipping into his hair to pull him down further making Kurt bend his arm which essential put him at an angel with his ass in the air. He couldn't focus on each sensation individually, it all blurred together, he felt Sebastian's tongue moving around his mouth as he felt Blaine's tongue sliding into his body. Kurt's brain started to go fuzzy he felt himself hardening but he couldn't think only feel.

Blaine could honestly say Kurt was perfect. His body was so soft yet firm. He could feel the toned muscle under the soft skin. His ass was the most perfect ass Blaine had ever seen, it was round and pert and well perfect. He couldn't get enough of the pale boy once he'd started sliding his tongue around. As he worked and Kurt got slicker his work got easier. He moaned as his tongue dove into Kurt's body again. God he tasted like heaven and he was so warm, he could hear Kurt's whimpers and it simply drove him wild. He felt his own cock hardening beyond reason wanting to be where his tongue had the luxury of being. As much as Blaine would have loved to make Kurt come from tonguing him thoroughly he wanted in him too much, that idea would have to wait for another time and the thought there would be other times made him exceptionally happy.

Kurt felt Sebastian's hands as they played along his sides and stomach coming to play and tweak at his nipples as the boy ravished his mouth. He let Kurt have a little control in the kissing and Kurt was enjoying the experience of exploring Sebastian's mouth their tongues dueling playfully. He hardly noticed when Blaine replaced his tongue with slickened fingers that opened him with ease especially after the thorough opening Blaine had done with his tongue and god Kurt didn't know anything could feel as good as it did having Blaine dip his tongue inside him sucking against his entrance. He broke the kiss when Blaine started to slide his hardened flesh in him. He noticed Blaine was large in his own right but not quite to the level of Sebastian. Still he felt filled once Blaine had slid all the way in. For a moment all was still as Blaine let Kurt grow accustomed to the intrusion but before he knew it the boy was moving rocking Kurt's body, the gentle slap of flesh barely heard between Blaine's moans and Kurt's whimpers.

Sebastian had enjoyed ravishing Kurt's mouth and had especially enjoyed letting Kurt ravish his. He loved the chance to explore that pliable body watching the flush that rose on his skin at the arousal taking the beautiful boy over. He'd eased off once he noticed Blaine had seated himself inside the boy letting Kurt have just a moment's reprieve to let his body adjust to yet another intrusion today. Sebastian had to admit he was rather proud of Kurt's durability. As Blaine began to move Sebastian smiled and pushed Kurt back up so he wasn't leaning down. He'd made sure to give a reassuring look at Kurt's cute confusion but was immediately slipping further down. Just as he had told Blaine the boy made sure to leave space between his legs for Sebastian. So now Sebastian was looking and admiring the hardened state of Kurt's cock. The boy really was a beautiful specimen and it was nice to see how well groomed and cared for he was of himself. As Blaine continued to thrust into the beautiful boy above him at a steady rhythm Sebastian eased himself to a position to take Kurt into his mouth.

Kurt moaned nearly losing the balance in his arms as Sebastian's mouth closed over his cock. The duel stimulus was not something he had been at all prepared for. Between Blaine pounding his prostate with each thrust and now Sebastian swallowing him down his throat Kurt was positive he was not going to be able to hold out nearly as long as he imagined his soulmates were hoping for. Kurt thanked Sue Sylvester for her ridiculous training as he imagined without that grueling experience his arms would never have held out. The glasz eyed boy winced as Blaine gripped him a bit tightly but honestly it was hardly the overwhelming sensation at the moment. Kurt couldn't stop the whimpers and whines leaving him as Blaine pounded into him and Sebastian swallowed him down. If he had been able to be more aware he might have been embarrassed at the noises he was emitting as it was he couldn't care less. Finally it was too much he cried out as stars danced in front of his eyes his entire body hot as the orgasm rushed through him. He felt Sebastian swallowing down his release as Blaine thrust a couple more times into him his ass tightening around the boy causing him to come shortly after Kurt.

Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt tighten around him and after a couple more thrust he was done for, he simply couldn't hold out. As he slipped out of Kurt he watched Sebastian ease the boy down. Kurt looked completely out of it and Blaine wasn't surprised. He'd been excited at Sebastian's idea but had he been in Kurt's shoes he imagined he probably wouldn't really be with it either right now. As it was he was completely worn out but not so much so as to not see the need of his dominant. He reached for Sebastian's cock hazel eyes asking and when Sebastian nodded he eagerly took him into his mouth.

Sebastian ran his hand through Blaine's hair as the boy did a thorough job of blowing him looking tenderly at the pale boy lying next to him who had not opened his eyes since Sebastian laid him down. After the recent activity with the noises Kurt made still running through his head it didn't take Sebastian long to succumb to Blaine's well trained technique. After being with each other as long as they had Blaine knew exactly what Sebastian liked and what would draw the orgasm out of him quickly versus slowly. He pulled Blaine to him kissing him thoroughly as the boy pulled off smiling sweetly at him.

"Let's clean up," Sebastian said tiredly.

Blaine was reluctant but nodded. The curly haired boy stepped in the shower as he saw Sebastian lift Kurt from the bed and rinsing him off in the tub with the attached spray wand. Once Kurt was redressed and laid back in bed Sebastian told Blaine to stay with him while he rinsed off. Blaine nodded and smiled looking at the brunette. He was so in love with this boy it wasn't funny. He brushed his hair back cuddling up to him.

When Sebastian arrived back in the room he noticed that Blaine had fallen asleep as well. He smiled at the two submissive's curled close together. He made sure all was in order before he slipped in the bed sliding an arm over Kurt's waist playing big spoon with Kurt as his little spoon. Upon waking this morning Sebastian never would have anticipated the day would end like this but he could not be happier it had. Things settled as they now where he was happy to call Burt Hummel and have the man over tomorrow he imagined the father needed to see the son as much as the son needed to see the father and he was content to make that possible. It would make Kurt happy and satisfy a need and Sebastian was ecstatic to be able to care for his soulmate, providing him with something he needed and keeping him emotionally happy. He kissed the soft brunette hair by his face.

"I love you so much angel, my sweet Kurt," he said softly holding the boy tightly. He would never be able to thank the fates enough for giving him this boy. He completed their bond just like he knew the boy would. All of them would be better off thanks to each other and Sebastian slipped into a peaceful slumber with that thought and his wonderful solumates close to his heart right where they belonged.

* * *

As soon as Burt Hummel stepped into the Smythe house his arms were full of a 5'10" 16 year old with chestnut brown hair. He smiled as he hugged his son to him. In the back of his mind rested the fact that Sebastian was standing very calmly with an arm wrapped around the Blaine kid's waist. His calm demeanor and relaxed stance told Burt he'd consummated his connection with his son. He wouldn't be so calm and relaxed with another dominant, father or not, hugging his submissive otherwise. Not wanting to think of his baby boy having sex Burt kept that knowledge pushed to the back of his mind.

"I missed you so much dad," Kurt said softly burying his face against his father letting that familiar scent fill and surround him bringing more comfort than he could imagine.

"I've missed you too kiddo," Burt said determined not to cry squeezing his son to him tightly. It had been so difficult to be without his son, Elizabeth's legacy to him, knowing that Kurt hadn't wanted to go when he left him making it all the harder, the relief that Kurt was well and happy to the father palpable.

Father and son remained embrace for a good minute before disengaging and even then stood close to one another. Natasha and Carter Smythe smiled at the pair the parents equally happy at the happiness evidenced on the faces of father and son knowing how difficult it was to be separated from one's child on both parties especially two parties as close as Burt and Kurt Hummel.

"It's a pleasure to have you in our home Mr. Hummel," Natasha said coming up to hug the man as her husband shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to be here believe me," Burt said hugging Kurt to him again.

The Smythe family smiled at the joyful reunion of father and son.

"We have a great lunch prepared," Sebastian said smiling congenially. He had a lot of respect for this man after watching how Burt Hummel had handled things when he'd found Kurt given the less than fabulous circumstances. He found his respect growing as he saw the man say something to Kurt for Kurt's ears only and then Kurt's subsequent return to his side. He kissed the pale cheek which immediately turned red to his delight.

The family made their way into the dining room where lunch was laid out.

"Don't even think about over indulging dad," Kurt said sternly, "I know exactly what you shouldn't have on this table," he said sitting primly.

The entire family paused and then laughed as Burt grumbled something about being able to monitor his own damn diet and Kurt's subsequent scoff.

Sebastian felt himself relaxing as Kurt relaxed into him as the day went buy. The assimilation of the Hummel's into the family going better than anyone could have anticipated. The parents had fun sharing embarrassing stories of their kids to which Blaine got the most amusement out of since his parent's were absent and thus he was spared the majority of the embarrassment. Once lunch had finished Sebastian directed Kurt and Blaine to go upstairs and change before they headed outside to the pool area. He noticed his mother cleaning up in the kitchen and one look to his father had the man discreetly excusing himself to help his wife.

"So you got me alone just you and me kid," Burt said resting his folded hands on the table, "say what's on your mind."

Sebastian smiled, "I imagine getting one over on you to be an impossible task," the boy commented. Burt just smiled but his eyes told Sebastian to tread carefully. "I want you to know that Kurt's happiness is of the utmost priority to me," Sebastian said seriously leaning his arms on the table being sure to make eye contact. "I know how this whole situation played out was less than ideal but Blaine and I couldn't be happier to have Kurt with us, he completes us in a way that I don't think either one of us knew we needed till he was a part of our lives."

"Kurt has a way of making people feel loved and filling holes people didn't even know where there till he came along," Burt said the hole in his own life without his son still a sore spot, "he's got so much of his mother in him that I knew he'd be okay eventually but that doesn't make letting go any easier."

"Which is why I want to assure you I have no desire or intention to change Kurt," Sebastian said calmly. "Kurt is amazing just the way he is dreams and all and I've no desire to diminish him in the least and I will do all I can to ensure he sees his dreams come true and that he's as happy as he can be, it's important to me that you know I'm going to treasure him and make his happiness my priority."

"You've consummated the bond with my boy I see," Burt said holding nothing back.

"Triadic bonds are a unique situation, the period in which a bond needs to be consummated is a tricky thing," Sebastian said hating how that had come about but thrilled about the results, "however, I talked to Kurt and I did not force anything on him, I left the decision entirely in his hands and it produced results that benefited us all."

"Kurt would never have let any harm come to you or Blaine," Burt said understanding, "it's not in him not to do anything if he can help."

"It's not in me to force anything on my soulmates," Sebastian said seriously and sternly holding Burt's gaze.

Unbeknownst to Sebastian his words had gone a long way towards winning over Burt Hummel. The fact that the boy cared about what his son wanted was evidenced in the insinuation that he'd given Kurt a choice and the fact that he referred to Kurt as his soulmate first before submissive also spoke volumes. Burt had a feeling Sebastian was a good boy and with time and careful footing would grow into a good man. He felt he could trust his son in the hands of this boy as much as he didn't want to.

"I believe that you love my son and have his best interest at heart," Burt said garnering a smile from Sebastian, "but know this you cause him any irreparable harm, endanger him in anyway, or cause him significant severe unhappiness that could have been avoided and I will make sure that my face is the last thing you see before I have you buried and left to rot," Burt said softly and seriously with the right undercurrent of menace to leave a chill in the bones.

Sebastian stared at Burt completely at a loss for words but their effect clear in his green eyes. Burt smile and nodded at the boy rising to head to the kitchen.

"Natasha would you be so kind as to fix me up a drink?" Burt asked pleasantly smiling happily.

Natasha nodded smiling back she glanced at her son and at his blanked out look she looked at him questioningly. He noticed her look and shook his head rising from his seat to head up to his soulmates. She smiled as he left shaking her head and went about making Mr. Hummel's drink as he made small talk with Carter. A congressman and states attorney she had a suspicion the two men would be in talks till the man left.

* * *

Burt sat enjoying a drink and talk with the elder Smythe, both men having similar interest and views never seeming to run out of things to speak on. Occasionally laughter and splashing from the pool would catch the adult's attention. Both men laughed as Sebastian was attacked by both his soulmates who had decided to ban together in their splash attack. Natasha shook her head laughing at the boys antics.

Kurt was the first to hop out enjoying just sitting on the side of the pool drying in the setting sun. His blue-green eyes followed his dominant as he did laps and flickered to his fellow submissive as Blaine tried to impress him with different tricks in the water. The love and affection flowing between the three boys and the level of comfort between them, obvious to the nearby adults looking on.

"I think they're going to be okay," Natasha said laying her head on her husband's shoulder. "Kurt really has bonded them in a way I don't think any of us could have foreseen, even them," she said smiling at the recent addition to their family.

Burt looked to the woman and smiled at her gratefully. He was happier than he could express that Kurt was settling into his new place and new role. He had been so worried when his son's soulmates had appeared that it might destroy his boy. He really should have known better. Kurt was his mother's son and it would take a lot more to bring him down let alone destroy his spirit.

As if sensing his father's thoughts Kurt turned to look at the man. He smiled softly at his father and Burt smiled back. He knew that look. It was the same look Lizzie would give him, a look that said its all okay.

That night as Burt was getting ready to leave he pulled Kurt into his arms hugging him gently but tightly.

"I'm going to be alright dad," Kurt whispered to his father. "I really believe that now," he said kissing the man's cheek.

"You'll always have me son, don't you ever forget that," Burt said sad at having to let his little boy go.

"Never," Kurt whispered as they released one another.

"Thank you so much for coming over today Mr. Hummel," Natasha said her tone implying just how much it meant to and helped this family.

"Anytime," Burt said sincerely. He caught gazes with Sebastian and a serious look was shared before he smiled at the boy and Sebastian tentatively smiled back.

Carter and Burt shook hands promising to talk again and Sebastian winced when Burt shook his hand but felt slightly better when the man patted him on the back. He figured right then and there Kurt's dad would always put him a little on edge but that that was okay.

* * *

Kurt was more than ready for the shower that night. His hair and skin felt the toll from the pool and he was anxious to start his routine. Just as he was conditioning his hair he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and an erection pressing into his ass. Having been on the receiving end of both Blaine and Sebastian recently he was well aware of who was behind him.

"God you look to sexy to resist," came the whispered voice in his ear nibbling at the lobe.

"I'm trying to wash my hair out, you know that soft hair you like that won't be so nice if I can't properly take care of it," Kurt said in haughty mode.

"Thought I could help you clean up in other areas while you properly take care of your hair," came the husky reply as the nibbles began to move down the pale expanse of neck.

"You're not playing fair," Kurt whined leaning into the body behind him as he tilted his head allowing more access to his weak spot.

"Well with such a bright and beautiful soulmate I gotta get my advantages where I can," came the murmured reply from a otherwise occupied mouth.

Kurt felt himself melting into the body behind him. When nimble fingers slicker than they should have been from just water began to open him up he didn't bother protesting. His body went lax head resting against the muscled shoulder of the boy behind him. The hot water and the ministrations to his body distracted him from any pain the fingers stretching his body open presented.

"God I need to be in you," came the deep voice turning Kurt around sucking hard on his neck as the pale boy was backed up to the wall.

Kurt whimpered letting those strong arms lift his legs, he quickly locked said legs around the trim waist and felt the hardened length pushing into him. Letting his arms wrap around muscled shoulders pressing into a toned back he gasped as the flesh quickly filled him. God he didn't know why this felt so good but every time was like a new wonder. Soon enough his body opened up so that the hard length sliding in and out of his ass went smooth and fast. Kurt threw his head back crying out as those deep thrust began to hit that bundle of nerves that would send him straight to heaven.

"So fucking perfect," each word said punctuated with a deep thrust. "My beautiful Kurt," came the whispered adoration against the pale boy's ear. "My beautiful, intelligent, perfect boy," the love and worship clear in the strained voice.

"Sebastian," Kurt cried feeling his orgasm rip through his body followed not long after by Sebastian's release deep in his ass.

Sebastian slowly pulled himself out but rather than release Kurt he let the boys legs slip from his waist and quickly pulled them up before they could touch the ground so that he could carry the worn out boy to the tub he had the foresight to fill with hot water that was now perfectly warm. He lowered the body softly letting the warm water soothe the pale beauty. Kurt truly was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. That he was all his made his nerves sing with joy. That he could now enjoy time with Kurt like this filled him with hope and happiness.

Blue-green eyes turned a darkened color like the sea before a storm opened to regard the boy before him. Soft pink lips smiling as a tanned hand brushed the cleaned wet hair from the pale forehead.

"You can finish cleaning in the tub and take some time to relax," Sebastian ordered and Kurt was happy to oblige. Kurt's instinctual follow to Sebastian's order made him happy. Kurt had really come a long way in just a few days and Sebastian was intent on keeping his word to both the soulmate before him and his soulmate's father. Kurt would never be unhappy or want for anything if Sebastian had a say and he would always have a say.

Sebastian jumped back in the shower and was just about finished when Blaine finally appeared having finally left the pool. Sebastian chuckled as the boy happily jumped in the shower. He smacked Blaine's ass making the boy yelp cutely as he departed and earning himself that look from Kurt the one that said he thought Sebastian was a child. Sebastian enjoyed the mix of strength and fragility in Kurt, it was an intoxicating combo and Sebastian wondered what other intoxicating combo's the boy possessed.

Kurt lifted himself from the tub having taken his time to clean up and rest as Sebastian suggested. He dried off throwing his soft cotton knit robe on and walked over to his vanity to do his nightly regimen. He winked saucily at Sebastian before going back to his work blushing at his boldness.

Innocence and seduction was apparently the next intoxicating combo Sebastian discovered. He found he rather like these discoveries.

That night as the boys settled into bed they seemed to fall into place with Sebastian playing big spoon to Kurt and Kurt playing big spoon to Blaine. All three peacefully resting during a moment of simple happiness and love.


	8. Instincts

The alarm clock went off and Sebastian felt arms tighten around him as he groaned throwing a hand out to shut the damn thing off. Green eyes opened slowly, the exciting weekend had almost made him forget that he had to go to school today. The idea of leaving Kurt after such an amazing weekend left a sour taste and he rubbed the arms around him to enjoy the boy while he could. It took less than a second for Sebastian to realize the arms that tightened around him were not Kurt's. He bolted up, confused, jostling Blaine in the process. He'd gone to sleep with Kurt next to him that was when he realized Kurt was missing. If his brain had been fully functioning he might not have panicked but having just woken up to a missing soulmate and a non-fully functioning brain had him in crisis. Just then as if the boy was incapable of anything but perfect timing Kurt walked in with a tray in his hands smiling.

"Morning sleepyheads," Kurt said smiling not noticing Sebastian's panicked face as he was focusing on setting the burden in his hands on the bed in a manner that didn't jostle said burden. As blue-green eyes looked up and caught Sebastian's face the smile disappeared replaced by concern. "Sebastian what's wrong?"

"I woke up and you were missing," Sebastian said then as sense started to come back to him at Kurt's raised eyebrow he had the sense to be embarrassed, "I might have over reacted."

"Hmmmm," Kurt said like Sebastian had definitely over reacted no might have to it.

"What smells so good?" a sleepy Blaine asked finally waking himself admits the talking.

"Breakfast," Kurt said cheerily, "the reason I was missing," he added with a pointed look at Sebastian.

Sebastian blushed at his silly panic attack but grabbed a pale hand and pulled till Kurt came closer. He let the hand drift up around that sensual neck pulling the boy in for a languid kiss. The minute those soft lips touched his he felt a million times better.

"You know you could have just felt through the link that I was perfectly fine," Kurt said as they separated.

"Hush," Sebastian said followed by Kurt's lyrical laugh. While not enjoying being laughed at Sebastian couldn't help enjoying Kurt's laugh.

"Did you make all this?" Blaine asked pulling the tops off plates of warm food.

"Mmhmm," Kurt said sitting down at Sebastian's feet next to the tray. "Coffee, pancakes, mixed fruit, and bacon," the boy said pouring two cups of coffee and handing one to Blaine and one to Sebastian. "I figured since you two have to go to school today and I don't the least I could do is send you off with a Kurt Hummel breakfast," he said happily.

"Awesome," Blaine said digging in, "you're the best thanks Kurt," he added with a kiss to that pale cheek.

"Thank you for this angel," Sebastian said nuzzling Kurt's neck making the boy blush which was his new favorite past-time.

The boys took their time enjoying breakfast indulging in feeding each other fruit between kisses at one point. Eventually though Blaine and Sebastian had to start getting dressed. Kurt followed sedately behind working up the nerve to ask the question he wanted to ask. He wasn't entirely sure of the reception it would get and that made him nervous. Sebastian caught Kurt fiddling with his pajama sleeves but waited till Kurt worked his nerve up to ask him whatever was on his mind. Kurt sat down in the chair in the dressing room as the boys got in uniform and it distracted him momentarily from his question.

"You wear uniforms at Dalton?" he asked distastefully.

"Yep," Blaine said trying to do his tie and getting it crooked. Sebastian usually did it for him on the car ride cause he screwed it up all the time, he wasn't great with ties. Hazel eyes glanced at his fashion forward soulmate playing with the tie a questioning look on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "come here," he said and Blaine bounced over making him laugh.

Sebastian watched as Kurt undid Blaine's awful attempt and redid the tie around the boy's neck. He didn't miss how much Blaine enjoyed having Kurts hands on him and figured he'd been replaced for the morning tie job and that was fine. When the task was done though he shooed Blaine to start on his hair.

"Maybe a little less gel," Kurt said softly as Blaine started out. It made the boy stop and look back at the brunette quizzically. "It just seems a shame to weigh down such beautiful curls with so much gel," Kurt said red seeping into his cheeks, "I kinda like them with less gel," he added haltingly unsure of himself in making such a request. He needn't have been though if the way Blaine lit up was any indication.

"Less gel it is my lovely soulmate," Blaine said bowing making Kurt blush bright red. Blaine kissed his cheek happily and skipped out.

"He'll be on all day today about how wonderful his curls are now that he knows just how much you like them," Sebastian laughed teasing the brunette making Kurt turn redder. "Did you want to ask me something?" he asked gently.

The red left Kurt's face as the nerves came back full force. "I did," Kurt admitted, "I was wondering since I'm going to be on my own this week while you guys are at school…well I just thought maybe today I could go visit my family." Kurt looked up and at Sebastian's indecipherable look he rushed out, "I mean Finn's soulmate Rachel moved in this past weekend and she's a good friend of mine and I wanted to see how they were doing and I'm sure everyone in glee club is wondering if I'm okay and I just thought I could let them know that I'm alright you know and that I'm…that I'm happy," he added softly at the end of his rambling as though realizing for the first time that he was genuinely happy which he wouldn't have thought possible last Friday.

Sebastian would have been lying if he said he wasn't wary of Kurt returning to Lima. He also saw this as an opportunity to prove something to his soulmate. "Tell you what angel," Sebastian started taking Kurt's hand, "I'm not comfortable with you going alone so how about this today you can call your friends and your family and let them know how you are doing and if it's okay with your family on Friday you and Blaine and I will head to Lima and you can see your friends and family and we'll spend the weekend with your family so they can see for themselves that you're doing well, how about that?" Sebastian asked remembering Kurt mentioning a traditional Friday night dinner from last Friday making it easy to choose the day to go knowing the day would not be lost on his soulmate.

Kurt looked at Sebastian with watery eyes, "really you'll let us spend the weekend in Lima with my friends and family?"

"Of course," Sebastian said firmly, "I have no desire to keep you from close friends and family and I too would like them to know that someone they care about is happy and well, especially your dad I know how close you two are." Sebastian was unprepared for arms full of boy but was happy to have it in the form of an ecstatic Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt cried throwing himself in Sebastian's arms overwhelmed by the gesture and words, "thank you so much that means the world to me," Kurt said burying his face in Sebastians neck holding to him tightly.

Sebastian held the boy in his arms to him just as tight. God he how he loved this boy and that he was making Kurt so happy that their connection practically vibrated with happiness and contentment made him sure he was doing the right thing. He always wanted Kurt to be this happy, even though that was unlikely he would take it when it came.

"I want hugs too," Blaine whined as he came back in the dressing room to find out what was taking Sebastian so long.

Kurt laughed and turned around throwing his arms around Blaine and hugging him. Blaine smiled as he tightened his arms around Kurt. Sebastian just laughed at them.

"Sebastian is letting us spend the weekend in Lima with my family," Kurt said excitedly, "you'll get to meet the rest of my family and all my friends," Kurt told the hazel eyed boy with giddy joy.

Blaine looked to Sebastian for confirmation with a growing smile and when the boy nodded a huge grin broke out on Blaine's face. "That's awesome."

"In the meantime we need to get to school," Sebastian rising and laughing as Blaine pouted at being released by Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear as he hugged him again, when he pulled back glasz eyes looked at Sebastian with such affection before leaning in and kissing the other softly.

The affection in Kurt's eyes warmed and nearly overwhelmed Sebastian who didn't anticipate being so affected by those affectionate eyes. When Kurt leaned in to initiate a kiss though Sebastian couldn't help but respond and thank whatever deities had gifted him this boy. He promised himself to always do right by Kurt especially if this was the response.

As the trio headed down the stairs Kurt ran off to tell Natasha the good news as Blaine and Sebastian headed out for the ride to school.

After cluing in Natasha who had smiled and congratulated Kurt on getting an amazing upcoming weekend the boy was off to notify everyone he was coming to town that weekend.

* * *

"Looking forward to seeing what kind of hot arm candy you got yourself Porcelain and Britts wants a lunch date with you and your ride alongs so tell your man he's treating us to lunch ta ta."

"I'm so happy for you Dolphin that you found your special dolphin soulmates. You're such a good kisser it would be a shame for all that skill to go to waste. Lord Tubbington and I are so happy for you."

"I was wondering where you were on Thursday and Friday boy, you had me worried, glad to hear your okay and all is well. I can't wait to see you, this calls for shopping."

"Good to hear you're doing so well Kurt. I'm glad things have worked out. I know you were unsure before you got the names but I'm glad to see its all worked out. I never thanked you for helping me come to terms when Alice's name showed up, thanks for that Kurt can't wait to see you this weekend."

"Oh that's wonderful Kurt, I know when Artie and I found out it was amazing, I'm so glad things are working out for you and that your happy, I can't wait to see you and see for myself that your good."

"If anyone deserves to be happy its you Kurt, Tina and I are so happy for you."

"Congratulations Kurt, I'm glad you found your soulmates and everything is going so well. Glee club isn't the same without you, looking forward to seeing you man."

"Totally thought Finn was lying to me when he told me his mom said your soulmates found you and carted you off, then when we all realized it was true I was totally gonna come kidnap you and bring you back but Burt convinced us, okay me, that was a bad idea. Glad to know you're okay and it all worked out now I don't gotta beat that dominant soulmate of yours up. Lookin' forward to seeing you Princess."

"Well hack my legs off and call me shorty, so Carter Smythe is related to your soulmate after all. I'm just glad it all worked out and your happy, it'll be nice to see you though and see for myself that your okay and that you're happy."

Kurt shook his head, everyone had pretty much had the same reaction in their own way. They were all just glad he found his soulmates and was happy and that things were going well. Only one phone call left.

"Hey dad can you talk?"

"Sure, what's up bud, everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to let you know Sebastian has offered to let us all, Blaine, him, and I visit this weekend, I figured the three of us could stay in my room," Kurt said smiling, "we're gonna come down on Friday and I can be there for Friday night dinner and we're gonna stay the weekend so I can see everyone and introduce them to Sebastian and Blaine."

"That's great bud, and of course you can all stay at the house in your room, should work out perfectly," Burt said happy to have his son visit for a whole weekend. Honestly his estimation of Sebastian Smythe had gone up considerably the last few days. "I'll let Carol know and she can tell Finn and Rachel and we'll all be ready for you three on Friday."

"Thanks dad, I can't wait to see everyone and to see you and Carole and Finn and Rachel," Kurt said happily, "I love you dad."

"Love you too bud."

Kurt looked at the picture of him and his parents as he hung up with his dad. It really would be amazing to see everyone and for just a few days maybe feel like nothing had changed even though it had all changed so much that Kurt found it hard to keep up. He'd gone from Kurt Hummel fashionista with a dream with only himself to concern himself with to being a soulmate and a submissive and needing to constantly think of two other people. It was a lot of change but he was just trying to take it in stride. It was after noon by the time he'd finished with the calls and he was hungry. Trailing down to the kitchen Kurt made himself something small he could eat outside on the patio. He hadn't really taken the time to look around so after eating he decided to explore the house. The interior of the home was breathtaking and Kurt didn't know for sure who had handled the designing but whomever had did an excellent job. Every room had its own theme and they all were different yet tied together. Kurt was still amazed at the sheer size of the place. He was certain you could fit at least 3 of his houses like the one he lived in with his dad into this house and still have room. As he entered an entertaining area Kurt came across a variety of photographs. Some were of just Sebastian throughout the years, there were some of just Blaine, some with only Natasha and Carter Smythe, and some with the whole family. It was Kurt's first glimpse at Sebastian's siblings. His older brother and sister were both gorgeous.

"I see you found Natasha's collection of photos," Carter said walking into the room.

Kurt jumped about a mile not having heard the man and backed up so quickly from the photos he tripped on the ottoman behind him. Carter rushed forward catching the boy before he could crash to the floor.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," Carter said contritely helping to right Kurt.

"Its okay," Kurt said still calming his racing heart, "I just didn't hear you."

Carter nodded helping the boy to sit as he straightened his eyes caught on the picture of his family minus Kurt and Blaine.

"What are Adrien and Eila like?" Kurt asked curiously seeing where the man was looking.

Carter looked back to Kurt and smiled. "Adrien is a doctor in New York," the father said proudly, "it was all he ever wanted to be." Carter grabbed the photograph and sat in the chair next to the ottoman Kurt was sitting on. "I remember how hard he worked through med school and his residency, he was so convinced in the beginning that he wanted to be a surgeon but once he started on at the hospital it quickly became apparent that wasn't where he belonged," Carter said laughing, "he's like you in some ways," he said looking at Kurt making the boy blink in surprise. "He's infinitely kind hearted and he can't help but be attached to the patients that come in, he cares so deeply and he has this desire to follow through make sure their okay, to know them and surgeons don't do that not really its far more impersonal when your a surgeon."

"So what did he end up doing?" Kurt asked curious.

"He's an attending in the emergency room," Carter shook his head, "it is far from the best or most glamorous spot to be but he loves it wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Then that's good," Kurt said smiling, "that he's doing what he loves." Carter smiled sadly. "Did I say something wrong?" Kurt asked confused.

"No just right actually," Carter said, at the boys perplexed look he explained looking back down to his son. "I thought he was foolish for giving up his spot as a top surgeon to work in the emergency room, I told him as much and we fought bitterly over it, I made the mistake of thinking where would bring him the greatest success not the most joy, I should have responded like you did but I didn't and it created a rift between us that has never really healed."

Kurt didn't know what to say, he felt bad for making the man sad, "rifts can can be healed, you still have time, its never to late to heal wounds between family," Kurt said softly with such caring and understanding.

Carter smiled at the brunette. This boy really was the angel his son proclaimed him to be. Such a compassionate and gentle soul. He was glad for his son, to have this boy in his life. "Thank you Kurt," he said kindly.

"What about Eila," Kurt asked changing topics, "she's studying in France?"

"Ahh yes Eila now her you will be like a pea in a pod with," Carter said laughing. "Eila is studying decorating and interior design as well as fashion over in Paris."

"Really," Kurt said leaning forward blue eyes lighting up at the topic.

"Yep," Carter nodded getting up to put the picture back, "she was the one who did the interior design in this house," Carter said proudly.

"I wondered who did the decorating," Kurt admitted.

"When she comes into town over the summer I have no doubts she will try to steal you from Sebastian should be interesting," Carter said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt leaned back a bit laughing a full laugh for the first time in a while. It was infectious and soon Carter was laughing along with him. Natasha drawn by the noise smiled as she saw her husband and soulmate laughing with their newest family member.

"And pray tell what is going on in here?" she asked cheekily.

"Plotting," Kurt said completely straight-faced and Carter doubled over laughing behind him.

* * *

Sebastian looked at Blaine dragging his feet. The boy had been getting worse and worse throughout the day. He knew they would both miss Kurt but this was a little ridiculous. "You're not helping yourself get through this day any quicker like that," Sebastian said walking ahead.

"Can't we call Kurt and see what he's doing?" Blaine asked catching up to Sebastian.

"No because as soon as we do you'll be begging to go home again," Sebastian responded succinctly.

"Its not my fault that we have the most amazing, beautiful, sexy, delicious soulmate at home," Blaine whined. "I mean just think of all the fun things we could be.."

"Blaine stop," Sebastian ordered cutting the other off. It wasn't like Sebastian didn't miss Kurt too and Blaine was knowingly trying to make it worse.

"Sorry," Blaine said contritely hanging his head.

"We'll be out soon enough and we will be able to go home and see him in the meantime just think about how upset Kurt would be if he knew you were risking your studies by pining over him," Sebastian said knowingly, "Kurt already took his finals he's in the clear but if you end up failing because your to busy mooning over someone you'll see in a few short hours how will he feel hmmm?"

Blaine looked like someone had killed his puppy. "I'll try extra hard for him," Blaine mumbled.

Sebastian nodded and continued on not indulging his soulmate. To much indulging only allowed Blaine to get into trouble.

"Geeze who killed Blaine's puppy," Jeff said joining them for lunch with Nick.

"I did I guess," Sebastian shrugged, "by telling him in no uncertain terms we were not going home."

"Ahh someone missing the newly acquired soulmate," Jeff said knowingly.

"Yes," Blaine said loudly and dramatically throwing his head down.

Jeff laughed though he tried not to and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"So how is Kurt," Jeff said, "and please no more waxing poetical like you were earlier I get it he's amazing and beautiful and apparently awesome in bed but I rather meant how is he adjusting."

Sebastian blushed at how he had gone on earlier himself when talking with Jeff. "It was pretty tough that first day and night but over the weekend he really came around and I would dare say he's adjusting better than I cold have hoped given the first day," Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"That's good then, glad its going well," Jeff said remembering Sebastian's concerns.

"He has the most amazing eyes like really their color just defies nature, and his skin is so soft and pale and his hair is so soft and he always has it just so and his voice ohhh his voice is heavenly…"

"And Blaine is off again," Jeff said shaking his head as Sebastian groaned. "Karma my friend karma."

Sebastian just glared at Jeff making him cackle evilly. He was really looking forward to meeting this heavenly creature named Kurt.

* * *

"KURT!"

"Oh my god," Natasha gasped clutching a hand to her heart making her husband turn and look at her in concern.

"BLAINE!" Sebastian shouted making the curly headed boy stopped dead in his tracks turning to look at Sebastian contritely. "Are you alright mom?" Sebastian asked looking to the woman.

"Fine dear he just caught me by surprise" she said on a laugh.

Sebastian nodded before turning back to said boy, "upstairs in the corner chair, time out 30 minutes."

Blaine's face dropped but he nodded and headed upstairs. It wasn't his fault he was so excited to see Kurt, he missed him. He'd missed his eyes and how they would sparkle and shine when he smiled, he missed that soft smile and lips that were petal soft, he missed that perfectly styled soft mane of chestnut, he missed the lithe body with definition and muscles securely hidden under soft sculpting lines, and he'd missed that voice without equal. It had been terrible to be without him for so long and he'd just wanted to wrap his arms around Kurt and kiss him all over. How was he supposed to control the overwhelming urge to see his soulmate. In the back of his mind though Blaine knew he'd been grating on his dominant soulmates nerves all day, after all Sebastian had missed Kurt too. He hadn't meant to scare Natasha and so okay maybe if he'd gone at Kurt as excited as he was he might have scared him too. Shit, Blaine slumped in the chair, he knew exactly why he was here. Golden eyes looked at the clock counting down the minutes, noticing suddenly the picture on the table that Sebastian had put there of Kurt with his parents when he was only a boy of about 7. He picked it up smiling tracing over Kurt eyes switching between the boy and the clock.

"He's outside by the pool in the hot tub," Natasha said knowingly after Blaine disappeared. She felt bad for the boy but it wasn't her place to step in.

"Is he?" Sebastian said surprised.

"He only went out a couple minutes ago I'm sure you could catch him and get him to indulge you," she said winking. Walking off to the kitchen after kissing her soulmate who watched her go lovingly.

Carter laughed at Sebastian's face before wandering off to his study.

Sebastian made his way quietly to the backyard and looked through the door gasping at the sight. Kurt was situated in the hot tub with his head laid back eyes closed enjoying the massaging heat. The sun made his skin glow with a pale sun kissed beauty and he looked so relaxed and so beautiful it made Sebastian's whole body and soul yearn for him. He slipped out quietly divesting his uniform along the way till he was naked. He carefully eased into the water so as not to alert its resting occupant.

Kurt had just felt a sudden urge to hit the hot tub and relax before his soulmates returned home. He hadn't planned on staying out here long but the warm water, the massaging jets, the sky which shaded and sunned him in relaxing turns had him sinking into the water long than intended. A familiar scent made its way to him and he smiled internally making sure to keep still. Someone thought they were so clever but he was going to teach them a lesson. When said someone was close enough Kurt made his move. He opened his legs at the same time as he reached out his hand grasping the arm and pulling the body between his legs. Oceanic eyes snapped open as Kurt used his free hand to pull his soulmate to him for a kiss.

To say Kurt had surprised Sebastian would be an understatement. He'd thought he was being so stealthy but suddenly Kurt had him against him lips pressed to him before Sebastian could even realized he'd been one up'd. When the revelation came though he found he didn't care in the least. He left Kurt direct the kiss as he slid his arms around that slender waist and pulled the boy flush against him feeling long legs wrap around his hips. Sebastian wished Kurt were naked too but that was a situation immediately remedied.

"Miss me?" Kurt asked sweetly, as lips disconnected. He felt Sebastian disconnecting and divesting his swim trunks and bringing the bodies quickly back together before he could blink. "I'll take that as a yes," Kurt said laughing which turned to a gasp as Sebastian's hard member grazed his own soft but taking notice one.

"Missing is too weak a word," Sebastian said nosing at that long neck, "I yearned for you today."

"Surely it wasn't all that bad," Kurt said surprised at the depth of feeling emanating from Sebastian.

"It absolutely was," Sebastian said honestly, feeling the force of how much he'd missed Kurt the sheer magnitude surprising even him. "I feel like everything in me ached for you," the boy stated openly.

Glasz eyes looked into emerald green and Kurt gasped at what he saw there, what he could feel through their connection. Understanding seeped through, "I'm right here, I'm yours, always yours," Kurt said lovingly running fingers through Sebastian's hair and down his tense back, muscles relaxing at his touch. "I'm not going anywhere," he emphasized. Kurt pulled his submissive instincts forward realizing what Sebastian needed.

Sebastian felt the words ease his mind and his body. As he looked at Kurt his eyes almost seemed to change color in front of him. Where they had been a beautiful blue green they were turning and then suddenly a luminescent blue wet and shinning. The dominant in him recognized the submission being willing offered up. Sebastian gasped at Kurt's innate understanding of something even he didn't realize he needed. Suddenly overcome he attacked his soulmates lips kissing him fiercely and deeply. Running hands across pale skin. Hiking the legs around him up which Kurt tightened instinctively. Suddenly Sebastian was pulling and pushing and before he knew it he was in Kurt. He stopped taking the moment to enjoy the simple connection but also to let Kurt adjust to the sudden and intense intrusion.

Kurt had seen it coming and it had hurt only marginally but pain was quickly receding and Sebastian's understanding in his stillness made Kurt cling to him in appreciation. Pale arms wrapped around Sebastians neck as the boy hoisted him and moved him and Kurt let him maneuver him as he liked.

Sebastian couldn't get enough of Kurt's submission to him he was drowning happily in it. Before he knew it he was moving and Kurt was moving with him. They were so in sync.

Both boys could feel the connection lit up between them like a live wire. The dominance and strength rolled off Sebastian in waves and was eased by the softness and submission that came from Kurt.

Sebastian realized this was the first time he'd felt connected like this. It was all instinctual and natural, a joining of two souls understanding what was needed at the cellular level. Sebastian had never felt this with Blaine he couldn't understand couldn't explain to himself what was happening and then the words of his father came to him. 'Kurt is the more naturally submissive one, he's an instinctive caregiver, he loves and cares unconditionally with no constraints' those words were never more apparent and more true to Sebastian. Kurt's submissiveness was raw and came to him naturally when he loved and trusted someone. This boy, his soul, recognized what Sebastian needed before he did. In the need to love to care for he'd given Sebastian what he needed, his submission and connection, confirmation of love and presence. It was this more than anything that made Sebastian's body orgasm quicker than he normally would.

"You are perfect" Sebastian whispered against the boy's ear hiding his tears in Kurt's neck.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt asked concern, the pleasure from orgasm and ache in is body taking a back seat for the moment.

"Because you are everything and I am so lucky," Sebastian said not knowing how to articulate what it meant to him that Kurt loved and trusted him enough that he was able to do what he just did without maybe even realizing it.

"We all are," Kurt whispered smiling kissing the temple near him.

Sebastian smiled hugging Kurt to him tightly unable to even fathom letting him go at the moment. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could. He'd told Kurt he'd been waiting for him, that he needed him, that the boy completed him but he never knew just how true that was till right now. There was nothing wrong with Blaine and Sebastian needed him too. They needed Kurt though more than either of them had realized. He completed this bond in way that had been impossible to foresee but was appreciated as it appeared.

Eventually Sebastian eased out of the boy he was holding and let the pale form go. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly seeing the bruises. In his need to hold Kurt to have him he must have grasped to tight. "I didn't mean," he started only to be silenced by a finger on his lips.

"They are simply signs of a love that overwhelms," Kurt said softly smiling to ease Sebastian, he knew the boy couldn't help what had happened in the moment. "I do not mind them really," he said forgivingly.

"Simply beautifully perfect," Sebastian sighed and he pulled Kurt to him with soft touches kissing him softly. Pampering him in lingering sweet kisses and touches.

"Kurt," Blaine said haltingly stepping outside having made his way to his soulmates after completing his time out. He'd felt something in the bond. An agitation a soothing and he wanted to know his soulmates were okay though in his heart he knew they were.

"Hey there Blaine," Kurt said lightly with happiness easing the air.

Blaine smiled winningly making Sebastian smile at them both.

"Let's get you out of the water," Sebastian said knowing they'd been in to long really though it could hardly be helped.

Kurt squeaked as Sebastian lifted him and carried him out of the water just as he'd been about to stand.

Blaine blushed at their naked forms ridiculously turned on.

"Not right now Blaine, okay," Sebastian said in his dominant tone but with softness. He knew Blaine wanted to be with Kurt but after what Kurt had just done for him and what it entailed his body needed a break. Blaine nodded making him smile a smile that grew ten times when Kurt leaned his head against him letting himself rest against Sebastian and be carried. He recognized the gesture for what it was and would have jumped for joy if it weren't for the precious bundle in his arms. All three boys headed upstairs and once washed and dressed promptly passed out against each other on the bed, stress of the day each had gone through in their own way taking its toll.

* * *

Emerald eyes blinked open noticing the telltale sign from the shifting light in the room that the sun was setting. Normally on school days he would avoid letting Blaine nap as it was always harder to get him to sleep at night when he did but after the day they all had he didn't have the heart to wake him just yet. Of course that probably also had to do with the fact that he was tenderly holding a pale form also still asleep bearing the now obvious signs of Sebastian's earlier attentions. Sebastian was still in awe of Kurt, of what he'd done earlier. He knew now that clarity had returned what had happened, he'd read of the situation when he was reading up and learning on what being dominant would mean and require of him. Most things came naturally but it was good to have foresight and never more so than now.

It was neither a common or uncommon occurrence, it happened if circumstances called it forth. There wasn't really a certain thing or action that prompted it, it was more a combination of the right ignition points that would ignite the feeling. In their case Sebastian recognized what those had been. Kurt's addition to the connection was brand new and while his initiation experience wasn't unheard of it wasn't common either. Most soulmates wanted to meet, longed to, when the name appeared, it wasn't common that a soulmate didn't want to encounter their other half and it was even less common in submissive's that this would be the case. Of course Kurt was anything but ordinary and this thought made Sebastian smile because he appreciated the uniqueness of the boy. However, the newness of the connection, Kurt's initial reaction, the recent consummation, and the separation which Blaine hadn't helped with in all honesty made for the perfect storm.

Sebastian's dominate instincts had been ready to hit the surface and upon seeing Kurt and feeling him he'd been unable to stop them from doing so. Every now and then given the right circumstances a dominant would lose their more conscious self their instinct the instinct taking full control needing to be assuaged. It took the submissive of that dominant to do so by the submissive letting their instincts rise to the surface to do so. Few submissive's were as naturally inclined and accomplished at doing so as Kurt had been especially the first time such an occurrence should happen. This was the case only because the instinct in the submissive would need to recognize and respond and it sometimes took a minute especially in the case of a first time and then it would be more of a letting go process and then instinct would take over. Kurt's instincts had recognized quickly and he'd let go easily and everything had gone so smooth and naturally, beautiful in its simplicity. A dominant could not have asked for a better response then Kurt's response to Sebastian.

The words of his father came to him again, 'I've never meant someone as pure in their desire to take care of someone and as unselfish and unconditional in the giving of their affection as Kurt', Sebastian could not agree more. He remembered his father had mentioned as the bond grew and Kurt became more accustomed to affection he would be the most giving of it and Sebastian could see that now as well. True it had only been a short while but it was like after the consummation something in Kurt changed as if something in him accepted and shifted. Ever since he had been more willing to receive and give of affection. Seeing all this it surprised Sebastian very little that Kurt had so quickly recognized what he had needed and given it to him. He was truly as perfect as Sebastian claimed him to be and no one would ever convince him otherwise.

Leaning down he gently began pressing kisses to the bruises he had unintentionally left that had blossomed starkly against the pale canvas of Kurt's skin while he slept. Blue eyes with just a hint of silver opened sleepily and Sebastian was once more amazed at the ever changing quality of Kurt's eyes, he would never get enough of those eyes. "Mon bel ange, mon bien-aimé," he said quietly against pale skin watching Kurt smile beautifully. Another thing Sebastian adored was that Kurt understood French it made communicating with him slightly different.

"Ma moitié, mon coeur," Kurt quietly returned nuzzling against Sebastian.

Sebastian felt his heart speed up and his eyes moisten at the words. He hoped to hear those words from Kurt at some point never would he have thought to hear him say them now. It made his whole being vibrate with happiness. He pressed forward worshipping the lips under him. Kissing gently and lovingly, letting hands pet the form below softly and tenderly. A stark and intentional contrast to the fierceness of earlier and a response to those words that made him so indescribably happy.

Kurt let Sebastian rub along his skin, kissing softly, feeling the tongue twining gently around his. He almost liked these soft drawn out kisses better but even he could appreciate the fierce plundering earlier on occasion. After a bit though he broke away looking over to Blaine whom was still blissfully asleep.

"He can sleep through anything can't he," Kurt said quietly laughing as Sebastian nuzzled into his neck.

Sebastian rose up looking fondly over to Blaine his curls having gone wild in sleep. "Oh yes," he responded laughing gently with Kurt, "he once slept right through a storm that woke everyone else up."

Both boys shook their heads. Sebastian decided to wake Blaine up before he became more difficult to get to bed tonight from oversleeping now. He moved over slightly kissing the dark curls and smiled as Kurt nuzzled into Blaine.

Hazel eyes blinked blearily open to see Sebastian hovering over him. He smiled brightly and then giggled adorably when Kurt undoubtedly caught a ticklish spot in his attentions. Blaine brought his arms up quickly remembering his distress today from the absence of the boy nuzzling against him. Sebastian moved back watching Blaine hug and nuzzle Kurt right back making the pale brunette smile and laugh himself.

"I missed you so much today," Blaine said plaintively but happy to have the boy in his arms now.

"I can absolutely vouch for that," Sebastian said rising from the bed, "about drove everyone around us nuts in his waxing poetical about you today mon ange."

"That so?" Kurt questioned laughing when Blaine turned red to his roots.

"Oh yes, I think all our classmates will know who you are on sight when they see you with the thorough description provided by your soulmate today," Sebastian teased.

"Sebastian," Blaine whined at being so embarrassed in front of Kurt.

"Bas," Kurt said chidingly seeing the obvious distress Blaine was in and feeling bad for the teasing.

Sebastian stopped his motions looking at Kurt caught off guard.

Kurt didn't understand the look right away, "what?"

"Bas?"

Kurt turned beet red. "It just kinda came to me," Kurt said sheepishly, "I won't use it if you don't like it," he added quickly.

Sebastian climbed back up to a sitting Kurt, "I love it," he said before he dove in to kiss the boy.

Blaine smiled at his soulmates. He loved this, this was all he'd ever wanted, what he had hoped for the minute Kurt's name appeared in bold color. He was undeniably happy that they all had gotten to this point through the trials and tribulations of earlier.

"I'll remember that," Kurt said bit breathlessly.

Just then Blaine's stomach decided to make its hunger known making Kurt and Sebastian look to him laughingly.

"I imagine we're already late to dinner," Sebastian said moving off the bed prompting his soulmates to do the same.

"Oh no," Kurt said climbing off the bed quickly rushing into the closet and changing from his lounge clothes to ones he deemed more appropriate to wear to dinner, "I was supposed to help Natasha, I told her I would," the brunette bemoaned while he pulled his clothes on and quickly checked his hair.

"I'm quite sure its alright love, she won't mind if you were too tired," Sebastian said attempting to ease the boy.

"So not the point," Kurt said rushing out, "I'll see you two downstairs and don't even thing of coming down in your lounge clothes," he warned before heading out the door.

"Well guess he told us," Blaine said hopping out of bed to happy to be annoyed.

Sebastian just laughed shaking his head, he was happier than he could express that Kurt felt so free in speaking and behaving. This was what he wanted, for the boy to be relaxed and himself for who he was was perfect in Sebastian's eyes. So what if he was biased.

By the time Sebastian and Blaine made it down to the dinner table it was set and Carter, Natasha, and Kurt were sitting engaged in conversation. All three looked up, Kurt with an arched eyebrow, Natasha with a smile, and Carter with a knowing look as they entered.

"Sorry we're late," Sebastian said not really all that sorry, so what if he and Blaine got up to a little frivolity while getting ready. He couldn't help it Blaine was so distracting and really the boy could do wonders with his mouth. Sebastian wondered what Kurt could do and couldn't help as his eyes fell on that perfect mouth with soft lips.

Kurt watched as the two walked in and with a discerning look quickly realized what his soulmates had been up to, he noticed how Sebastian's eyes fell on his mouth and his eyes widened as a flush rose up on his cheeks. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help more with dinner," Kurt said pulling his eyes away trying to put his mind elsewhere than Sebastian's thoughts. "I know I told you I'd help," Kurt said frowning genuinely sorry to have let Natasha down.

"Please stop apologizing," Natasha said indulgently, "you do more than enough and goodness knows I'm used to doing things on my own," she said to ease Kurt's mind. "Besides desert is cooking thanks to you and that's help a plenty," she added patting the boy's hand.

"What's for desert?" Blaine asked curiously.

"That's for us to know and you to find out, right Kurt," Natasha said conspiratorially smiling with the boy.

Kurt shook his head happy to agree and play along with her.

Dinner was a happy affair, everyone sharing about their day. Dessert as it turned out was a rhubarb full with strawberries of which not a bite was left of.

"I think that came out even better than you planned," Natasha complimented.

Everyone at the table quickly agreed with gusto making Kurt blush red.

* * *

After the first day the week started going more smoothly. Sebastian and Blaine adjusted to getting through the school day without their soulmate better realizing better how to handle it after that first day. It helped significantly that they called the house and talked to Kurt during their lunch break. The point of contact helped the day move along much smoother. After the intensity of the weekend and the following Monday Sebastian made a point to keep physical intimacy on the lighter side for a couple days for everyone's sake but mostly for Kurt's if he was being completely honest.

Kurt kept himself busy during the day planning things with friends for when he saw them on the weekend and arranging times to hang out with his dad and maybe even help at the shop. Working out the meals with Carole and insisting she let him help. When he wasn't making plans he was helping Natasha to clean or prep for meals, she was eternally grateful for the help and stopped trying to shoo him away when she realized it was pointless. The brunette even spent some time with the elder Smythe just talking.

In a way Carter found talking to Kurt therapeutic. He was an outside unbiased eye to their family situation. Of course he was family now and Carter thought of him as such but not having been around for earlier drama Kurt had a clearer perspective and his kind and thoughtful insights were appreciated. Not for the first time Carter thought how lucky his son was to have been gifted this boy. Kurt was a truly compassionate soul who had an unlimited capacity for caring and loving and it was unconditional, Kurt attached no ties as many so often did with those outside of their soulmates and occasionally even with them.

Kurt was growing more and more into himself as the days passed. He was talking more, expressing himself more, offering opinions and making requests though he was still a bit gun-shy on those two counts but his personality and spirit were showing more and more. He was accustoming to his soulmates, to his new family, to his new life, and his role in this life and family and with his soulmates. Kurt had become more in tune with his soulmates recognizing when they wanted certain things, and what they were trying to express and hide without words, and becoming more adept at recognizing and sensing their feelings and desires. He had caught Sebastian numerous times looking at him and it had not taken Kurt long to figure out what it was the boy desired. At first he thought Sebastian might bring it up but when he didn't Kurt understood he was trying to be conscientious of Kurt's struggle and not to push for more than he was ready to give and when he was prepared to give it. So after some thought and realizing that he was okay with trying things and particular what Sebastian wanted Kurt realized he would need to be the one to address it so one night while they were bathing he did just that.

Blaine was under the spray and Sebastian was behind Kurt in the tub a ritual that everyone liked and fell into when it occurred when Kurt found his courage and his moment. "I've seen you looking at my mouth," Kurt said quietly not bold enough just yet to be comfortable with Blaine hearing what he was about to say. He turned a bit to look at Sebastian, "its okay to ask," Kurt said feeling the heat rise into his face, "I'm curious to try myself and…" Kurt paused gathering all his strength for his next words, "I want to do this for you, I want to please you," Kurt said almost on a whisper red to the tips of his ears.

At first Sebastian had been unsure where Kurt was going but then it became clearer and he grew surprised. Not surprised that Kurt had figured it out but surprised that Kurt would be okay with him asking would want to try even. On the last words out of that beautiful mouth Sebastian about choked. Good God Kurt was going to kill him and wasn't even trying. He was going to combust with lust and love for this boy in his arms. Sebastian felt himself grow impossibly hard at Kurt's words. Kurt apparently noticed to because before Sebastian could form a coherent response that soft hand with is long fingers wrapped securely around him and Sebastian groaned in appreciation. Eyes closing as pleasure shot through his spine.

"Show me," Kurt said still softly looking at Sebastian through his lashes, "teach me how to please you, show me what you like," he said while stroking the firm flesh in his hand.

Sebastian's eyes shot open at the words and before conscious thought invaded hands grasped either side of that beautiful face and pulled him in for a kiss. Sebastian held Kurt tilting his head this way and that as he desired his tongue plundering that luscious mouth and Kurt, his amazing Kurt, for his part yielded to Sebastian entirely letting him have full control over where and how he wanted him which just drove Sebastian wilder.

Blaine took notice of the action going on outside the glass and rubbed the fog away to see properly. He gasped at first and then groaned at the primal sounds his dominant was making. He felt himself harden watching Sebastian thoroughly kiss Kurt and watching his fellow submissive submit to whatever his dominant desired of him. Blaine wanted to worship them both, he wanted everything all at once and couldn't decide which he wanted most. He wanted Kurt in him, he wanted in Kurt he wanted Sebastian on Kurt while Kurt was on him, he wanted Sebastian on him while he was on Kurt, he wanted on Kurt while he was on Sebastian. The last thought sent his blood blazing as if his body knew what Kurt wanted and what Sebastian wanted though neither had told him a thing.

Sebastian mouthed at Kurt's neck once the brunette tore his mouth away to breathe properly driven breathless by Sebastian kiss. Sebastian's dominant side was on a high having Kurt yield to him, having Kurt tell him he wanted to please him and to be taught how to do so, and by leaving the boy satisfied. He licked and sucked at the pale canvas loving the whines and gasps of the pale boy. Emerald eyes darkened with desire caught hazel just as darkened and unspoken communication passed there. Sebastian rose pulling Kurt with him, he stepped out and before Kurt could follow suit he picked him up in a bridal hold.

Kurt felt his mind fuzz over. Sebastians lips had touched his and Kurt had yielded immediately still rubbing the heated flesh in his hand. Eventually the need to breathe had made him tear his mouth away, though reluctantly so. However, when that mouth began to attack the sensitive spot on his neck he melted. He felt Sebastian rise and mirrored the action. He had been about to step out when the boy picked him up. Kurt squeaked wrapping his arms tightly around his soulmate at the sudden height. Sebastian dropped him on the bed in a manner that wasn't rough but wasn't entirely gentle and looked at him with such desire that Kurt felt arousal at the action.

Sebastian moved to the head of the bed sitting propped against the pillows and called Kurt to him with his finger. The boy obeyed crawling over all liquid sensuous movements like a cat and gods if it didn't turn him on more. Using that finger he brought the chin up kissing this lips before whispering in Kurts ear what he was to do and what would happen.

Kurt felt himself harden and had to swallow as Sebastian's words seeped into his muddled brain. He looked at Blaine behind him and gasped at the fierce desire there. He turned slightly reaching his arm out and Blaine readily came forward. Kurt let his arm wrap around Blaines neck as he leaned in to kiss the boy.

Blaine would never tire of kissing Kurt. It was a kiss without equal and he loved everything about kissing the boy. He loved the softness of Kurt's lips, he loved the tasted of the boy, he loved how responsive Kurt was to every little thing. Too soon and not soon enough Kurt drew away from his lips at Sebastian's beckoning. Blaine nodded at the emerald that connected with his own eyes. He was excited and burning with his need to have his soulmates to feel their connection alive with this intimacy they had not had in days.

Kurt felt Sebastian pull him and he followed, disappointed at separating from Blaine, kissing Blaine was different then kissing Sebastian and he loved it just as much. That disappointment was soon lost in desire and a touch of excitement though at doing something new and satisfying his soulmates. Kurt nodded as Sebastian directed him and he trusted his soulmate explicitly to get him through this and help him along. Lowering himself Kurt grasped the hardened flesh he'd held only moments ago. He was nervous but only because he wanted to do well, he didn't want to suck at this no pun intended. Sebastians length was intimidating and while not overly thick it had a good girth to it and was slightly paler then the rest of him with a darkened tip that called to him leaking the beginnings of his arousal. Kurt lent down and kitten licked the head tasting Sebastian for the first time. The taste was sweeter then Kurt expected with just a touch of bitterness that actually made it even better. He swiped his tongue along again wanting to taste more licking his lips after the fact.

Sebastian gasped at the first touch of Kurt's tongue and that gasp turned to a groan as he watched Kurt taste him and lick his lips clearly enjoying the taste and like he was licking a desert. This boy was to much he turned him on beyond all reason. Then suddenly Kurt was lowering his mouth and he felt those soft lips slide along him while he disappeared into the warm wet cavern of Kurt's mouth and it was all even better than he'd dreamed.

Kurt slowly descended on Sebastian feeling the dick in his hand gradually filling his mouth making him open his jaw wide to accommodate. He went down as far as he could and let his hand make up the difference of what wasn't in his mouth and Sebastian petted his face so clearly that was the right thing to do. He moved back up and slid back down sliding his tongue along the thick hard flesh, testing by letting his tongue press against it letting the sounds coming from Sebastian tell him where the best spots were to massage with his tongue. He let the pace start slow and gradually increase moving along letting his hand slide in tandem with his mouth to create a warmth around the member. He almost faltered when he felt slick fingers opening him up. He managed to keep his pace despite Blaine's hands keeping his hips just so and his fingers gradually opening him. Blaine worked him open with relentless single minded determination making Kurt groan around the flesh in his mouth.

Sebastian laid back enjoying Kurt's ministrations. He could honestly say that if he hadn't known he would never have guessed this was Kurt's first time doing this. The boy was as naturally talented with his mouth as he was with so many other things. Sebastians hips shot up a bit at the vibration around his penis not having expected it. He felt bad when Kurt went up and off momentarily coughing and regaining himself.

"Sorry sweetheart," Sebastian said apologetically, "I didn't see that coming I'll watch myself."

Kurt smiled a little lopsided at him forgiving him easily and went back to task.

Sebastian nodded to Blaine who had backed off when Kurt rose up. After there short hitch Kurt was soon back to where he was before this mishap regaining his lost pace and momentum. Sebastian let his hand slide into soft thick chestnut strands massaging the scalp under them and at times abusing them as he felt his pressure build.

Blaine had been steadily opening Kurt and found his place quickly when things went back after the accident. He was anxious to be inside his soulmate but not so anxious he would risk hurting him. When Kurt started to push back against him he knew the boy was ready. He put his hands on Kurt's hips to keep them where he needed them and really it was a sight watching Kurt sink up and down Sebastians flesh that pert ass in the air just beckoning and Blaine was happy to oblige. He started to slid in slowly and then pushed all the way in, he paused at the sound from Kurt and let the boy adjust before he started to move. Soon enough he was rocking in and out of that body at a relentless pass and his rocking only rocked Kurt on Sebastian more.

Kurt felt Blaine entered him and had been surprised when the boy didn't slid in slowly the whole way but rather started slow and then pushed in all at once. Kurt gasped around the flesh in his mouth and was grateful when Blaine paused to allow him to adjust to the intrusion. Before he knew it though Blaine was rocking into him steadily which made him slide up and down Sebastian more forcefully at a quicker pace. Suddenly Blaine touched that spot that always made sparks shoot throughout his body and of course once he hit it once Blaine hit it on every inward thrust. Soon Blaine was rocking in and out of him quickly catching that spot every time. Kurt moaned and groaned around Sebastian unable to help himself of course if the way Sebastian responded to the resulting vibrations was anything to go off of he didn't mind in the least.

Sebastian clutched the chestnut strands abusing them intensely as Kurt rocked on and off him. The sight alone of watching himself disappear in that mouth with that pale body rocking from Blaines thrust only sent him closer to that edge.

Kurt felt Blaine reach around and grasp him pumping his member in tandem and it sent him right off the precipice he had barely been clinging to. As his orgasm rushed through him he felt himself sink further down Sebastian than he had before which sent the boy over and before he knew it Kurt was quickly trying to swallow Sebastian release as it flooded his mouth while his own orgasm shook his body.

The tightening channel did Blaine in as it always did and he shoved in one final time coming harder than he ever had before.

As all three boys came down Kurt allowed Sebastian to slide from his mouth his head rested on the quivering thigh under it. He hissed as Blaine pulled out and felt an apologetic kiss to his spine at the rough treatment. Before he could slide to the bed no strength to stay up without Blaine's hands to keep him up Sebastian pulled him so he fell against the boy. Blaine crawled up to the two and fell against Sebastians side.

"Tu étais parfait mon amour," Sebastian said tenderly brushing Kurt's bangs off his forehead running his hand soothingly through previously abused strands in apologetic thanks.

"You're amazing and beautiful and perfect and just everything Kurt," Blaine said adoringly taking the boy's hand and kissing it lovingly.

Blue eyes blinked tiredly from the nights activities, "je t'aims," Kurt said softly, weariness calling him to sleep.

"We love you too," Sebastian said letting Blaine know what the boy meant as he didn't speak the language and he doubted Kurt had the presence of thought to realize he'd spoken in French and Blaine probably wouldn't understand. Sebastian didn't speak to Blaine in French because he knew the boy didn't understand the language it was one of the things he loved about Kurt's addition to their family is getting to use the language more actively again.

"Love you forever," Blaine added sleepy himself.

Sebastian took it upon himself to clean up his soulmates and decided they could all sleep naked tonight. He climbed in bed behind Kurt spooning him, wrapping an arm over the slender waist, as Kurt had snuggled up to Blaine who had his head tucked her the pale boy's chin arm thrown across his hip. The night had ended perfectly. Ever since the consummation Kurt had opened up and blossomed beautifully in the area of intimacy. Sebastian couldn't have asked for more or better, everything was simply perfect, just like his beautiful angel.

* * *

Music filled the air as the alarm went off. Sebastian smiled as he felt hair tickling his face as Kurt curled into him not happy at the disturbance. Sebastian quickly silenced the noise loving how Kurt's arm tightened around him when he twisted. At some point during the night Kurt had turned to lay against Sebastian while Blaine spooned the boy behind. The previous night came back to Sebastian and he tightened his arms around Kurt. God had Kurt surprised him last night and surpassed anything Sebastian could have imagined. Just the image had his body responding enthusiastically.

"Not now Blaine I'm tired," Kurt whined curling further into Sebastian far enough from his problem not to feel it.

Sebastian laughed realizing Blaine must have been greeting the morning just as enthusiastically as he was and apparently pressing that over happy hello into the boy he was spooning.

Hazel eyes blinked open when Kurt said his name and found Sebastian's laughing form. He noticed Sebastian motioning him to the en suite and so after a kiss to the pale shoulder in front of him he slid out of bed and padded quietly off.

Sebastian watched Blaine's progress turning back to the beauty in his arms when the boy disappeared. He dropped a kiss onto Kurt's heads unwrapping himself. "Go back to sleep angel," he whispered as Kurt cuddled into the bed happy to do just that. Sebastian wasn't the least bit surprised at Kurt's weariness and since the boy had no where he needed to be Sebastian was more than happy to let him sleep in.

The tall boy noticed Blaine had hopped in the shower to wash and wake himself up. He slipped in behind the curly haired boy wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "Its been a while since it was just the two of us hasn't it," Sebastian said nuzzling the olive skin in front of him.

"I'm far too happy about that to care," Blaine said completely honest. Kurt's presence was something he'd dreamed of and something he adored now that it was reality and he was far to enamored of the boy to care that it had cut into his time with Sebastian. Blaine was always bad at sharing but for Kurt well he'd give Kurt the world if he could. The hum behind him told him Sebastian felt the same way.

Blaine let Sebastian wash his curls which turned into washing him which turned into moans and groans as Sebastian brought him off under the water. It was the perfect way to relieve a little morning tension. Blaine was happy to fall to his knees and return the favor. The shower lasted far to long which only made them have to rush through everything following it. When both boys came back into the bedroom in uniform and smiled at their soulmate who was still sound asleep.

"Let him sleep," Sebastian said smacking Blaine on the ass when the boy pouted at not being able to kiss and hug Kurt goodbye.

Blaine yelped at the smack making Kurt shuffle but not wake, he slapped a hand over his mouth glanced at emerald eyes giving him a look and rushed out.

Sebastian shook his head at the shorter boy and followed behind but not before giving the pale beauty naked in bed a last lingering look.

Carter and Natasha looked up as the two boys appeared for breakfast.

"Where is Kurt?" Carter asked as Natasha refilled his coffee.

"He's still asleep," Sebastian said as he and Blaine sat for a quick bite before heading off. "Let him sleep in he had a rough night," he said on a wink making Blaine gasp scandalized on Kurt's behalf.

Carter laughed and Natasha just looked at him reproachfully but not with any real bite.

As they started to eat a thought occurred to Sebastian, "do not tell him I said that."

Carter and Natasha both started laughing and Blaine smirked.

* * *

"DAD!" Kurt shouted jumping out of the car which had barely just stopped. He didn't care, all he could care about was the man standing on the front porch.

"Hey buddy," Burt managed to get out as he felt his son throw himself in his arms. He hugged his son back just as tightly as the arms that were around him. Burt looked up and saw that despite his calmness Sebastian looked tense. The bond while consummated and obviously deeper than even the last time Burt had seen his son was still new.

"Oh Kurt sweetheart its so good to see you," Carol said coming out of the house wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"You too Carol," Kurt said turning from his dad to hug the woman now by their side.

"Bro," Finn said excitedly coming down the stairs followed by Rachel, "it so good to see you again dude we have missed you so much and Glee club just isn't the same without you."

"Hey Finn," Kurt said smiling at the boy and his soul mate who was also Kurt's friend, "and don't call me dude," Kurt said reproachfully making Finn color.

The brothers hugged unrestrained Finn pulling Kurt off his feet a little and after placing him down and earning a smack from Kurt which he laughed at Kurt turned to hug Rachel.

"Its so wonderful to see you again," Rachel said quietly and somewhat sadly, "this family hasn't been the same without you."

The whole family heard her and was immediately surrounding the boy again as they headed inside.

Sebastian knew Kurt was warming to Blaine and himself, the boy was gradually opening up more and more and behaving more freely in a way that made you realize he wasn't censoring himself. Kurt was hardly to the point though where he was completely himself and believed and trusted in his soulmates with every part of his being and Sebastian never felt or realized that more than watching Kurt interact with his family.

"Come on in you two," Burt said indicating for the boys to follow. "Don't be too hard on him," Burt said as Sebastian was passing him, "he hasn't seen everyone in his life that he knows and cares for in a week."

Sebastian nodded, he understood Burt's words and he would try to consider them but he could not change or deny how deeply it had hurt to watch Kurt behave so differently then with them so openly and loving and unrestrained in affection and action. Not to mention the boy hadn't looked at his soulmates once since arriving. The eldest boy knew it would take time for Kurt to be with him and Blaine and his family how he was with his own but they were also family to Kurt and he really wanted the boy to get there. The rational side of him pointed out pushing would not accomplish that but his heart didn't much care for rationality at the moment.

Blaine felt Sebastian's feelings through the connection and curled into the taller boy nuzzling against him. The shorter boy would be lying if he said an echo of that pain hadn't gone through him for he imagined much the same reasons it went through Sebastian. He didn't blame Kurt but it was hard for him to relate. His world had not been filled with love when Sebastian found him and so their story was much different. Kurt's world was filled with love and so much of it Blaine could understand why things were harder for the pale boy and so much more difficult. He had no idea how to begin reconciling that hurdle and from the looks and feelings emanating from his dominant neither did Sebastian.

The situation didn't really improve a whole lot over dinner. The conversation was mostly monopolized with Finn and Rachel telling Kurt all about the antics at McKinley in the week he'd been gone and how much everyone missed him, and how the choir room just wasn't the same without him. Carole and Burt had been kind enough to try and draw Sebastian and Blaine into conversation asking about Dalton and what the classes we're like and if either boy was involved in any extracurriculars. It was only after the last question that they realized there error to late as Blaine jumped on the chance to tell them about the Warblers and how they would be so happy to have someone like Kurt. The mood had seemed to sour almost instantly as Finn and Rachel realized McKinley's loss would be Dalton's gain and Kurt felt torn and highly uncomfortable saying nothing as to whether he would partake or not. Burt was the one to save his son.

"You should join the Warblers," the man said assuredly gaining a glance from Rachel and a look of betrayal from Finn that the man ignored completely. "You love to sing Kurt and your damn good at it, there's no reason you shouldn't be able to do something you enjoy doing and are good at when you get to this new school," he said smiling at his son.

"Thanks dad," Kurt said holding that smile to him.

Rachael had the sense to be ashamed that the thought of Kurt not singing to only be loyal to his old friends at the determent of doing something he loved had even crossed her mind. Finn looked down guiltily as well and both smiled at Kurt tentatively nodding in encouragement.

That night as they got ready for bed Sebastian pulled Kurt into his lap while Blaine was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He nosed along the length of the pale neck and felt shivers run through the boy in his arms. "Your dad is right," he said nosing against that pale porcelain skin. "Do you like singing? Are you good at it?" he asked though he trusted Burt's opinion but wanted to hear it from Kurt.

"Yes I do," Kurt said with no hesitation," and yes I am."

Sebastian nodded, "then its decided, when you start school in the fall you'll audition."

"Okay," Kurt acquiesced easily enough.

"You should have been more attentive when we arrived," Sebastian said after a moment unable to let it go, "when we got here you acted as if your soulmates didn't exist, you didn't look at us or introduce us to your brother and his soulmate and just walked off."

Kurt tensed at the words feeling Sebastian's grip on him grow harder.

"I…"Kurt paused unsure of how to respond to the accusation. He had done that, he hadn't meant to and there was no intention to be purposefully callous but he had been he realized sadly. "I'm sorry Bas," he said mournfully using the name he had started to unthinkingly use for Sebastian. "I missed them and I..I didn't think, I'm sorry."

Blaine came out just then and Sebastian looked at him in a way that told him to give them a few minutes. Blaine paused looking at Kurt's face eyes sorrowful. He realized Sebastian was scolding Kurt for his earlier behavior. He started to open his mouth to ask Sebastian to forgive him not punish him for this but one hard look from those emerald eyes had his mouth closing before a sound could be emitted. There were times when it was not okay to question or advise his dominant and this was definitely not one of them. He felt genuinely sorry for Kurt not entirely sure he deserved whatever was going to be doled out but it wasn't his place to decide that so he hung his head and said quietly he was going to get some water.

"Bend over," Sebastian said once Blaine had disappeared his tone serious and capturing Kurt's attention.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

Sebastian began to maneuver him with hard and certain movements, "bend over," he said again with a guided hand.

Kurt understood suddenly what was going on and looked at Sebastian indignantly, "you can't be serious." At Sebastian's hard look Kurt faltered. "I didn't mean to offend," he said shaking his head. This wasn't fair it wasn't like he'd gone out of his way to do something wrong. Sebastian wasn't budging.

"Do you want to make this worse?"

It was a simple question and Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, he shook his head.

"Bend over."

Kurt contemplated outright refusing. The thought of being spanked like a common brat highly unappealing, he'd never been spanked not even by his parents as a child he'd always been such a good kid it was never necessary. Underneath his own indignation he could feel hurt though and realized suddenly that wasn't his it was Sebastian's and it resonated down telling him that some of it was Blaine as well. He may not have meant to but he'd hurt them all the same. It was hard for him though Kurt was a fighter by nature he'd had to be for so long to give into something like this was humiliating. Then it was like the lights went on. Humiliating like it had been for Blaine and Sebastian to be left standing like outsiders while he ignored them in favor of his family. He hadn't meant to no but he'd caused hurt and humiliation and anger regardless. With great effort Kurt maneuvered so he was bent over Sebastian's knees. When he felt his pants and underwear pulled down he shut his eyes trying not to think about what was happening. The first smack caught him off guard in its intensity. He knew with his skin that one smack would have brought color to his backside. By the third strike he gasped not able to keep it in. Tears of humiliation and upset pulled in his eyes that he kept closed. By the sixth strike he knew he was red, and the tears were past being contained. At nine a whimper escaped him that he couldn't keep back. There was another strike and he wondered when Sebastian would stop he hadn't said but god he hoped it was soon.

"Your done," Sebastian said quietly running his hand soothingly along Kurt's spine feeling the boy shudder. His skin was red and irritated where Sebastian had hit him. "Lay down on your stomach," he ordered and Kurt complied without a word. Sebastian grabbed a cream and came back over. Kurt's head was turned away and he allowed it. When the cold cream touched the heated skin he heard Kurt gasp. "its alright angel it will make it feel better," Sebastian said kindly. Punishment wasn't about simply punishing and he wanted Kurt to know that. It was about making Kurt see what he had done wrong and settling both their instincts. As Sebastians anger and hurt had grown with no release Kurt's submissive nature would have picked up on it eventually and agitated the boy to utter distraction. Sebastian knew Kurt didn't understand that yet but Sebastian did this because earlier resolutions were a hundred times better than late ones. It was never about hurting his soulmate though it was a learning moment which is why he always cared for his soulmate so tenderly after each corporal punishment. They were the hardest on the soulmate and he knew that, there was a reason they were so.

Kurt felt oddly calmed as Sebastian attended to his aggravated skin. He hadn't expected Sebastian to do anything like this after. He'd expected to be told to get up and go to bed. He hadn't been expected to be tended to so lovingly and with so much care following the act of punishing. Kurt realized perhaps belatedly that since realizing the depth to which he had inadvertently hurt his soulmates he was becoming agitated at first he thought he was agitated at the idea of being punished but it wasn't it was agitation that he had done something horribly wrong unknowingly or not. Now, odd or perhaps not so much, he felt better like he'd been forgiven for that misstep. He realized quite abruptly he had. Sebastian had punished him for the misstep and now he was caring for him with all the tenderness he normally did letting him know in his actions that he was forgiven and that it was okay. Tears came again for an entirely different reason. Kurt was so confused there was so much he didn't understand until after the fact and it was starting to get to him.

"What is it love?" Sebastian asked having put away whatever he was using to ease Kurt's suffering. "Why are you crying sweetheart? Its over its okay," Sebastian said laying pulling Kurt's clothes back up and laying down and pulling the boy to him.

"I'm just so confused," Kurt said unable to articulate all the feelings and thoughts racing through him.

"Oh angel its okay," Sebastian said squeezing the boy tenderly. My nature demanded that the wrong done be rectified and your nature picked up on that and insisted on this as well, we rectified it and now all is forgiven and it is a new moment," Sebastian explained easily, "it is as uncomplicated and complicated as that."

"I don't want to lose who I am in this bond and instincts," Kurt said fear evident in his voice.

"You won't" Sebastian said with absolute certainty, "you are still you love your just you now with two people who love you whom you love and inside we all long to make each other happy."

Kurt nodded letting Sebastian's assurances soothe away his fears but he knew they weren't gone entirely, they were too deeply rooted. He had not wanted this connection initially and while he had come to accept and love his soulmates, and while he was comfortable with everything that happened thus far and understood the reasons they happened, he felt himself inevitably changing with the bond. He was terrified of changing into something he didn't really want to change into.

"You will never stop being you," Sebastian said rolling so he was hovering over Kurt resting his hand to that pale cheek, "and I would never want anyone but my strong and spirited soulmate," he said with a smile.

Kurt smiled unable to stop himself and it made Sebastian's smile grow in return.

Sebastian leaned down unable to not kiss those beautiful lips and allow his hand to cradle that stunning face. He kept contact purposefully light laying next to the boy after short tender kisses and pulling that body snugly against him. He felt Kurt shift almost as if to slide away a bit but Sebastian wasn't having it and eventually the youngest settled allowing Sebastian to hold him and nuzzle into his hair.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked sliding in and taking Kurt's hand in his. As the boy nodded Blaine smile relieved and tucked himself against the other boy.

They had a ways to go yet Sebastian thought as he turned off the light but they would get there together.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning Kurt sat down gently on the wooden chair and Burt noticed glancing from his son to his son's new dominant soulmate and then back. He kept his mouth shut with obvious difficulty and it was clear from the hard eyes and thinned mouth he wasn't thrilled with the path Sebastian had taken with his son but wise enough to know he didn't have a say either. The man shook his head at his wife when she looked at Kurt with concern a question on her lips. She took the cue and kept silent. Finn and Rachel joined in short order and soon the table was lost in chatter.

"So Kurt are you going to be able to squeeze seeing everyone in this weekend?" Rachel asked curiously knowing so many people wanted to see Kurt.

"I talked to Sebastian about the itinerary and arranged things the best way possible," Kurt said sipping his coffee, "everyone has agreed to meet up at the coffee shop at 10:30am and then Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes are going to accompany me to the mall, Sebastian was okay with me going with them while Blaine and he stay behind," he said smiling remembering the last mall excursion with his soulmates, "I think my last encounter with them in a mall has left them frightened of my mall stamina."

Rachel laughed with Kurt in wholehearted agreement that his mall stamina was impressive.

"They're going to pick me up at the mall so I can have dinner with everyone including you two as well and Rach your totally welcome to join me with the rest of the girls at the mall," Kurt said happily.

"Totally," Rachel said excited, "if Santana calls me man-hands I'm gonna rip her hair out."

Kurt sighed, "Rachel you know how she is I would have thought you'd gotten used to her by now." he said shaking his head, "you know she doesn't mean anything by it her snark is her way of showing she cares."

Rachel huffed not entirely onboard with that statement.

"Sure you'll be okay with all that walking you look sore," Burt said pointedly glaring at Sebastian.

"I'm alright," Kurt caught the look and caught his dad's attention before it could blow up, "dad I'm okay really," he said assuring his father that no harm was done to him that he couldn't handle or maybe even rightfully deserved his mind supplied to his own bitterness.

Sebastian said nothing feeling no need to defend his actions and Blaine just looked confused at the tenseness in the room.

"Burt if Kurt says he's okay then I'm sure there is nothing to worry about," Carol said trying to defuse the situation. Kurt smiled at her gratefully and she returned the smile.

Burt nodded his head but he didn't seem happy, not at all.

"Maybe Sebastian and Blaine could hang with us guys today and we could get to know my brothers soulmates," Finn suggested oblivious to the tenseness as usual.

Kurt looked unsure at Sebastian at that thought.

"Sure why not," Sebastian said smiling at Finn then turning to Kurt taking his hand, "it'll be nice to get to know some of your friends and here all manner of interesting stories," he said to Kurt kissing the hand.

Kurt blushed scarlet but at the words he turned to Finn with a look that clearly said embarrass me at your own peril and also I will never bake for you again. Finn had seen that look before to know it.

* * *

"Boo," Mercedes said engulfing Kurt in a hug, "I have missed you boy like you just do not know."

"Yeah now Aretha has no sounding board since you up and got yourself whisked off Porcelain," Santana said then her eyes narrowed and a wicked smile turned up her ruby lips, "you know I think getting something more pleasant than a stick up your ass has done you wonders in the hotness category," she said boldly.

Mercedes and Tina gasped looking at Santana disgustedly. Quinn who was to the side of her shook her head all to used to Santana for anything she said to surprise her. Brittany just looked inquisitive as she stared at Kurt then just smiled and went to his side to hook his arm in hers and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I missed my dolphin," she said sadly.

"Santana you are disgusting I will not have you talk about my brother-in-law like that," Rachel said getting over her shock and storming over to Santana.

Kurt had gladly returned Mercedes hug and had been in the midst of replying he missed her too when Santana caught his attention. His mouth dropped at what he thought was bold even for Santana but he recovered faster then a few of the others and he smiled warmly at Mercedes and Tina despite their outrage they smiled back. He shrugged his shoulders and when Brittany came over he laid his head on hers for a moment.

"Missed you too Britt," he said softly. He thought maybe Rachel was going to do as he said and ignore Santana's snark but was proven wrong when she apparently found her voice after recovering from outrage. He sighed as she launched at Santana. There were few who can handle a verbal spar with Santana and Rachel was definitely not one of them.

"Oh shut it man-hands just because you finally nailed yourself a gassy infant and congratulations on that score because really who'd want that doesn't mean you get to act like your all super compadre with the boy you wouldn't let open his mouth in glee for fear he might outshine your screeching," Santana said nonchalantly taking a seat and crossing her legs wearing a skirt that didn't leave much to imagine but did allow her to show off her long legs.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Rachel just let it go okay," Kurt said okay maybe pleaded. This wasn't how he wanted the day to go. Besides though Rachel would have seen the whole thing as a tirade Kurt was smart enough to see in her own way Santana had just defended him, she'd done it a few times in her own well disguised way enough to let Kurt know she didn't dislike him as much as she generally disliked anyone who wasn't Brittany.

"Fine," Rachel grumped far from happy. She slammed herself down in her chair crossing her arms glaring at the dark haired girl.

Good Gaga this was going to be a long day if this kept up and he hoped to whatever was out there it didn't. "Hey Quinn," he said softly noticing her now that the drama had sort of passed.

"Hey Kurt, how are you?" she asked tentatively, "are you okay?" Quinn and he had grown closer through her unwanted pregnancy and then finding out her soulmate was a girl.

"Better than at first," he said honestly relived to hear the truth in his own statement.

She nodded and accepted that, she knew he hadn't been excited to get names on his wrist and so would have been doubly unexcited to actually meet them within a day of doing so.

As everyone sat down the guys joined finally and Puck said they were waiting for the dust to settle before they came in less they get their eyes scratched out. Kurt laughed, he hadn't meant to but it came out before he could stop it, at how true that statement had actually been and wise. The girls glared momentarily but the guys smiled amused.

Coffee was a relatively simple affair everyone enjoying getting the chance to check up on there long lost glee mate. He advised them all that even if he hadn't meant his soulmates he wouldn't have been back at McKinley, giving them a very abridged story as to why. The girls had been shocked and angered the boys had been all ready to go combat mode on Karofsky. Kurt managed to talk everyone down in that way only he seemed to be able to and let them know it would do no good, that Karofsky was working through his own shit, and wasn't coming back either. The boys had grumbled about not getting the chance to kick the football player's ass but let it go and the girls were just concerned wise enough to know whatever happened was bigger than Kurt was letting on if Karofsky wasn't coming back despite Kurt not being there anyway. Everyone let it go as Kurt's insistence though.

"So when do we get to meet the douche bags who stole you away from us," Puck asked still on edge about not getting to kick some ass.

"Well actually Finn offered to let them hang with you guys today so you'll get to meet them then and they are not douche bags and please do not treat them as such," Kurt said sternly, "no one asked for this ok."

Puck looked at Kurt really looked at him and relented, "you really okay Princess cause you don't seem completely okay," Puck finally said letting a little of his softer side show that he really only did usually around Quinn or Kurt.

"Its all a lot better than I expected given the circumstances I'm doing pretty good," Kurt said honestly because any less and Puck would know and wouldn't let go. He was actually one of the people most able to catch Kurt in a lie, the other was oddly enough Santana. Everyone else he could usually fool.

"That dom ain't giving you a hard time right?" Puck edged glancing at Santana some unknown look and thought shared between them.

Kurt caught the look but couldn't place what had communicated and he was usually quick with these two so it bothered him he couldn't place it to figure out what they were after so he could just appease them and move on. "No he's not giving me a hard time," Kurt said but his voice wavered just enough that Santana caught it.

"No pushing or punishing?" she asked boldly.

"Santana!" Rachel shouted, "that is absolutely none of your business so back off."

Kurt looked down at his hands though and shifted uncomfortably and her eyes zeroed in when he looked up he realized he'd just given them both the only answers they needed. "Please do not say or do anything when you see him Puck it will only come down on me," Kurt said only too late realizing he shouldn't have when the boys eyes widened then narrowed in anger. Shit now it seemed like Kurt was afraid of Sebastian which he wasn't but with last night's punishment fresh in mind and body he couldn't really waive off their concerns like he wanted to. "Everything is going well enough for the time its been just let me settle in with my soulmates okay I don't need any added drama when getting used to a bunch of new people and new life is hard enough," Kurt said and promptly closed his mouth. Nothing was coming out how he meant it to. Things were hard he openly admitted that to himself. He wasn't used to doing things by committee and nor was he fond of it and his own mind was still genuinely uncomfortable with all the changes occurring whether good or bad necessary or not and he was trying his best to adapt but it wasn't easy it just wasn't but it wasn't the worst it could be. He knew that would never appease his friends concerns though. Suddenly he was angry because why should he have to worry about appeasing their concerns it was his life he was having a hard enough time just figuring it out now with all the changes. "I need some air," the pale boy said suddenly standing and walking out the door.

"Shit Puck, Santana," Sam said, "why did you two have to do that you know this isn't easy for him." Sam shook his head more intimately aware with Kurt's situation than anyone knew. "His whole life has just changed and I'm sure its not easy and I'm sure he is still trying to figure out navigating it last thing he needs is his friends making things worse," Sam continued hotly, "why don't you back off and let him come to you if he needs to don't you think that might be more productive then forcing your concern on already weighted shoulders."

Puck had the decency to look guilty, he hadn't meant to upset Kurt or add more stress to his life. Santana just shrugged not willing to give anything away.

Sam shook his head and went after Kurt telling everyone to just wait and maybe think about how to talk to Kurt without bringing his life's new changes into the discussion so he could maybe adjust at his own pace.

Kurt leaned against his car looking up at the cloudless sky.

Sam took a moment to admire Kurt leaning against the car. All pale beauty and long limbs. Kurt was an extraordinarily graceful beauty with pale porcelain skin and beautiful chestnut hair that both looked as soft as he imagined they felt and eyes that had no equal anywhere. Kurt was simply beautiful it was an undeniable fact anyone could own that thought but there was so much strength behind that beauty that few really saw or got. He was this amazing mixture of strength and fragility, snark and kindness, soft and hard, he could slay a person with his words as easily as comforting them and he could stand tall and brave yet let himself fall apart as well as being a fierce individual yet with a gentle touch. Kurt was a myriad of contradictions that made him unique and yet an amazingly kind and gentl soul. He'd give someone everything without a second thought and be fiercely protective. Sam once saw Kurt rail against a boy who had insulted Brittany and then caught him helping that same person when they had an accident in the school parking lot. He was one of the only people who could keep up with Santana and hit just as easily and yet he was mostly kind and soft in his words. He was able to be incredibly sexy and then blush in the next minute at an innuendo. Sam found all these contradictions fascinating. It was why Kurt intrigued him from day one and he imagined it was also much cause for the boy's stress as it was probably hard to be everything and nothing at the same time and Kurt tried to without even thinking about it.

"Its a pretty day," Sam said innocuously leaning against the car next to Kurt looking at the sky.

"I know their worried but its hard to ease their worry and be honest," Kurt said honestly. He'd always felt he could be with Sam. "I don't even have it all figured out myself, I'm still catching up and recognizing things I see differently now, I'm still adjusting and trying to find out how to fit into this new life and how to fit with my soulmates I know some people say is like finding a missing puzzle piece but its been more like I had the puzzle together and now I've found extra pieces and I'm trying to find out where they fit," he said sadly.

"Hey," Sam said gently, "there is no rush Kurt, you've only been with your soulmates one week, not everything has to fall into place that quickly."

Kurt smiled, "thanks Sam I think I needed to hear someone else say that."

"Anytime," Sam said smiling nudging the shoulder next to him.

"Let's go back in before they stalk me out here," Kurt said making the blonde laugh.

The rest of the morning went smoothly after Kurt and Sam returned. On Sam's advice Puck let things drop and Santana just remained silent yet watchful. Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel were happy to chatter and fill Kurt in on things and get his opinion and make jokes. Brittany was content to just snuggle against Kurt and at one point Kurt saw Santana smile very softly when Brittany snuggled into him but when she saw him looking she smirked and the moment was gone. Kurt engaged Quinn who was happy to talk when one of the other girls wasn't monopolizing the conversation. The guys got words in here and there but were happy to just watch with amusement for the most part. With all these girls getting a word in edgewise was hard. Eventually everyone wanted to start the day so the boys said their goodbyes till later all smiling at Kurt's warning to not embarrass him by telling embarrassing or inappropriate stories to his soulmates. All the girls piled into Kurt's car Rachel taking shotgun while Mercedes and Tina took the seats behind him and Rachel and Santana, Brittany and Quinn took that back row. Kurt promised Brittany she could sit next to him on the way to the restaurant that night when she got sad at having to sit so far away from her dolphin. The promised appeased the blonde and she was happy again.

Soon the girls and Kurt were ensconced in the mall going from shop to shop and deal to deal. Only some of the girls would admit it but they all loved shopping with the boy because he was a no fail on picking just the right thing that would make each one look stunning. Quinn had secretly used that skill of his a lot when she was pregnant. Rachel was the only girl who wouldn't listen most of the time hence her eye hurting outfits, on the rare occasion she listened to the boy the girls around her and even others in the store complimented her as she looked in the mirror. You would think that would have been an obvious sign but Rachel was just as stubborn as Kurt and wouldn't listen of course this created great fodder for Santana to antagonize the girl and Kurt was sure starting to regret having asked Rachel to come along.

"What do you think dolphin?" Brittany asked spinning in a cute white off the shoulder dress that tied in the front.

Kurt smiled looked to his left grabbed a necklace that was long enough the decoration almost but now quite touched the waist tie and then tucked a flower hair accessory in her hair behind her ear on the girls left side. "Pretty perfect," Kurt said with a smile making Brittany giggle happily turning to look in the mirror.

Santana smiled at Brittany before wiping it off her face and calling for Kurt. "Yo Porcelain find me something to match my girl," she ordered.

Kurt rolled his eyes good naturally but started looking nevertheless he came back with a flower printed dress shorter than Brittanys with a jean vest and thin brown belt handing the clothes and accessory over.

Santana looked at it dubiously but took it in the changing room anyway which spoke volumes on the level of trust she actually had in Kurt.

When she came out everyone gasped.

"Oh my god that is so cute," Tina clapped.

"Nice Santana," Quinn said approvingly.

"Another Kurt Hummel mastery extraordinaire," Mercedes teased knocking Kurt's shoulder but honestly impressed.

Santana looked at herself in the mirror and smirked, "not bad Kurt," she said.

Everyone was shocked that she used his name she almost never used anyone's name and she'd actually been kind when saying it. Kurt shooed them off not the least surprised but not wanting Santana to see their faces and slam extra walls up when they were all having such a good time.

By the time the day started to wind down everyone was weighted in bags and people had to walk around to get passed the group. None of them noticed as they chattered and moved along.

Back at the house things were a little different…

When the guys had showed up they all had said hi to Burt and Carole. Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson were easily everyone's favorite parents ironically enough Burt Hummel was also the most feared and since having meant him a few of the guys prayed to whatever that he never found out what they did to his son because if there was one thing in the world that the man went nuclear over it was his son.

"Boys this is Sebastian and Blaine," Carol said gesturing to the boys who were coming to stand next to her.

It was obvious who was the dominant and who was Kurt's fellow submissive as Blaine stayed just a step behind Sebastian and the roles were plain as day all over their faces.

"So your the one who hurt our Princess huh," Puck said looking at Sebastian clearly unimpressed.

"Aww geeze Puck really," Sam said closing his eyes and tilting it skyward.

Finn just looked uncomfortable and the rest of the guys were a toss up. Mike wanting to respect Kurt's wishes said nothing and looked on indifferently. Artie protective of the pale boy wheeled up next to Puck looking for all the world like he might wheel right over Sebastian's foot.

Sebastian unimpressed with the display said nothing looking on impassively.

"Boys while I appreciate your concern for my son Kurt has made his wishes clear and that is that he is fine and would like everyone to get along," Burt said not entirely happy with Sebastian but willing to do as his son asked.

"Yeah well that's because he's way to nice and decent," Puck said crossing his arms, "someone's gotta stand up for him when he's to nice to do it himself."

"Puck," Sam said punching the boy's arm. "Would you for once in your life do as Kurt asks and let it go," Sam said stressing that his was for Kurt for his sake more than anyone else's.

"Fine," Puck said, "still don't like you," he added glaring at Sebastian before walking back to the room where the family had the tv and systems set up.

Artie and Mike followed him without a word to either boy but a respectful nod to Burt and Carol.

"Hey man I'm Sam," the blonde said extending a hand out to Sebastian, "sorry about Puck he's just a little overprotective of Kurt making up for a time when he wasn't protective enough he doesn't mean any harm and Kurt has said nothing but good things about you guys," Sam added not wanting Kurt to get the brunt of any backlash.

"Sebastian as Carole mentioned," he said extending his hand to shake Sam's, "I'm protective of him as well, his safety and happiness are my number one concern along with Blaine's."

"That's good he deserves to be happy," Sam said smiling congenially.

"We were gonna play some games while the girls are out shopping with Kurt," Finn said, "you two are welcome to join us if you're into that."

Sebastian nodded. While things may have started out bumpy he wanted to get to know the people around his soulmate. He had hopes still that it would give him insight on how to keep Kurt happy and opening up. "Blaine do you want to?" he asked.

Blaine nodded eagerly happy to be able to do something frivolous and fun and get to know people who knew Kurt better than them at least for now.

So with that the boys followed Finn and Sam into the back room to join the others.

"I hope that goes better than it started," Carole said. She looked to Burt and smacked his arm, "don't look so satisfied," she chided.

"Just nice to see them stand up for him is all," Burt said not stupid enough to know it wasn't always like that.

"Yes well," Carole let it go at that. There was going to be know changing anyone's minds right now that would come with time.

* * *

"Hey there angel did you have fun today?" Sebastian asked bringing Kurt into his arms and nuzzling his neck. He'd missed him today and most of the day had been a little tense although productive.

"Tons," Kurt said giggling when Sebastian's nuzzles against his neck ended up tickling him.

The sounds was music to Sebastian's ears.

"Wait till Natasha sees everything I got I even picked up a few things for her and Eila," the boy said not noticing how Sebastian's head popped up at the mention of his sister as he was engrossed in checking said bags.

"You got Eila stuff?" Sebastian asked.

"Well yeah," Kurt said double checking something, "I've seen her picture and your dad talks about her and Adrian and I saw something I thought would look great with her skin tone that she might love since she likes fashion like me," Kurt rambled then looking up noticed the look in Sebastian's eyes. "I'm sorry was that wrong should I have not gotten her anything I know I haven't meant her yet but I saw it and it just seemed so perfect for her and if I realized it would bother you I wouldn't have got…mmph," Kurt rambled cut off when Sebastian leaned in to kiss him.

Sebastian couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a thoughtful and beautiful soulmate. Kurt had never meant Eila and he was already treating her like a close friend if not family and it made his heart soar. He thoroughly dominated the kiss letting Kurt know how highly he thought of him with that kiss. When they broke apart that red color he loved had taken over Kurt's cheeks.

"Yeah that is totally going in the spank bank for when I need to resort to Lopez alone time," Santana said with a wicked gleam in her eyes and wide grin in place.

Kurt sputtered in shock turning to look at Santana mortified.

"Hey there I'm Santana the coolest of Kurt's friends by far," she said grinning at Sebastian, "you must be Kurt's dominant soulmate Sebastian judging by that kiss."

"Indeed I am," Sebastian said winding an arm around Kurt's waist to keep the boy tight to his side when he looked like he rather sink into the floor or maybe the booth. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," Santana said with a wink, "and you know if you want to pull him into your lap and grind till dinner arrives I totally understand," she said with emphasis on the word totally, "I mean you've been apart all day and with a piece of ass like Porcelain here you must be just dying and it'll probably help me digest these awful breadsticks," she said picking one up in her long fingers and sharp red nails.

"Oh my Gaga," Kurt said turning and burying his face in Sebastian's shoulder positive he was as red as a traffic light right now. Why did she have no filter whatsoever. Why was he even surprised was the better question.

"Well she's interesting angel," Sebastian said nudging Kurt's face away from his shoulder thrilled at the red that had gone down the boys neck and to the tips of his ears.

"You have no idea," Kurt mumbled.

"I love that you got Eila something," Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear nibbling the lobe.

"Yeah," Kurt said questioningly feeling his knees go weak, his ears were highly sensitive.

"Certainly," Sebastian replied hotly into his soulmates ear, "I'm glad your starting to warm to my family and see them as family of your own because they are you know," he said to make sure there was no doubt in Kurt's mind. At the gentle shake of the boy's head Sebastian kissed his neck and let him go.

"Hey there Kurt," Blaine said throwing his arms around Kurt for a hug. "I missed you."

"Missed you too Blaine," Kurt said easily feeling the truth of that statement as he hugged the boy back pecking him on the cheek.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt as Sebastian put one hand on Blaine's lower back and the other on Kurt's arm.

"Let's sit with the others shall we," Sebastian said guiding his soulmates.

Both boys nodded and walked over to the waiting booth sliding in to join the New Directions who were all already seated. The normal way of things took over and Blaine slid in first pulling Kurt next to him as Sebastian sat on the other side. The always sat like this with Kurt in the middle and it was starting to be second nature for Kurt as well, it just was. Kurt was the lynchpin in this trio whether anyone knew it or not. Some of the looks around the table said a few people did know it.

"Girls these are my soulmates Sebastian and Blaine," Kurt said directing to each one, "guys these are my girls Rachel you've meant as well as Santana," Kurt blushed suddenly and she smirked. "That is Brittany she's Santana's soulmate, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina who is Artie's soulmate," Kurt said following the girls sitting order. "Is Rashid coming to dinner?" he asked Mercedes.

"Nah he had some stuff he wanted to do but he's gonna pick me up when dinner is over," she said smiling kindly at Kurt for asking.

"Rashid?" Sebastian asked.

"He's Mercedes soulmate," Kurt piped up happily.

"Ironically Kurt set us up on a date that I at first refused to go on and then begrudgingly agreed to and then he turned out be my soulmate," Mercedes said laughing, "my boy will never let me live that one down."

Sebastian tensed and Kurt noticed running his hand soothingly along his dominant's thigh. Mercedes hadn't meant anything by the term but the connection was new and Kurt understood the instinctive reaction. Fortunately no one else noticed anything.

Dinner went by exceptionally well all things considered. Everyone talked amiably and despite earlier tension among the boys everyone was interested in getting to know Kurt's soulmates and his soulmates enjoyed learning more about Kurt. As the evening winded down though tiredness started to inevitably kick in. After a fairly exciting day it wasn't to surprising that Kurt's eyes had started to slip closed his head falling against Sebastian's shoulder while Blaine was busying himself running his hand in soothing patterns over Kurt's soft hand. The girls smiled glad to see Kurt so easy with his soulmates and the boys relaxed a little at how Kurt's guard seem to come down around them which spoke volumes over any words that could be said.

"I think we should call it a night," Sebastian said softly, "especially since someone seems a little tired," he laughed looking to Kurt whose eyes had completely closed now.

He wasn't the only one though as Brittany was snoozing against Santana and Rachel against Finn.

Everyone agreed and soulmates gently woke snoozing partners so everyone could say goodbye. Lots of tears and hugs ensued as the girls bid farewell to Kurt till the next visit and the boys while sad as well kept it hidden better as they hugged and pat Kurt on the arm in farewell till next time.

Puck stopped by Sebastian on the way out as Kurt was hugging Brittany who was the hardest to get to leave, "you treat him right or so help me god I will help Burt kill you and bury the body."

"You might not want to threaten me Puckerman," Sebastian growled.

"You treat him right I won't have to," Puck sassed back and walked off.

Sebastian watched him green eyes hard enough to cut glass. He wasn't fond of that boy but he tried to shake it off. It wasn't a bad thing that he cared about his soulmate but he was a little perturbed since he felt like all these concerns were his. Kurt was his and he was his to claim his to protect his to make happy and he would he didn't need some overgrown neanderthal telling him how to treat his soulmate.

"Give me the keys Kurt," Sebastian said as they walked to the car, "your in no shape to drive."

Kurt eyed Sebastian and then eyed his baby. No one drove his car but him he just didn't allow it but he was tired he could freely admit that and it was probably better to leave the driving to someone awake enough to get everyone home without incident. He phished out his keys and handed them over with a wary smile. "Just be careful with my baby," he said softly.

"Don't worry angel I will," Sebastian said kissing Kurt's head and getting him in the car. Blaine happily climbed in behind Kurt and Sebastian hopped in getting them back to Kurt's parent's house.

Kurt inevitably fell asleep on the way home and rather than wake him Sebastian decided to just carry him in. Kurt's head rested against his shoulder as he kept one arm under the boy's legs and one behind his back. For the first time Sebastian noticed how light Kurt was, he'd have to keep an eye on the boy's eating. He hadn't had much at dinner and there had just been so much going on and Kurt was tired so Sebastian had let it go but now he was regretting that as Kurt's lightness was so apparent.

"Awww," Carole said as Blaine stepped in first followed by Sebastian with a sleeping Kurt in his arms. "Tuckered out from the day eh," Carole said knowingly.

Sebastian nodded smiling down at the beautiful face of the boy in his arms. "Didn't feel like waking him to get him inside," he said softly.

"Head on up we'll see you boys in the morning," Burt said a bit said he couldn't hug or kiss his son goodnight.

Sebastian paused and looked at Burt and then down to the bundle in his arms. "Go ahead," he said softly.

Burt looked surprised but smiled as he stepped forward and brushed bangs that had fallen over his son's forehead back kissing him on the head goodnight. He nodded at Sebastian and the boy stepped by him up the stairs.

"Told you it would be alright," Carole said hugging Burt from the side.

He smiled kissing her cheek before they turned to lock up and head to bed themselves.

Blaine helped Sebastian change Kurt into his PJ's and lay the boy down before they both did the same climbing into bed alongside him.

"We're so lucky," Blaine said nuzzling his nose along Kurt's taking his hand in his as he got comfortable.

"Yes we are," Sebastian agreed wrapping his arm over Kurt's waist to rest on the closed hands of his perfect soulmates, and that was how they fell asleep.

* * *

*Most of the French in the story is probably pretty easy to guess the meaning of but just in case here are the translation for the few phrases that were used :-)

 **Mon bel ange, mon bien-aimé - My beautiful angel, my beloved**

 **Ma moitié, mon coeur - My half, my heart**

 **Mon ange - My angel**

 **Tu étais parfait mon amour - You were perfect my love**

 **Je t'aims - I love you**


End file.
